True Self Revealed
by Tankerman
Summary: Dark/Sadistic/Blood thirsty/Evil/ different personalities/Vampire/Demonic Naruto - Read and find out. T for now M for later with Language and Scenes
1. Chapter 1

**True Self Revealed**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I have nothing to do with it. The only thing I claim are the Jutsu's I thought off.

Prologue: What if Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone thought? What if all this and his happy face was all a mask? What if he was a cold hearted killer that felt know remorse or pain with over two thousand Jutsu's in his arsenal with his Nature Chakras being Mokuton (Wood Release), Hyoton (Ice Release), Katon (Fire Release), Suiton (Water Release), Fuuton (Wind Release), Raiton (Lightning Release), Metal Release, Magma Release, Light Release, Kageton (Shadow Release) and Doton (Earth Release) with a few dark type Jutsu's. Two hundred and ninety eight different TaiJutsu stances. One hundred and sixty one different KenJutsu styles. And he reveals his true self during the Genin Selection Exams. He reveals himself as the blood thirsty killer the Shinigami.

Chapter 1: True Self Revealed

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

'_Reading/Flashback/Music'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

In the Leaf Academy many young Genin to be sit waiting for there teachers. The door slides open revealing two Chunin. The first has a scar across his nose with brownish black hair wearing a chunin vest with black shirt and pants.

The other wears the same uniform and has blue hair.

"Morning everyone and let me tell you I am proud to have been your teacher for these past eight years"

Mizuki walks around and hands out a paper test. But when he reaches a boy with blue eyes with whisker like birth marks three on each cheek with yellow spiky hair. Wearing a neon jumpsuit he glares and hands him a test that a Chunin let alone an academy student couldn't answer.

The boy looks over the test and gives of an evil grin.

Once they begin the boy's just sits back. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hated and cursed by everyone. By the thirds law he was never to find out about the fox but he did on his fifth birthday when he met her. And he promised to bring Konoha's destruction for what they did to him.

Hiding his true skills behind a mask pretending to be an idiot by he is truly a genius. Always in a form between shape shift, henge and GenJutsu. In an artificial body with his true one hidden away only to be unleashed at will.

With the strongest bloodline in the world the KamiRyuujin (Devine Dragon Eyes). With more Jutsu's then the third the 'professor' as he is called. Strongest and deadlier GenJutsu's then Kurenai Yuuhi GenJutsu mistress. Stronger and better TaiJutsu stances that Maito Gai TaiJutsu expert of Konoha doesn't even know. KenJutsu stances that can not be seen. A master of sealing ten times better then the fourth with hundreds of forbidden Jutsu's and Demonic Jutsu's at his disposal.

And the strongest and oldest swords in history Onwa Kaminari (Gentle Thunder), Shinsetsu Honoo (Tender Flame), Kodai Tsuchi (Ancient Earth), Kaze Hana (Wind Flower) and Yonaka Izumi (Midnight water). And being a half demon half Human and half fox demon almost full at that.

After the written exam they begin the final exam. Having to do a substation, Henge and form three Bunshin (Clones). Iruka goes down the list until.

"Sasuke Uchiha" called Iruka. A thirteen year old with black hair and black eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a red fan on the back with grey pants walks over.

"Now transform into either me or Mizuki, preform a Substitution and perform three Bunshin's or more"

"Henge" muttered Sasuke turning into Iruka before transforming back and substituting himself with a long before summoning six illusions.

"Well done you pass" Sasuke grunts before grabbing a Hitai-ate and wraps it around his head and walks back to his seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka. Naruto walks down with an emotionless face. Once he reaches the area he performs a henge and turns into Mizuki before substituting with Iruka.

"Excellent Naruto now perform three clones"

Naruto grins evilly and starts laughing before crossing his hands and summons chakra. His chakra becomes visible but it's not blue it's black.

'**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** muttered Naruto before summoning a single clone. Everyone laughs while the clone walks over to a desk and sits down. Everyone stares wide eyed.

"A shadow clone an A rank Jounin and forbidden technique" muttered Mizuki.

"Naruto congratulations you p…" said Iruka only to be interrupted by a deep dark demonic chuckle. He looks at Naruto as the boy releases an evil chuckle before releasing a full blown laugh. Everyone stares at him like he's crazy.

"You shouldn't even be Shinobi" shouted the blond with blood red eyes with black cat like slits. Black chakra forms around him as he laughs "Unable to see underneath the Underneath"

"Im ashamed of all of you but especially you** Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei"** said Naruto as his voice turns demonic. Suddenly black flames surround the blond boy. Killer intent hits the air crushing many.

Flames shoot out everywhere burning everything it touches. A giant black fire dragon appears from Naruto's spot and roars before exploding. And there sits a crater with a tall fifteen year old looking teen.

His hair is two metres long and blood red with red fox ears sticking out. Dark thick whisker marks three on each cheek and his eyes are closed. Swinging behind him are nine red fox tails slicing the air he has clawed hands with his jaw locked back a bit revealing long fangs. He wears a black opened vest like t-shirt. Revealing scars across his body with medical tape around his abs showing a six pack. On his arms are tattoos.

On his left is Ichibi the one tailed yellow/brown Raccoon, Nibi the two tailed black cat, Sanbi the three tailed blue dragon turtle and Yonbi the Orange Rooster with four snake tails. On his right Gobi the five tailed white dog/wolf, Rokubi the yellow/orange six tailed Weasel, Shichibi the seven tailed grey/brown Badger and Hachibi the eight headed and eight tailed purple/black/grey snake. On his chest is the Kyuubi no Yokou the nine tailed blood red fox seals around each demon on his arms.

He wears a black cloak with in big red words it says 'Shinigami' and 'Kyuubi no Youko'. The words are surrounded by purple flames for the bottom design of the cloak flame like designs in blood.

He wears black Anbu style pants with three kunai/shuriken/senbon needle holsters on each leg. He wears a belt with fifteen scrolls attached with four item pouches at the back. The teen has five katana on him the first is on his back in a black sheath same as the others. The blade is yellow with black and red lightning bolts across.

By his left waist is a red blade with black and purple flame design. The next is a green blade with black tornado around the blade with cherry blossoms inside the tornado. The fourth is a blue blade with a white ocean design. And the last blade is brown with an ancient ruins design on the blade.

The teen opens his eyes revealing blood red ones with black cat like slits with ten purple diamonds surrounding each slit. The diamonds disappear before the teen starts laughing maniacally.

"W-W-Who a-a-are y-y-you" asked/stuttered Iruka"

The teen stares.

"Iruka-sensei im hurt that you don't recognise you own student and vessel of the Kyuubi"

"N-Naruto"

"Ha release the henge idiot" shouted a pink haired Banshee by the name of Sakura Haruno.

"Yes dobe get rid of the GenJutsu" said Sasuke before shouting kai summoning all his chakra. But nothing happens so many other students try doing the same but nothing still. Naruto bursts out with a dark demonic laugh.

"Humans are such idiots. The Uzumaki Naruto you once new never existed it was a mask a fake persona. I am Kyuubi Naruto deaths hands. I go by the codename Shinigami the mass Serial Killer" shouted Naruto releasing a dark chuckle "And all of you are to be **my new victims"**

Naruto unsheathes the yellow blade on his back and grin's an evil grin. Naruto appears in front of a brown haired male student and stabs him through the heart killing him instantly. This shocks many and they start to scream. Everyone heads towards the door but vines shoot out and stop them followed by sheets of ice appearing over every window.

Naruto grin's as Mizuki shouts demon and jumps at him with a kunai only to have a fox tail go straight through him and rip out his heart and crush it.

Naruto laughs and slices another student in half. Naruto rips out another's throat all the while laughing evilly. Kyuubi cheers inside her cage wanted more blood. Naruto crushes another's skull and cuts off the next head.

"_If I defeat him I shall be able to defeat and kill my brother" thought Sasuke_.

Sasuke races through some hands signs gathering chakra and breaths in.

'**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique)**" **shouted Sasuke before breathing out a stream of flames that turn into a fire ball. The fire ball hits Naruto but does nothing. Naruto looks at his shoulder and grabs a fire ball before literally putting it in his mouth and eats it. Sasuke stares wide eyed before Naruto appears in front of him.

"The last Uchiha my ass. Itachi was the one and only Uchiha ever besides Obito. You Uchiha are nothing but weak fools" stated Naruto before plunging his katana through his chest all the while cackling like a mad man. A girl with short lavender hair with white eyes and now pupils wearing a baggy grey jacket with grey pants stares wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun this isn't you" shouted the girl Naruto turns to her grinning evilly.

"Hinata beautiful thing you are but the Naruto-kun you once new never existed I said" Naruto plunges his left claw through Sasuke's throat killing him. Naruto throws the body away and licks the blood of his blade and spits it out in disgust.

"As always Uchiha blood tastes awful"

Sakura charges at him screaming something about revenge with a kunai in each hand. Naruto grabs her by the throat and smirks. He places a hand on her left breast. She shouts pervert and about not being allowed to rape her but he scowls.

"I'd never rape someone with a flat chest and someone as ugly as you I'd rather rape Hinata or Ino" admitted Naruto "Say goodbye Sakura" Naruto then channels lightning Nature charka through his hand. He sends an electric current to her heart and gives her a heart attack. Sakura gasps for air before she grabs her heart.

Naruto drops her as she falls dead on the floor. Iruka stares in complete shock.

"Only six people showed me compassion in my life at this academy. Shikimaru, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Iruka so I shall spar you along with Ino after all I hold know grudge against you. But the rest of you bullied, hated and laughed at me. So you shall all die" Naruto grins before slicing a girl in half.

Naruto grin's as shadow clones appear behind the seven he mentioned he wouldn't killed and they knocked them out. Naruto then kills of all the males leaving fifteen young ladies left.

"Well before I kill you I might as well make you into woman" said Naruto creating clones that each takes a girl and take away there virginity before slicing their throats. Naruto leaves the academy but not before summoning shadow clones to kill off everyone instructor that hurt him or didn't help him. Or threw him out of class Naruto smirks as he is surrounded by Anbu.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for the murder of thirty Students, Sasuke Uchiha and over twenty Chunin instructors" said an Anbu wearing a bear mask. An Anbu in a cat, lizard and eagle mask grab him "You are to be taken to the council to decide your fate"

The four Anbu go up in smoke taking Naruto with them. The five appear in the council room. On the council are the clan heads of each clan besides the Uchiha. Along with the third and his team mates, Danzo and fifteen civilians Naruto grins as he takes a seat.

"Demon im sure you know why you're here" shouted a civilian council member only to drop dead thanks to a kunai in the head.

"He broke the thirds law so I'm aloud to kill him"

"Naruto Uzumaki vessel of the Kyuubi no Youko you are charged off murder. For the death of thirty students, Sasuke Uchiha and twenty-five Chunin along with the now added extra fifty-nine Civilian members that have died thanks to you as the Shinigami in eight years. As well as the twenty other Chunin and five Jounin how do you plead" said Danzo.

"I plead not guilty to the ones that happened eight years ago from yesterday because after all I only defended my self. And besides they all deserved to die"

"Demon you killed my daughter so I'll kill you" shouted Haruno Umihiko Sakura's mother. She charges with a kunai in hand only to have a clawed hand through her throat. Naruto sighs as the shadow clone that killed the woman goes up in smoke.

"Sixty civilian deaths" muttered Sarutobi not impressed.

"Now council I'll take my leave. Just be lucky I didn't kill the heirs of the Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Akimichi and Inuzuka clans" said Naruto as he stares with cold dark eyes.

"Demon you are to be executed today" shouted a civilian attacking with a katana only to burst into flames.

"The council has no say in my execution or banishment only the Hokage does. Now if you don't mind im leaving this village but not before killing those who despise me. As in my father's letter to me"

Naruto then tosses a scroll to Hiashi who reads over it.

'_Dear my Son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Im sorry to having to seal Kyuubi inside of you my boy but I had to save the village. I just hope they treat you like a hero as my test to them. If they did not treat you as such I give you permission to destroy them. If you're reading this and happen to be Hokage you must be shocked. But im glad if you are. And now matter what you do to the village if you are loyal or try to destroy it I am proud_

_Love you Father Minato Namikaze' read_ Hiashi to the council. The council gasps as Naruto grins evilly before he appears in front of the Hokage's team-mates.

"Time for me to serve **justice"** shouted Naruto as he cuts both in half before the civilian members go up in flames followed by Danzo. Naruto grins before making the Anbu in the eagle and Lizard masks go up in black flames. Naruto smirks before he goes up in flames. Naruto appears in the middle of Konoha. Everyone stares with disgust and glares. Those brave or idiotic enough attack him with sharp weapons. Naruto sighs and draws the yellow blade known as Onwa Kaminari (Gentle Thunder).

Even with its given name the blade itself it never gentle at all. The blade sparks with a crimson lightning before he appears in front of a civilian and slices his head off. Naruto summons an army of shadow clones who start killing everyone Civilian and Shinobi that was cruel to him. Shop Keepers scream in pain Shinobi yell for mercy. An Anbu wearing a Dog mask appears with lightning coming off his hand and up his arms.

"Naruto stop this at once before I am forced to kill you" said Dog.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake the so called son of the fourth my idiotic father move or I shall move you myself"

"No this stops now. **Lightning Blade**" Kakashi charges forward and thrusts his hand forward begging for forgiveness to his sensei. Just as the arm is about he hit Naruto grabs Kakashi and throws him over his shoulder and into a building. Naruto heads towards the south gate with an evil grin.

As Naruto walks off a man with a bowl hair cut and big bushy eye brows wearing a green spandex suit with his head band for a belt appears. Next to him is a mini me and both have orange leg warmers.

Next to them is a girl with a pink buttoned shirt that hugs her figure showing off her curves with black pants with brown hair in buns with scrolls on a belt with kunai and shuriken holsters on her legs with a B cup. And the other is a boy with long black hair with pale white eyes wearing a white jacket and grey pants. He has a kunai holsters on his right leg each about fourteen years of age.

"Halt your Unyouthfulness shall be stoped here" shouted the older man.

"It is a Gai-sensei's youthful form says" shouted the mini version of the man.

"Maito Gai sensei of team 9 also known as team Gai consisting of Rock lee the dead last of his year only able to use TaiJutsu, Weapon Mistress Tenten and Genius Prodigy of the Hyuga clan Neji Hyuga" said Naruto appearing in front of Tenten and slams a fist into her gut knocking her out and throws her on his shoulder. Naruto then starts running. Gai and Lee run after him with Neji behind them. The two spandex Ninja running with one on each side of him and Neji behind him Naruto sighs.

Naruto increases his speed to half of his normal and races towards the gate. Naruto round house kicks a Chunin who tries to stop him and uses him as a plate form to leap over the gate. Naruto lands on the ground using chakra to soften the blow causing a giant crater.

Naruto then runs at full speed so that you only see a red and black hardly see able flash. Naruto crosses the boarder between Fire and Water Country and heads to wave with Tenten over his shoulder.

Naruto makes camp about three hours run away from the boarder which is about a two days walk. Naruto places Tenten next to a tree and starts doing hand signs.

'**Metal Release: Binding Chains'** suddenly metal chains made out of titanium shoot out of the ground and wrap around Tenten's hands before tying them behind her back. More chains shoot out and tie her upper body and arms included to the tree before more wrap around her legs. Naruto then channels chakra into the chains and they start draining the weapon mistress's chakra resources only leaving her with enough to live before removing her weapons and scrolls and her hidden ones.

Naruto sighs and starts making some beef soup. Naruto grabs a scroll and draws blood before wiping it across some Kanji making a tent appear, two sleeping bags two blankets and cooking supplies along with food.

After an hour Tenten starts to stir her eyes swing open and she looks around the camp. She then notices the chains and tries to move she then tries to summon chakra but feels pain in her body so stops.

She then notices Naruto and glares at him. Naruto looks at with her cold dark eyes.

"What did you do to me? You better not have rapped me" shouted Tenten.

"Woman I am not that low to rape someone who has done no wrong to me and is unable to defend themselves.

"Yeah like you can talk after all you did rape most of the female students in your class and they were defenceless"

"Correct my shadow clones did" replied Naruto in a monotone voice. The red haired teen walks over with a bowl of soup and places a spoon near her mouth.

"Eat up"

"How do I know it's not poisonous?"

"It's not I need you as a bargaining chip for Konoha"

"You have abandoned the village so you're a missing-nin now"

"No the village abandoned me not the other way around" stated Naruto as he releases Tenten's arms and hands before summoning chains to wrap around her waist and wrap themselves around the tree.

"There now eat we have a long journey ahead tonight" said Naruto before he uses a Jutsu to move the tree and Tenten in closer to the fire.

"The voices inside my head have told me to do what I must do to survive" said Naruto

"So you hear voices great" said Tenten sarcastically "You're insane"

"The voices I hear the Kyuubi's and my blades each wanting blood" Naruto cackles like a mad man before stopping and placing a hand on the hilt of the green blade with the tornado and cherry blossom design. He unsheathes Kaze Hana and blocks a shuriken as a man with spiky black hair with brown eyes wearing the Jounin attire of Iwa appears with an Iwa headband but a slash through it. He has a giant axe on his back and grins.

"Well, well what do we have here a couple of brats. Boy hand of the girl and I won't kill you" said the missing Nin.

"No" replied Naruto in a cold dark voice with emotionless eyes.

"Kid if you no what's good for you, you will leave her here with me for some fun" said the missing nin with a giant smirk "After all I am Tadashi Takara an A class missing Ninja from Iwa"

"I don't give a shit besides your already dead"

"Ha yeah right you little shit" replied Tadashi not knowing they'd be his last words. Suddenly hundreds of deep gashes appear all over his body. He then hears the sound of Naruto sheathing his blade.

"_When did he cut me" asked Tadashi_ as he slumps over dead on the ground. Naruto sighs and cuts of his head before sealing it away then he burns the body.

"Its best get some sleep we leave at dawn and do not worry once I reach Wave country your free to go" said Naruto as he unchains Tenten's legs before summoning chains to wrap her hands in front of her. A chain wraps around her left leg and wraps around a tree leaving enough length for her to go about fifty metres before the chain stops her.

Naruto summons a second tent for her to use. Naruto slips into his with a sleeping bag and blanket. Tenten sighs and does the same.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto awakes and changes into the same cloths as yesterday but with a fish net shirt underneath. Naruto walks out of his Tent followed by Tenten who walks out of hers.

Naruto sighs before summoning a basket of apples.

"Eat we leave after Breakfast" Naruto seals away his cooking supplies along with tent's, blankets and sleeping bags. Tenten sits down and grabs an apple. Naruto uses one of his tails to grab an apple to eat himself.

"Naruto why did you leave the village" asked Tenten. Naruto stares at her and sits down.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"That the fourth killed him but what's this got to do with you"

"Because it does and the Kyuubi wasn't killed no one can kill a demon. Instead she was sealed using the dead consuming seal by Summoning the Shinigami to take the souls of the caster and the one it's used on. The only way to seal a demon is inside the form of a new born baby. Yondaime asked for this boy to be seen as a hero but he wasn't. He was thrown out of stores spit on and beaten. On his birthdays which happened to be the day of the Kyuubi festival he was beaten ten times worse then normal and most the time killed. The third put up a law saying that the younger generation were never to know. The boy started to hate his home. Then he met Kyuubi at the age of five and she started training him at six they fused he put up a mask to protect himself. The only ones that never hated were a select few" said Naruto

"How do you know this?"

"Because that boy was me" replied Naruto with cold eyes "I despise Konoha and my so called father the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. They needed a scapegoat so they chose me the bastards did. Now lets leave I intend to reach wave today" Naruto unchains her legs by then chains her arms behind her back and wraps the end of it around his right wrist.

"Let's go" Tenten nods and she follows him. Naruto sighs as he walks to wave. The two walk in silence for an hour till Naruto stops.

"What's wrong?"

"We're being followed by Eighty Shinobi Anbu ranked Leaf to" said Naruto as he chains Tenten to a tree and walks to the middle of the area. He unsheathes Shinsetsu Honoo (Tender Flame). Suddenly Eighty Anbu members appear with NE on their uniforms.

"Root" muttered Naruto

"Demon you are to be killed for murdering Danzo-sama"

"You forget I have a hostage"

"We could careless after all we were ordered to kill both of you under orders of the civilians"

"Bastard" said Naruto as he appears behind the leader who bursts into flames. They smirk and draw there blades.

Naruto sighs as he unsheathes Kaze Hana (Wind Flower) before pulling out an MP3 player and selecting a song (Bodies by Drowning Pool)

_Let the bodies hit the floor _(Naruto round house kicks a Root in the head crushing his skull)_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto knees a root in the gut before cutting his head off before cutting another in half.

_  
Beaten why for  
can't take much more  
_

Naruto appears in front of a Root member and kicks him into the air before axe kicking him in the neck breaking his neck in two. Naruto elbows another into the air before cutting his spine.

_  
Here we go...Here we go...Here we go  
_

Naruto stabs another in the heart and crushes another skull with a kick.

_  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
_

Naruto sheaths Kaze Hana before stabbing a Root before they burst into flames. Naruto launches a wave of fire at three and burns them to bits.

_  
One - Something's got to give  
two - Something's got to give _(Naruto snaps a roots spine in half)_  
Three - Something's got to give  
now  
_

Five charge at the red haired teen only to have there skull crushes and hearts incinerated.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor _(Naruto kicks another into a tree and it collapses on their skull crushing it in the process)_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto is stabbed in the shoulder blade but he smirks and spins around and slices the roots head off Naruto plunges his fist through another before throwing a fire ball at two more.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor _(Naruto rips four more to shreds with wind chakra before electrocuting another two with lightning chakra _  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Push me again  
This is the end

Naruto forms a Rasengan and ploughs through two before cutting another's head off.

_  
Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

Naruto consumes two in shadows before dispersing the two blobs making them disappear.

_  
One - Something's got to give  
two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
now  
_

Naruto burns another and slits the next throat.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto slices two root members' spines and kicks out the next heart making it explode against a tree.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto kicks another into the air and appears above them before plunges Shinsetsu Honoo through his chest before he bursts into flames.

_  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
you're all by yourself but you're not alone  
you wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
_

Naruto kicks another into a tree and burns him alive before doing the same to two others.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto then proceeds to punch another in the skull crushing it before giving the next a heart attack.

_  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
_

Naruto burns the next five before cutting the next in half.

_  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
_

Naruto kicks the next into a tree before punching him in the throat crushing his wind pipe.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto smirks as the other ten stare. Naruto summons two towers of darkness that consume four and obliterate them.

_  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

Naruto cuts the next in half before burning five more before shredding the next before crushing five more skulls.

_  
The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor_

Naruto then explodes wiping out five Root members leaving ten. Naruto smirks and starts doing hand signs.

'**Kageton **(Shadow Release):** Darkness Dragon Bombs' shouted Naruto** summoning a giant black dragon head that shoots hundreds of black balls. The balls hit the last ten and consume them in darkness before dispersing killing them in the process.

Naruto looks over the area and grins sadistically.

"Look at it isn't it glorious" asked Naruto summoning shadow clones to throw the remaining bodies into a heap. Naruto unchains Tenten and the two leave continuing there journey to wave.

Please R&R Read and Review

Poll 1 Pairings

A) Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri)

B) No


	2. Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country PT 1

**Chapter 2: Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country Part 1**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

'_Reading/Music'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

Naruto sighs as he arrives near Wave as in front of him stands a giant bridge. Instead of the usually clothing he wears a black t-shirt with an opened half black half orange jacket the top half black and the bottom orange. He wears orange cargo pants with the Uzumaki swirl in red on the sides. On the back of the jacket is the same but with a red Kyuubi in the black part and the Uzumaki symbols on the orange part. He has a chain wrapped around his left arm. Around his right leg below the knee is medical tape wrapped around the pant leg and for the finisher he is surrounded by blood red chakra.

Naruto looks at Tenten and sighs as she stares in awe. Naruto grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. Naruto then jumps onto the bridge using chakra to land. The teen then puts Tenten go who goes to slap him but he grabs her hand.

"Ne I wouldn't do that after all I could easily chain you up and throw you into the water to drown" said Naruto in a monotone voice. Tenten sighs before the two walk off. Right before they arrive in a village Naruto stops.

"Tenten as I said you may leave once we reach wave but it be best to rest before you leave. Once I leave wave your free to go. But you may leave while im in wave if you wish. But it is best to stay with me after all Root are after to kill me and you. Besides you have no means off getting past the bridge" said the red head teen.

"Fine I'll stay" said Tenten as Naruto releases her chains and walks into the village. The two walk in silence until Naruto stops. In front of him is a site that makes him outraged.

A woman with long black hair with hints of blue with brown eyes is around twenty-nine. She wears a pink shirt with a red collar along with a long blue skirt coming down past her knees with a C cup. Surrounded by what seem to be twenty bandits holding knives and swords. One grabs her left breast and squeezes it she flinches as they give her lust filled grins.

"Hey boys look at this pretty thing what should we do with her" asked a thug

"How about we have some fun" second another they stare at her as she gives of fear filled looks. Two grab hold of her arms and smirk as another touches gropes her while two more fondle her breasts.

"STOP PLEASE" she shouted but they don't care. Naruto grits his teeth before he appears behind the two that are holding her and grabs there heads. Naruto then squeezes there skulls making them scream in pain releasing her.

"I hate scum like you who hurt the innocent or think woman as nothing but toys" Naruto then crushes there skulls causing bones to dig into their brains killing them. Naruto throws them away and grins sadistically before appear in front of the three that fondled the woman's breasts.

They go to attack until three tails are plunged through their hearts. Naruto growls before throwing them away. The red head teen than turns to the next and round house kick him in the throat crushing his wind pipe.

"Who do you think you are punk were Gatou's men" shouted a thug only to be a hand through his chest. Naruto turns to the next and blasts him with killer intent so bad that he kills himself. He then hits the next and he chokes on his own spit killing him as well. The remaining eleven release battle cries and charge to their doom. Naruto starts doing hand signs before breathing out a stream of black flames that incinerate them.

Naruto walks over to he woman "Are you alright"

"Yes… Thank you very much for helping me please tell me how I can repay you"

"Could you show us a place to rest?"

"Yes if you want you could stay with us"

"Are you sure we won't be a bother"

"Or course not our house use to be an Inn"

"Arigatou Miss…"

"Tsunami"

"Thank you Tsunami. I am Naruto and this is my companion Tenten" said Naruto lying a bit.

"Follow me then" said Tsunami as she walks off smiling. Naruto tells Tenten to follow so she complies after all having nothing else to do until he leaves.

"May I ask who you live with you Tsunami-san" asked the red headed teen.

"MY son Inari and my Father the bridge builder Tazuna. My father left a couple of days ago to hire a team of Ninja from Konoha to protect him while he builds the bridge"

"That's good" Naruto the moves over next to Tenten and whispered in her ears "When they arrive you can leave with them"

Tenten sighs as Naruto tosses all her scrolls and extra's loaded with her other weapons and more. Tenten equips them to her belt and places a few in her pockets.

The three walk in silence until they arrive at a large Inn. Tsunami walks in and shouted "Inari im home"

Suddenly a boy wearing a white t-shirt and a green piece of clothing (Don't know what the heck it is) with a green bucket hat.

"Mama who are they" asked the young eight year old boy.

"Oh Inari these are Tenten and Naruto"

"Hello nice to meet you" said Tenten.

"Yo" said Naruto in a monotone voice with an expressionless face.

"Are you Shinobi" asked Tsunami. Tenten goes to speak but Naruto goes first.

"We are but im a Missing-nin. I'm actually quiet famous among the Shinobi Nations, every village and each Daimyo"

"I thought you were only famous in Konoha" asked Tenten

"Tenten have you ever heard of the triple S class Anbu captain known as the Fox or better known as the Humanoid Typhoon with a bounty large enough to create two hidden villages with enough money to last five years. With the highest kill rate and missions complete with the lowest injury rate" asked Naruto

"Yes why"

"Because he is me only the third and Jiraiya knows of my identity" Tenten stares completely shocked at this.

"I was trained by the Third and Jiraiya from the age of five for a year. They taught me everything along with the added help of shadow clones. The third tested me for Genin rank and I become an apprentice under Jiraiya. I become a Chunin in Suna and a Jounin when I fought Jiraiya one on one in front of the third. At the age of eight and at nine I become an Anbu then a month later a captain. During this I made a clone to act like an idiot and play pranks whiling attending the academy. Two months from the Genin exams I took over and I disappeared from the Anbu corps. No one knew that I was a captain from Konoha but Jiraiya the Third and now you" said Naruto in a monotone voice before giving off a blood thirsty look "You no my first kill felt so good"

Tenten stared like he was crazy "Soon I started to loose my sanity especially during the academy. You know it took everything I had not to kill them the day I first them all and then on. Especially the Haruno and Uchiha" said Naruto with sadistic /blood thirsty grins and licks his lips. The red head walks over to a chair and sits down in it but not before taking off his blades and placing them on the floor.

"When the Konoha team arrive you can leave when they leave. I have no use to have you as a hostage" stated Naruto "Besides only need to keep you with me until I crossed the boarder and arrived here" The red head sighs before drawing blood from his thumb and doing a few hand signs.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu'** muttered Naruto placing his right palm on the table forming a combination of seals. A puff of smoke appears before a small red fox appears with a scroll holder on its back. Its single tail wags in the air as its giant blue eyes stare at Naruto.

"KAWAI" shouted Tenten and Tsunami as they pick up the fox and cuddle it. Not even caring about the teens words.

"You mind releasing Onwa Suta (Gentle Star)" asked the teen. The girls nod and place the fox on the table who releases a breath.

"Onwa Suta I need you to deliver a scroll to Iwa from me. The scroll contains the head of an A class Missing-nin Tadashi Takara" said Naruto the fox nodded as Naruto loads the scroll into the capsule on her back and seals it. The fox then races off with incredible speed rivalling that of Maito Gai without his weights.

"Onwa Suta is a delivery fox she specialises in speed one of the fastest too along with the other lower level foxes" stated Naruto "Can you please show me to my room"

"Off course" replied Tsunami not even caring about he hostage bit.

"_If he kidnapped her he wouldn't let her leave so he mustn't be that bad" she thought._

Naruto summons a futon and lays down in it falling asleep.

* * *

**Time Skip – Two weeks later**

Naruto awakes from his two week slumber of training inside his mind with Kyuubi learning new demon arts. Naruto heads down stairs meeting the eyes of Tenten, Tsunami and Inari.

"I see you're awake. Never thought someone could sleep for so long" said Tsunami with a smile

"Hn" replied Naruto as he takes a seat with all five blades attached to the left side of his waist. Suddenly the door opens revealing an old man with grey hair drinking a bottle of sake.

"Tsunami, Inari im home" shouted the man.

"Father/Grandpa" shouted the two.

Behind him through the door walks in Hinata without her jacket wearing a black t-shirt with a black trench coat over the top. Her hair long with a pair of scimitars on her back she wears black Ninja sandals with black Anbu pants.

Behind her comes Kiba wearing a grey jacket opened revealing a black t-shirt along with grey pants. He wears black arm bracelets with Akamaru on his head with what seem to be a spiked collar around his neck.

The next to walk in is Shino looking the same as before followed by a woman around twenty-five she has long black hair with red eyes, She wears a red dress like shirt with one sleeve. She has shinobi pants but shorter then normal with medical tape around her arms, torso and legs.

"Hello im Kurenai Yuuhi" said the woman

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Kiba Inuzuka

"Shino Aburame" said the Genin team as they introduced each other.

"Tsunami and my son Inari along with Tenten and…" said Tsunami introducing them but she stops when Naruto stands deciding to speak for himself. There eyes widen with shock as they stare at him.

"Naruto Kyuubi. It's been a long time hasn't it" said Naruto. They each become scarred not because of Killer intent because he's not releasing any but his dead and cold like voice. As ice seems to appear from his mouth as he breaths out

"N-N-Naruto I-i-i-is I-it t-t-true t-t-t-that y-y-you h-h-hold t-t-t-the K-Kyuubi" asked/stuttered Kiba

"And that you were an Anbu captain" said a scarred Shinobi

"I see that the Third released the information and who I truly am" said Naruto as he sits back down.

"Don't worry I don't plan to kill you but if you were someone else I would" added the red headed teen as he grins sadistically releasing killer intent. But different then normal it had blood lust radiating through it.

"I was hoping it would be a different group though. It's been a while since I felt the feel of the kill and blood hitting your body and blade" said Naruto with a sadistic grin. "Kurenai do you have a bingo book"

"Hai" replied the red eyed woman scarred for her and her student's lives so she throws over her bingo book.

Naruto opens up to the last page and laughs.

"So they put two and two together hey. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze also known as Naruto Kyuubi Rank Anbu Captain also known as Fox and Quadruple S class Missing Ninja of Konoha. Mission ranks 10 D, 2365 C, 3593 B, 5238 A, 3867 S, 153 SS, 84 SSS and 29 SSSS with a bounty high enough to form three Shinobi Villagers. Other Names: the serial killer the Shinigami, the Red flash and the Humanoid Typhoon with the highest kill status, lowest injury status and highest Mission status.

Number of kills:

**Genin **– Total – 122 – Iwa – 32, Kiri – 23, Suna – 3, Kumo – 16, Konoha – 35, Grass – 12, Waterfall – 1, Sound – 0.

**Chunin class total** – 190– Iwa – 45, Kiri – 36, Kumo – 34, Suna – 13, Konoha – 39, Waterfall – 2, Sound – 0, Grass – 21.

**Jounin total** – 214, Iwa – 76, Kiri – 57, Kumo – 46, Suna – 24, Konoha – 6, Waterfall – 0, Sound – 0, Grass – 5

**Anbu rank total** – 423 – Iwa – 105, Kiri – 89, Kumo – 67, Suna – 24, Konoha – 135, Waterfall – 1, Sound – 0, Grass – 2.

**Hunter Nin class** total – 419 – Iwa – 205, Kiri – 104, Kumo – 85, Suna – 20, Konoha – 5, Waterfall – 0, Sound – 0, Grass – 0

**Missing Nin count:**

**Iwa** – D Class 25, C 102, B 584, A 768, S 324 total 1803, **Kiri** – D 20, C 95, B 149, A 243, S 102 total 609, **Kumo** – D 12, C 34, B, 213, A 182, S 154 Total 595, **Suna** – D 2, C 12, B 102, A 127, S 139 total 382, **Konoha** – D 1, C 5, B 53, A 34, S 35 total 128, **Waterfall **– D 0, C 1, B 4, A 2, S 1 total 8, **Grass** – D 1, C 2, B 1, A 4 S 0 total 8. Missing Ninja count all up 3533 non Missing Ninja count 1368 all together 4901. As I said before highest kill rating.

Skill level:

NinJutsu: Above Kage Level, KenJutsu: Above Legendary, TaiJutsu: Above Kage Level, GenJutsu: Above Kage Level, Fuuinjutsu: Seal Master Pro specialises in KinJutsu or forbidden arts as well as Demon arts, KenJutsu and TaiJutsu.

Noticeable Features: Red Hair, Red eyes with black slits, fangs, three whisker marks on each cheek carries five blades.

Notes: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko nine tailed fox demon.

Blood lines: Unknown" finished the teen grinning like crazy. Everyone stares in shock and most wanting to bring up their lunch.

"How could you kill so many" asked Inari in disbelief

"Im a Ninja I kill it's my job. Besides all those kills were either those who hurt others or tried to kill me besides I didn't even know it was that high. And that's just within around seven years" stated Naruto with a sadistic smirk.

"You know they forgot one thing in that my element alignments. Doton (Earth Release) Fuuton (Wind Release), Katon (Fire Release), Suiton (Water Release), Kageton (Shadow Release), Light Release, Metal Release, Magma Release, Hyoton (Ice Release) and Mokuton (Wood Release)"

"But I have three new alignments (I forgot to add these to the Prologue). Sand, Smoke and Void. Sand is Wind and Earth fusion, Smoke is Fire, Water and Wind fusion. While void the deadliest of the demon elements that I had unlocked yesterday during my sleep. Fused of the three most deadly elements Wind, Lightning and shadows or Darkness as it prefers. But in total I have fourteen affinities" said Naruto as he flips through the Bingo book.

"You mind if I keep this" asked Naruto

"Keep it but why" asked Kurenai scarred still along with her students.

"A Missing Ninja needs to make a living" replied the red headed teen as he places the book in the right pant leg pocket. The teen stands up before walking past the Konoha team.

"Where are you going" asked Kurenai

"I'll be back soon im just going hunting. After all the S class Missing Nin from Kirigakure Tenshou was last seen camping near Wave Country" said the teen going up in flames.

The red headed teen appears in a swirl off flames just outside of the village surrounded by a forest.

The teen heads towards what seems to be smoke. He looks form behind a tree. And there eating a boar is a giant man with two large battle axes on his back behind is a large tent.

He has long spiky black hair with brown eyes about thirty. He wears a black shirt with black cargo pants. The sleeves of his shirt are ripped off. He has chains wrapped around his wrists as well.

On each leg are two kunai and shuriken holsters. He wears a belt with ten item pouches equipped to it. Around his left bicep is a Kiri headband with a slash through it.

"You can come out now" said the man

"So you detected me excellent" said Naruto stepping out from behind the tree smirking as he unsheathes Kaze Hana (Wind Flower) and Yonaka Izumi (Midnight Water).

"Who are you and what do you want" asked the man

"Who am I is unimportant now but what im after is your head Tenshou" said the red headed teen.

"So Kiri sends a punk brat that is over confident to try and kill me that's a laugh" said Tenshou drawing both giant axes.

"Im not over confident because I no im going to kill you" said Naruto charging forward he swings both blades but Tenshou blocks with his battle axes.

He swings Naruto into the air before launching a compressed long bullet of water at him. The stream pullet hits him in the gut sending him rocketing into the air. Naruto smirks before his tails extend and grab a hold of nine trees and pull him down towards the ground.

Naruto hits the ground causing a giant explosion that forms a huge dust cloud. The wind blows around the area making trees rip out of the ground Tenshou covers his eyes. The dust clears and there stands the teen standing on a pillar surrounded by a giant crater that you can't even see the bottom.

"For a hunter-nin your quiet stronger then the normal ones I've faced"

"Oh no im a Genin" said Naruto telling half the truth.

"You must be lying or that you've been a Genin for many years and haven't improved your rank"

"Not really I become a Genin around two weeks ago" replied Naruto in a cold dead voice. Tenshou's eyes bug out before he is forced to block the impact of both blades. The axe in his right hand starts to crack under the pressure of the blades. The blade then explodes into thousands of shards.

The older mans eyes widen with shock as he jumps back to avoid both blades. He stares as Naruto rushes in with incredible speed. Naruto swings both blades with wind element nature chakra making them deadlier.

Tenshou dodges the blades only to have his cloths cut and blood spray outwards.

"I dodged how"

Naruto smirks before holding up both blades. Tenshou stares wide eyed at the chakra around them

"Wind chakra to make the blades range of attack wider and to stronger to take you out. After all wind is the second most deadly primary element there is" stated the teen before he charges and swings both blades. Tenshou dodges to the side but blood sprays outwards from his right arm showing many deep gashes.

"Your no ordinary Genin" said Tenshou holding his last Battle axe with both hands.

"That's because I lied to you. I took the Genin exams two weeks ago so everyone would know who I was. But at the time I was already an Anbu captain who only I, the third Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin new off. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but I go by Naruto Kyuubi. I am known as Fox, Red flash, the serial Killer Shinigami finally also known as the humanoid Typhoon. The man with the highest bounty, highest missions complete, lowest injury rate and highest kill status in all the land. I am a Quadruple S ranked Missing Ninja of Konoha. And I am after your head"

Tenshou stares in shock and fright.

"It can't be" blurted out Tenshou knowing he was already dead unless he begged for his life.

"Please spare me please" begged Tenshou

"Sorry but Kaze Hana wants your blood and I must please her" stated Naruto raises Kaze Hana making wind chakra swirl around her. He brings the blade down and decapitates him. Naruto sighs and seals the head in a scroll.

Naruto searches the dead body and seals away every scroll, Kunai, Shuriken and the Battle axe before burning it. He then goes to the tent and grabs some more scrolls sealing them away. He grabs a bag of diamonds and seals it away to along with what seems to be fifty million Ryuu. He grabs it and seals forty million in one scroll for wave and the other ten in a scroll for himself.

Not to mention that Tenshou's head is worth Eighty million Ryuu and the Fifteen Million Ryuu bounty from Tadashi for a grand total of one hundred and five million Ryuu in total.

Naruto grins as he leaves the camp after finding a freezer loaded with food along with the summoning contract for the falcons which happened to have nothing but Hyuga signatures and Tenshou's.

Naruto sighs before opening his new Bingo book and finding a B rank Missing-nin of Kumo Yugito Nii vessel of Nibi happened to be headed towards wave.

Naruto takes off thinking what good luck after all if he wishes to destroy Konoha he will need an army. And considering he was the leader of Akatsuki and Sound which wasn't the village's hidden name. Its real name was the hidden village of Shadows. He allied himself with Orochimaru who agreed to help the boy as long as he as aloud to help and kill the third.

"_The old man as a fool" thought the teen_ as he travels to the boarder he leaps off the bridge and lands on a branch. Naruto activates his divine dragon eyes. Ten purple diamonds appear in each eye around each slit.

Naruto looks around the forest until he finds a fifteen or sixteen year old girl with long blond hair. She has green eyes with a tall slender figure. Black Anbu pants that hug hugging her waist showing off her curves. She has a large C cup chest wearing a purple tank top with a Jounin vest with a head band around her neck with the Kumo symbol with a slash through it.

Behind her are twenty Anbu each with a Kumo headband hot on her trail each throwing Kunai or Shuriken at her yelling words like 'die demon scum' and 'I'll avenge so and so' just crossing the boarder of wave country. A good three days walk away.

Naruto releases all his chakra weights and gravity weights before pumping demonic chakra into his legs and bursts forward with great speed destroying the branch and the tree along with five others.

Naruto dashes through the forest bulldozing through tree after tree. The teen jumps over a branch before rocketing off a tree increasing his speed. Naruto continues running if he was in a village they would be twenty blocks away. Once reaching what would be the distance of twelve blocks he starts breaking. He breaks the entire distance and rams into five Anbu sending them flying kilometres away.

They stare at him before glaring.

"Oh sorry about that"

"Who are you" asked the captain of the squad.

"Who am I. Well im the protector of all Jinchuuriki" stated the teen

"He's a demon lover kill him"

"Of course im a demon lover after all im a Jinchuuriki and a fox Hanyou" said Naruto before his nine tails extend and the fur becomes hard as metal and form spikes. His tails impale nine Anbu. The other six charge forward as Naruto unsheathes Kodai Tsuchi (ancient Earth).

He plunges the blade into the ground which causes rock spikes to shoot out and try to impale the Anbu but they jump over them. They throw a barrage of shuriken charged with lightning chakra. Naruto sighs as rock shoots out of the ground and forms a protective wall around him.

He dashes out and slices an Anbu in half before spinning into the air sheathing the blade and lands. The teen then folds his hands and bends his legs and has his left side facing them.

"You should feel honoured you're the first I've used this style on. The Strong jolt Fox TaiJutsu style that revolves around the legs as the main weapon" Naruto then charges forward and spin kicks an Anbu into the air before appearing above him spinning too with his right leg out.

"Fox Spinning Heel Drop" shouted Naruto slamming his heal into the Anbu's head with chakra enforced blow crushing his skull and sending him through a full grown tree. The other four stare in shock before he appears in front of one.

"Whirling Fox" shouted Naruto as he throws a spin kick but the Anbu dodges but he lowers his body and slams his leg into their ribs.

"Whirling Fox Twisting Change" muttered Naruto using his hands to spin to the right and kicking the Anbu in the left ribs sending him into a tree. And because of the momentum of the first kick then the second he goes straight through it followed by another two.

"Fox Cutting Nut buster" screamed Naruto appearing in front of him and kicking him in the jewels with a chakra enforced blow destroying his pelvis. Along with coating it in wind chakra cuts him in half.

The other three charge like idiots not even thinking about there dead team-mates.

"Fox Upper Kick" yelled Naruto as he upper cuts an Anbu in the chin with his foot boosting him into the air.

"Fox Rapid Kick" said Naruto as he appears under the Anbu doing a hand stand. He then starts kicking him in the chin. Making him fly up into the sky he then pushes his body into the air with his arms and starts kicking rapidly into the Anbu's neck and chin sending him flying upwards.

Naruto lands on the ground before jumping upwards.

"Fox Round House Skull Crusher" Naruto then channels enough chakra equalling half that of Kakashi Hatake's in his right foot and he round house kicks the man in the head. His mask breaks along with his entire skull being crushed and turned into dust. The dead mans body flies in the air before hitting a mountain side. Naruto lands on the ground and glares at the two terrified Kumo Ninja.

"Tell your village and all the others that any one who tries to assonate a Jinchuuriki will have to answer to me. Naruto Kyuubi vessel of the Kyuubi no Youko also known as the Humanoid Typhoon" They stare afraid at him after all each village received the information on the teen. They then run off scarred shitless.

Naruto sighs and walks over to the now curled up female Jinchuuriki crying.

"Please don't hurt me" shouted Yugito Nii. Naruto sighs and kneels down and moves a strand of hair from her face. Naruto places a hand under her chin and pulls her face up and smiles at her.

"It's alright im not going to hurt you after all were the same? I am the vessel of Kyuubi my sister"

"What do you mean Sister were not related"

"Not by blood but by who and what we are. We are both Jinchuuriki so we must stick together" stated the teen as he smiles at her. Yugito Nii thanks him before passing out. Naruto sighs and picks her up bridal style before running back to Tazuna's hosue but not before summoning another fox to heads to Kiri to deliver Tenshou's head and receive the bounty.

* * *

Could someone tell me if i said Kyuubi was boy or Girl i can't remember or find it

Please Read and Review - tell me if it was a bit to rushed or not.

Poll 1 Pairings

A) Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri)

Tenten - 2

femKyuubi - 4

both Kyuubi and Tenten - 1

Yugito Nii - 0

B) No


	3. Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country PT 2

**Chapter 3: Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country Part 2**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

'_Reading/Flashback/Music'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

Naruto arrives back at Tazuna's hosue and walks in carrying Yugito Nii. He walks in and goes up to his room with everyone's eyes on him.

Naruto lies her down on his futon before walking back down stairs. Everyone looks at him.

"What the fuck you looking at"

"It's not nice to swear" said Inari

"You know out of the entire English dictionary Fuck is the only word that is referred to as the F-word because it's the one magical word. Because just by its sound it can describe pain, pleasure, hate and love. Fuck as most words in the English language is deprived from German the word Freiken which means to strike.

In English Fuck falls into many grammatical categories. As a Transitive Verb for instance John Fucked Sherlie as an intransitive verb Sherlie Fucks. Its meanings not always sexual it can be used as an adjective such as John's doing all the fucking work. As part of an Adverb Sherlie talks to fucking much.

As an Adverb enhancing an adjective Sherlie is fucking beautiful. As a noun I don't give a fuck. As part of a word absofuckinglutely or infuckingcredible and almost every word in a sentence fuck the fucking fuckers.

As you realise there aren't too many words with the versatility of fuck as these examples of describing situations such as fraud: I got fucked at the used car lot. Dismay: ah fuck it. Trouble: I guess im really fucked now. Aggression: Don't fuck with me buddy. Difficulty: I don't understand this fucking question. Inquiry: Who the fuck was that. Dissatisfaction: I don't like what the fuck is going on here. Incompetence: He's a fuck off. Dismissal: Why don't you go out side and play hide and go fuck yourself.

Im sure you can think of many more examples. With all these multipurpose applications how can anyone be offended when you use the word? We say use this unique flexible word more often in your daily speech. It will identify the quality of your character immediately. Say it loudly and proudly FUCK YOU!!" said Naruto in the form of lecturing someone causing everyone to look at him like he's crazy.

"DON'T SWEAR" Shouted Inari

"Say it loudly and proudly FUCK YOU!!" said the teen repeating the end of his lecture before turning to Kurenai with an emotionless face.

"So Kurenai-san hows the village doing without half of the council, along with ninety-nine percent of the Academy Teachers dead and without their precious Uchiha" asked the teen in a cold dead voice.

"Actually the council members you killed were Root members in disguise and the Uchiha isn't dead along with that Haruno girl. Danzo apparently was planning to kill you if you graduated or not. But his plan changed when you went to kill the Uchiha so he used a substation with a root member placing a Genjutsu over him to look like the Uchiha. Before doing the same with the Haruno then when you left the village had a vote of letting you go or sending root members after to kill you. And the rule was only civilians could vote so it was in favour of the Council members that hated you. And since more then ninety percent of them hate you they sent Root after you"

"Eighty im guessing so that's what they meant by being ordered to kill me by the villagers. Meh I killed them anyway the bastards." Naruto then senses two presences in the woods of two of his subordinates. "Any way if you don't mind im going for a walk"

The red headed teen then proceeds to walk out the front door before going up in flames. Naruto appears in a swirl of flames by a lake.

"Itachi, Kisame reveal yourselves" said Naruto before two figures appear from the wood kneeling in front of him.

The first is around eighteen with a straw hat. He wears a black cloak with red clouds for design. He has long black hair with red eyes with three red dots like swirls around each black pupil. He wears purple nail polish with a katana strapped to his back.

The next is a man around twenty-nine blue looking like a shark with gills on his face with spiked black hair defying gravity. On his back is a large Zanbatou wrapped in bandages. He wears a straw hat with a black cloak with red clouds as well.

"Master" said the two bowing their heads.

"Itachi it seems your brother is still alive"

"Yes it seems so master"

"Itachi head back to the village and have Pain along with the other Akatsuki members head out and tell the other seven Jinchuuriki that I have her vessel and to start heading toward my village. Tell them to bring their loved ones.

Kisame tell Zabuza and Haku to finish their under cover assignment in a week. I want Gatou's head for trying to assonate one of my fellow Jinchuuriki. Tell them that if they fail I will kill them myself.

Oh Itachi when you head back to the village tell Orochimaru to start releasing the GenJutsu and prepare a Genin team consisting of Aemi, myself and Gaara with Pain as the Jounin instructor along with a team consisting of Tadashi, Manaka and Chinatsu, another team with Zaku, Kin and Dosu and last Kimimaro, Sakon and Isaribi "

"But master what about your roll as Kamikage (Devine Shadow)"

"Yes, yes all in good time my servant. I wish to participate in the Chunin exams so I may flaunt my power before revealing that I am the leader of the hidden village of shadows. I would continue more but it seems we have an unexpected listener Kurenai you may reveal yourself" said Naruto before pink petals fly in front of Itachi and Kisame before moulding together to form the red eyed Jounin. She stares at Itachi with a kunai in each hand.

"So your working with the S class Missing Nin Itachi Uchiha the one who massacred his entire clan along with Kisame Hoshigaki and Orochimaru who experimented on civilians of the village. All three traitors of their village along with you also working with Zabuza Momochi and that Hunter-nin" said Kurenai preparing to attack "I'll kill you here

"You really think you can take on three Missing nin two of which are S class and one Quadruple S class when you yourself are only an A class Shinobi" Kurenai grits her teeth as Kisame grabs his Zanbatou.

"Im guessing you plan to destroy Konoha"

"Yes but not for about another…" started Naruto only for Kurenai to charge forward at him

"How about I shut her up by cutting off a leg or two" asked Kisame

"Kisame stand down" commanded Naruto as Kurenai swings both Kunai at him. Naruto grabs her wrists before planting his knee in her gut.

"Kurenai I don't plan to attack for another five years at the most so you can prepare your forces so you might as well tell them after the exam I was you. But I can't trust you. You see I need them to keep calm until after the exams" said Naruto doing hand signs.

'**Memory Seal' whispered Naruto** before he fingers glow red he then slams them into the top of her head. Suddenly a black seal with a crow in the middle appears on her head before disappearing. Kurenai gasps in pain before falling unconscious.

"I sealed away the memories of our meeting and I replaced it with a memory of me telling her the hidden Sound village's true name and the name of its Kage" said Naruto as he turns to his servants.

"Oh Itachi when you arrive at the village tell Raiga to assemble fox squads 2-A, 3-C and 4-A and have them prepare to attack the hidden Grass Village to show them what happens when you betray me. I'll meet up with them there oh and make sure to send ten Anbu Squads with them tell them to leave a week from today. Reason why a week from today is because I may be late oh tell Kidomaru, Tayuya and Jiroubou to leave immediately to wave to arrange trade agreements offering twice the normal pay for items dismissed oh and Itachi come back in a week to take Yugito Nii to the village" said Naruto

"Hai Master" said the two before disappearing with Itachi disappearing in a swirl of leaves and Kisame in a splash of water. Naruto sighs before teleporting back to Tazuna's and placing Kurenai in her room before heading back to his.

Naruto walks into his room and stares at Yugito Nii before sighing.

"Jinchuuriki are forced to face hard ships at such a young age. But I promise that I shall destroy every village that despised us and for what they did to us" said Naruto in a cold dead voice before sitting with his back against a wall.

"Soon the world will know that if you defy or betray me you will die" said Naruto laughing darkly with Kyuubi laughing the same form within her cage.

* * *

**Time Skip Next Day**

Naruto awakes from his sitting position to find the blond haired Jinchuuriki awake and sitting up staring at him.

"Thank you for saving me"

"Think nothing of it"

"But why did you save me were you forced to save me because were the same"

"Girl even if we weren't I'd still save you" replied Naruto as he stands and walks over.

"Thank you"

"Any way in a week Itachi Uchiha will be coming for you"

"What Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki"

"I see you know about the Akatsuki what do you know of them"

"That they wish to extract the demons from there vessels killing them in the process" Naruto then bursts out laughing "What's so funny"

"That's funny"

"Stop laughing its true"

"No it's not besides I lead Akatsuki"

"What?"

"Yeah It's actually there job is to find the Jinchuuriki and take them away from there village or find them and tell me so I can strengthen there seals and tell them off my plans. And the last Jinchuuriki we were looking for is you. We've found the Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi and Hachibi plus me being the Kyuubi vessel up to now and then I found you the last demon container"

"I see"

"Once Itachi arrives he'll take you to the village I created"

"What do you mean I haven't heard of any new villages besides the one in rice the hidden sound?"

"That's its fake name it's under a GenJutsu but its real name is Kagegakure no Sato the village of the hidden shadow"

"The village consists of people like us hated for absolutely no reason. Or those that look different we also took clans from Kiri that wished to leave the bloodline war. We even took the surviving children and woman of the Kaguya clan when the men went to fight Kiri along with a child who is the only one able to use there bloodline.

We have some Uchiha the ones that Itachi didn't kill involving his mother, cousins, Aunt and Uncle along with a few others that didn't plot Konoha's destruction. The Hyuga clan in Konoha Hiashi allied with us because we saved his brother by sending a blood clone of him that would last for a couple of years before it disappeared.

In five years I plan to destroy Konoha for what they did to me along with everyone other village if they defy me" said Naruto

"Why destroy Konoha"

"Out of all the hidden villages Konoha is the most corrupted the council all but the clan heads are corrupted same as the villagers. Konoha are idiots along with the other villages seeing demon containers as the demons they hold back all except Takigakure, Snow Country and Iwagakure those three are the only ones that treated the Jinchuuriki as heroes and not as weapons. So they shall not die"

"So you kill those that defy you or have hurt Jinchuuriki" asked Yugito Nii in shock

"Yes I kill them just as I am sending forces to destroy Grass for betraying me there hidden village will be destroyed in minutes when I lead the charge. The hidden Star village I won't destroy because it never had a Jinchuuriki and besides I helped them in time of need by killing off a tyrant and destroying a meteor for there star training that was killing them any way"

"I understand but why kill them all off"

"Oh no I won't kill everyone in the village just those that hurt us and despised us which is more then seventy percent of the village" Naruto stars laughing "its going to be fun destroying the Konoha council especially when they see me rip apart there village and precious Uchiha"

"How can you do that I mean don't you love your village"

Naruto scowls as his eyes turn cold and lifeless like

"The reason im like this is because of them. I despise them along with the rest of the containers. The only ones that don't are Manaka the Sanbi vessel, Aemi the Gobi vessel and you" said Naruto "Though they hate there village they don't want to destroy it themselves"

"Could you tell me the names of the other Jinchuuriki?" asked Yugito wanting the change the subject.

"Fine first is Gaara of the desert son of the Yondaime Kazekage holder of Ichibi no Shukaku one tailed Raccoon thirteen years of age ex Genin of Suna. Next is Manaka vessel of Sanbi no Isonade three tailed dragon turtle age fifteen ex Chunin of Kiri. Followed by Takara Jounin of Waterfall vessel of Yonbi no Souko four tailed Rooster snake age forty-one next Aemi vessel of Gobi no Hokou five tailed dog ex Genin of grass age eight suffers from neglect and malnutrition at a young age. Then Chinatsu vessel of Rokubi no Raijuu six tailed Weasel ex Genin of Rain age: Thirteen. Next Vessel of Shichibi no Kaku seven tailed Badger from Iwa Tadashi grandson of the Sandaime Tsuchikage ago twelve. Next vessel Hachibi other wise known as the Yamato no Orochi the eight headed and eight tailed snake vessel Haruyo age nineteen ex Jounin of Snow. And last me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or Naruto Kyuubi missing-nin of Konoha and ex Anbu captain vessel of the Kyuubi no Youko the nine tailed fox son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the Spirit Angel"

"Your mother was the Spirit Angel the strongest Kunoichi alive besides Tsunade" asked Yugito "She's my inspiration"

"I see. Any way Itachi will be here in a week so rest up I'll go get you some food"

"Thank you"

Naruto nods but before he leaves Yugito Nii speaks "You should really smile now and then"

"I don't smile I don't even know how to smile I have lost almost all my emotions at the age of five and since becoming an Anbu" said Naruto with a cold dead voice with cold, dull and lifeless eyes before going up in white flames. Naruto appears at the dining table scaring Kiba as he appears directly behind him.

"Tsunami my quest has awoken may I take some food up to her" asked Naruto in an emotionless voice

"Of course" replied Tsunami in a sweet and cheerful voice handing him a plate of curry. Naruto thanks her and goes up in flames.

Naruto appears back in his room and hands Yugito Nii the plate along with some chop sticks before placing a hand into his kunai holster.

Yugito Nii stiffens thinking he's going to kill her.

"_Please don't kill me"_

Naruto then proceeds to take out a box then he takes out some…pocky? And its milk flavoured at that. Naruto then proceeds to munch on the stick. Yugito Nii sighs in relief before she starts eating again. Naruto munches on the milk flavoured pocky before sitting down finishing his previous stick before eating another stick.

"Ya now Pocky ain't that good for ya"

"Meh im addicted to it" said the teen as he pulls out a scroll and leans against the wall with his box of milk flavoured pocky beside him reading the scroll.

Yugito walks over and takes a look at the scroll's title 'Advanced Demon Arts Level 10' it reads.

"**Kitten this boy is strong"**

"_What do you mean Nibi?"_

"**Every Demon has up to fifteen strolls of Demonic Jutsu's. Level one being the weakest and fifteen the hardest. Level one through six would be ranked B to S. While Seven to Nine double S, Ten to Thirteen Triple S and Fourteen to Fifteen Quadruple S From nine to fifteen is forbidden techniques. Im only up to scroll six still. Shukaku was up to four last time I checked and Hachibi scroll ten with Kyuubi up to scroll thirteen. No normal human or half breed should even be up to ten the strongest Hanyou ever been only reached level five"**

"_So when can I start learning these Jutsu's"_

"**Kitten even with me your body would be ripped apart because these techniques require Demon chakra so you'd force mine into your system you'd have to fuse with me first"**

"_Hai"_

"Demon Art: Dragon Back Lash Technique: Causes a giant black dragon to appear using the dark element combined with Demon chakra that will lash out using its tail before crushing an enemy between its jaws" reads the red headed teen "Demon Art: Dark Prison A thousand Years: Captures an enemy in darkness that will trap them in a dark universe for a thousand years but puts heavy strain on the caster only Demon lords or demons with high amounts of demonic chakra can use this technique. The first is S rank and the other is a triple S class technique. Strange putting an S class technique on this scroll"

"So did you ever no your parents"

"No my father died sealing the Kyuubi into me and my mother died during pre mature labour because of the Kyuubi's chakra going into her system. You know I have a photographic memory. Her last words to me were 'I love you my son' and my fathers were 'make me proud my son no matter if you're a ninja or Civilian'. Bah I don't really care I hate my father for cursing me up till I received his letter saying sorry and saying that if Konoha didn't respect his last wish for me to be seen as a hero I could destroy it and I shall"

"That's kind of sad and strange at the same time" said Yugito Nii

"What about you"

"I was a baby at the time and my mother was sacrificed to seal Nibi into me by order of my father the Yondaime Raikage. I was trained to be a weapon I was tortured at a young age. My father started to fear me so he tried to assonate me. When I was eight a bunch of Chunin and Jounin attacked me then held me down before…" said Yugito Nii breaking down crying at the memories. Naruto walks over and kneels besides her.

"Before what" asked Naruto knowing full well?

"T-T-They (hic) raped (hic) me for (hic) hours" sobbed out Yugito Nii "it was so horrible (hic)"

"**Damn Bastards I'll gut them know one does that to a girl when there eight that's child assault. Paedophiles" screamed Kyuubi within her cage "Naruto destroy Kumo gut the fools for what they did to my best friends vessel I want justice"**

"Kyuubi-Ojousama it shall be done" said Naruto out loud

"What shall be done?"

"Yugito stay here im going on a little trip" said Naruto before summoning a cute little fox cub to keep her company before going up in black flames with Kyuubi realising blood thirsty killer intent from her cage that could be felt outside.

Naruto suddenly appears in the middle of Kumo releasing a wave of black flames releasing a blood curdling inhuman roar. Everyone stares at him in fright.

"You people call us Jinchuuriki Demons** but you're the true demons"** shouted Kyuubi/Naruto in a malic voice.

"_I may have gotten rid of my emotions years ago but I still have them I only release them near my fellow Jinchuuriki or with Kyuubi-sama's orders"_

"**You shall pay for hurting Yugito Nii. You shall feel my wrath and receive Justice" shouted Kyuubi** through Naruto's mouth.

"So a demon lover is here kill him" said a Jounin as hundreds of Chunin appear from no where and attack. Naruto draws blood and smirks.

"**You shall be the firsts to witness a blade never seen before"**

'**Kuchiyose no jutsu come form Galanoth'**

Naruto slams his palm on the ground after summoning and scroll and wiping blood across and slams the scroll with his palm on it into the ground. A large seal appears before the ground shakes

The wind roars and swirls around the area form giant tornados. Clouds turn black lightning forms in the sky as fire rises from the ground. Suddenly an even large seal appears around Naruto in the form of a circle with a five point star in it with many seals.

Suddenly the handle of a sword appears in the middle. Naruto walks over and grabs the black handle and pulls it out along with pulling out a giant Zanbatou. The blade is three point thirty-five metres long and eighty centimetres wide with a thirty centimetre long hilt. The blade is pure black with a demonic red aurora around it. The blade gives of its own killer intent.

"**You shall face the largest and strongest blade in the world Galanoth. The soul of a demon slayer fused with his own blade. The only Human to ever fight on par with the Kyuubi"**

Everyone stares in shock, amazement, fright and awe. Aw of the blades size and width, Amazement at a human being able to fight as an equal to the Kyuubi, shock at a boy no older then thirteen holding the blade with one hand and fright at what he might do with it.

"**Now face Justice"** Naruto charges forward and slices a man in half along with ten others. Naruto slices a man in half from the head to the groin before doing it groin up (Ouch). Naruto stabs a Chunin through the chest which when ripping the blade out decapitated them in half from the chest. Naruto chops of the nexts head before planting his foot with a re-enforced chakra kick to someone's skull crushing it.

Naruto pulls out an Mp3 player and the song Animal I have become by Three Days grace starts playing.

Naruto bursts forward with incredible speed and proceeds to hack away at a group of villager's blood spraying over his body

_I can't escape this hell_ (Naruto starts round house kicking random people while chopping away at others)

_So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare_ (Naruto decapitates a Jounin in half0) _  
I can't control myself  
_

Naruto draws Onwa Kaminari and slices the nexts head off before cutting ten Genin and Chunin in half with a single singe of Galanoth. Before proceeding to launch a wave of Nature chakra the shadow kind. A black wave of chakra flies at a group of villagers and engulfs them in darkness.

_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

Naruto jumps into a group of Anbu and starts spinning causing blood and guts to fly everywhere. Naruto throws Onwa Kaminari in the middle of twenty Chunin. Suddenly lightning shoots from the handle hitting each Chunin in the heart killing them within seconds.

_  
I can't escape myself _(Naruto draws Shinsetsu Honoo after sheathing Onwa Kaminari)_  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _(Naruto proceeds to crush an Anbu's skull)_  
_

Naruto releases a wave of hot white flames to burn a group of villagers mixed with Chunin sparing non but the children or those that he can tell by looking into there eyes never hurt Yugito Nii

_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_(The angry teen proceeds to heel drop an Anbu in the head smashing his skull open before round house kicking the neck in the throat crushing his wind pipe)_  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _(Naruto throws four Kunai and hits four Chunin in the heads)_  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _(The teen throws his giant blade that spins in the air and decapitates sixty Anbu, ten Jounin, fifteen Chunin and five Genin)_  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

Naruto starts throwing people head first into the ground breaking open the skulls (And everyone he has killed happened to be male so far). Naruto knocks out a kunoichi before axe kicking a male Jounin in the face before throwing a kunai at the Kunoichi he knocked out stabbing her in the heart.

_  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_ (Naruto bashes two Chunin's heads together with chakra to re-enforced the skull bashing before stabbing them each in the eye)_  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_

Naruto grabs Galanoth and starts charging through fifteen squads of Anbu each with five Shinobi and starts hacking away with a sadistic grin laughing madly.

_  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this an__imal, this animal, this animal)_

The red headed teen then starts throwing four shuriken and using the mass shadow shuriken clone technique multiplying them to forty thousand killing thousands of Shinobi and villagers (All but the children and those that he can tell didn't hate Yugito Nii which is very few).

_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me_(Naruto used wind chakra to rip a group of five Chunin, ten Anbu, two Genin and twelve Jounin to shreds)_  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _(Naruto slices a Kunoichi in half before incinerating a group of two Jounin)

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

Naruto now having eliminated one fifth of the village stained in blood with bodies everywhere with many frightened people.

"Well come on fuck heads" Everyone backs

"W-W-Who are y-y-you" stuttered a frightened Jounin

"Naruto Kyuubi the Humanoid Typhoon ex Anbu captain and your executioner" shouted Naruto slamming the hilt of his sword into his head crushing his skull.

"He truly is a humanoid typhoon"

"He is truly a Shinigami"

"Oh no it's the Red Flash"

Shouted many different Shinobi and villagers running for there lives. Next thing a figure in his forties with long light blond haired and green eyes appear in the Raikage robes and hat.

"Who dares attack my village?"

"So your Yugito's father than I shall have the pleasure **of destroying you"** Naruto appears in front of him and plunges his left hand through the mans chest before slicing of his head.

"**Well there goes the Raikage now who's next" asked the teen** before charging forward and starts hacking away again.

* * *

**An hour later**

Naruto rushes forward with his Zanbatou surrounded by black flames after killing off three fifths of the villagers military that hated Yugito along with the villagers who hated her as well.

'**Demon Sword Art: Black Flames of the Fire Devil, Black winds of the Wind Devil here my call and cause destruction towards these mortals'** Naruto slams the blade into the ground causing black flames and black wind to shoot out to the four corners of the village before twisting and turning. Before turning into a giant flaming black tornado that shreds and burns everyone in the village with only those in the shelters surviving being a few chunin and many villagers.

The flaming tornado starts to disappear showing the village burnt and ripped apart.

Naruto roars as the villagers start coming out of the shelters gasping in horror.

"**Remember this and tell the others. That those that hurt a Jinchuuriki and that when they tell of there experiences to cry they will die. For I am there Justice Naruto Kyuubi the Humanoid Typhoon, The Shinigami and ****The Red Flash" **Naruto then explodes into black lightning bolts destroying many buildings.

Naruto appears in the dinning room by black lightning bolts hitting the floor leaving no scorch marks.

There sits Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, Tenten, Yugito Nii, Hinata, Kurenai, Kiba and Shino. Everyone stares at the blood covering his cloths staining them turning them red. His hair messed with flesh covering his cloths along with brain juices and what seem to be bits of a heart on his hand.

"DID YOU GO ON A KILLING SPREE" shouted Tenten. Naruto turns to him with cold lifeless eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not" Naruto then turns to Yugito Nii

"Kumo is gone" Yugito Nii's eyes widen with shock at this before tears form in her eyes as she tackles Naruto and starts beating him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE OT KILL THEM ALL" shouted Yugito Nii

"They deserved it for hurting you. I was only following her orders to destroy them"

"BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL THEY DESERVED TO LIVE EVEN FOR HURTING ME" cried Yugito

"Then you should be glad that the ones who cared for you being ten percent of the village are still alive but there leader and your father is dead" said Naruto as he gets up and tosses her fathers head band to her before waling off.

"What the hell happened" asked Tenten

"His cloths are stained with blood the Kumo headband he through to her Im guessing he destroyed Kumogakure no Sato from her reaction" said Shino before returning to his meal. Everyone stares shocked to this while Yugito Nii cries.

"_I don't under stand why did he do it why"_

Hinata walks over and hugs the girl comforting her along with Tenten

"Im sorry for your loss"

"H-How could h-h-h-he d-d-destroy a v-v-v-village f-f-for k-k-k-know r-r-r-r-reason" stuttered Kiba scarred of the half demon

"He didn't he did it because of how they treated me" replied Yugito Nii crying still

"What do you mean" asked Hinata

"Im the same as him I contain the Nibi no Nekomata" replied Yugito Nii

"You mean he killed them because they hurt you" shouted Kiba in shock

"Yes he even killed my father the Raikage" cried Yugito Nii crying in Hinata's chest while Tenten pats her on the back.

Everyone in the entire room shocked until Inari asked a question

"What are you all shocked about I don't know what Kumogakure is"

"Kumogakure is one of the five great Shinobi Nations and the third strongest village the first Konoha, then Iwa, followed by Kumo, next Suna and last Kiri. And to have destroyed a great Shinobi village like that makes me wonder how he'll destroy the others" explained Kurenai shocking Inari as he collapses onto his knees.

"Are you saying he destroyed and killed everyone in the village" asked Tazuna

"Yes"

"No he only killed ninety- percent of the population" corrected Yugito

"How do you know?" asked Kiba

"Simple he told us remember" answered Shino before returning back to his meal.

* * *

Please R and R

Poll 1 Pairings

Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri) - Kyuubi is in the lead. The top four will be placed with Naruto im choosing to make is a Harem.

Tenten – 2

FemKyuubi – 6

Both Kyuubi and Tenten – 2

Yugito Nii – 3

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii -

Naruto/ FemKyuu/Yugito/ Fem Nibi - 1

Tsunade

Shizune

Anko

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi)

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi)

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi)

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter)

Fem Haku

Tayuya

Kin

B) No


	4. Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country PT 3

**Chapter 4: Gatou, Jinchuuriki and Wave Country Part 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else in this fic. Also this fic will involve a few cross overs like during this chapter some are Death Note, Inuyasha and Mahou Sensei Negima.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

'_Reading/Flashback/Music'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

_Speaking by mental links"_

Naruto sighs as he sits in the middle of a forest wearing a fish net shirt with a two thirds black and one third orange opened jacket with orange and black Anbu pants. He wears white socks with…black slippers on? So far it's been a week since Kumo's destruction and rumour has spread of whom destroyed it. Naruto sighs while meditating under a tree before a woman in a white robe with a bow on her back along with scrolls full of quivers. She has purple eyes with two purple fox ears and two purple fox tails with blue tips along with long purple silky hair. She has a large C cup wearing blue Ninja sandals appear in a puff of black smoke.

"Azula what do you want" asked Naruto opening both eyes

"Kyuubi-dono I have come with a meesage from the demon council involving a clan trying to enter Makai. They have asked you to eliminate them"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he jumps up as Azula hands him the location "What is the group's name"

"It's a clan known as the Sakurazaki clan. The clan was once a prideful clan of swordsman until a tyrant of a leader took over. Before that as I said they were a clan of swordsmen and swordswomen that's duty was to protect the Konoe and Kagurazaka clan. Powerful mage's that the strongest of them was as strong as a Kage. But this tyrant kills those that defy him and most are too scared to stand up to him. Half of the clans follow him without a second thought they betrayed their clans along with those that betrayed their own clan. The others are just too afraid. The first part of the job is to eliminate this man and his followers before freeing the rest of the clans" said Azula

"I see I better get going I'll summon you once im done" said Naruto before running off at full speed in the direction of Earth country. Naruto releases his gravity seals that are at 167X earth's normal gravity (Which is a shit of a lot). Along with his chakra weight seals the two on his ankles and the ones on his wrist. His ankles are at 20,000 pounds each while his wrists are at 15,000 pounds each for a total of 70,000 pounds.

Naruto runs through the forest at the speed of sound leaving a black and orange trial behind him. Naruto increases his sped creating a large sonic boom taking out a couple of trees.

Naruto finally arrives in front of a large area with many buildings similar to the Uchiha clan's home that also looks like a temple with many training grounds.

Naruto steps onto the grounds only to be surrounded by men and women wearing black Gi are all holding Katana.

"Who are you? And how dare you trespass on our sacred lands" shouted the first much taller then the rest holding a Zanbatou that is large enough to rival Zabuza's.

"Oh me im just here to kill of the tyrant of a leader of the Sakurazaki clan" said Naruto summoning Onwa Kaminari before chagrining forward at the sound of speed creating a sonic boom blowing back many swordsmen as he cuts through the man with the Zanbatou before round house kicking one in the throat.

Naruto summons his tails to wrap around nine necks and suffocate them before impaling his left hand through the one closet to him.

"Who are you to dare come in here and start killing off my clan" shouted a man in his forties carrying a large halberd/blade (Looks exactly like Bankotsu's weapon from Inuyasha). The man has short black hair with piercing yellow eyes with snake slits for pupils.

"Im assuming you're this clan's leader"

"Yes I am Yamara Sakurazaki" said the man "And you are"

"Before I tell you my name I have a question"

"Ask away young one"

"Have you heard of Kumogakure no sato's (Village of the hidden clouds destruction"

"Yes it was said to have been done by a man with spiky red hair holding a giant Zanbatou the largest and strongest in the world with nine red tails with piercing red eyes. We do not know his name"

"Well then allow me to tell you. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Naruto Kyuubi. Codename fox he is called the red flash, the Shinigami and the Humanoid Typhoon. Ex Anbu captain of Konoha half fox demon and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi"

"And how do you know this"

"Because he is me and I am your executioner" said Naruto before sprinting forward cutting through anyone standing in his way. He leaps into the air and brings his blade down but Yamara blocks.

"You are a fool to pretend to be him boy I see no giant blade. But now face your death at the hands of Banryuu (Barbarian Dragon) and its wielder me" shouted the man before pushing Naruto off who spins in the air before landing.

Naruto bursts forward creating a sonic boom and slams his fist into Banryuu the halberd.

"Your fast young one being able to create a sonic boom im impressed"

Naruto grins before he starts running around Yamara creating sonic boom after sonic boom blowing away the guards before disappearing and reappearing in front of Yamara.

Naruto pulls off a round house kick creating a sonic boom along with it. But somehow Yamara grabs Naruto's foot and throws him into a wall.

"How did you grab my foot?"

"Boy you're not the only one who could run at the speed of sound. I could when I was young but not now but I can still block any attacks that you make"

"Well then let's take it up a notch" said Naruto creating a sonic boom once more. Naruto goes to kick Yamara but quickly flips over him and performs a round house kick. Yamara blocks with his halberd before Naruto dashes to the left and starts sending a barrage of kicks to the mans face.

But Yamara blocks or dodges each one before he starts jumping away using his hands and legs.

Naruto dashes forward increasing his speed once more leaving a fading image behind him.

Naruto dashes forward and throws a kick before flipping himself over and performing a round house kick followed up by an upper cut. Yamara growls as he just barely dodges each attack.

"_This kid is faster then I thought"_

Naruto smirks before he pulling his speed up one hundred percent. Naruto runs around Yamara leaving full blown images behind him.

"_How can someone move that fast"_

"Now Yamara face the blade I destroyed Kumo with" said Naruto summoning the giant Zanbatou Galanoth. Everyone gasps as Naruto swings the blade with a single hand. Yamara blocks but his blade snaps in two before he is decapitated.

Everyone stares unable to comprehend what just happened until hundreds of guards come charging at Naruto who just throws his blade like a boomerang. It cuts through every single one until a barrier blocks it from a mage.

'**Dectuple Water Tower' **cried Naruto slamming his blade into the ground causing ten giant towers of water to shoot out and collide with a group of mages.

Naruto charges forward and decapitates them he continues cutting down everyone one that attacked him trying to avenge their master.

Until a man holding a girl around five with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink kimono with a katana to her throat yells at him "Put your weapon down or the girl gets it"

Naruto growls at him as he starts radiating killer intent.

"**Boy remembers as a half demon our rules apply to you as well. One rule being the innocent must never get hurt or die especially children" said Kyuubi**

"_Hai Kyuubi"_ Naruto focus his killer intent on the man releasing enough to scare even the Kyuubi. The man starts gasping before falling to the ground from a heart attack.

"Never ever use children against me" shouted Naruto before continuing his blood bath.

Naruto lets loose a sadistic grin as he slices through a guard before he starts chuckling evilly before releasing a full blown evil laugh.

"The blood let me feel it. Let me feel your blood on my hands feed it to me I want blood" screamed Naruto as he starts cutting rapidly hacking away making blood spray all over his body covering from head to toe. Naruto cackles madly before he walks over to the last remaining guard and plunges his blade into his head.

Once down many come running out cheering for the death of the tyrant. Suddenly the girl that was being held captive walks over.

"Thank you for saving me mister"

"What ever" said Naruto before his blade goes up in smoke he then burns every dead body and goes up in a swirl of white hot flames.

"_Is there no one out there that can match my strength" asked Naruto _as he appears back in the forest where Azula sits under a tree.

"Azula im done now tell me is there any other missions for me to do"

"Hai Master"

"Well then out with it"

"Hai Kyuubi-dono. You are to head off to a country in the Far East where the two major villagers are always in war in the land of the Ancients. Your job is to eliminate both armies and stop them from destroying priceless artefacts belong to past demons"

"I don't get this one wouldn't it normally be stop the fighting"

"Well Kyuubi-dono the council has decided that both armies must be destroyed to protect these artefacts at all costs"

"Well I better get going" said Naruto as Azula hands him a scroll containing the location of the armies and country. Along with where they fight and who's the commander.

Naruto springs off to the Far East to destroy the kingdoms with their armies.

Naruto runs for what seems like hours until he reaches the boarder. The then stands on the water and starts running across the large ocean.

* * *

**Konoha**

Squad 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai a member of Root stand with Jounin Kakashi Hatake along with Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikimaru Nara with their Jounin sensei being Asuma Sarutobi.

Behind them stand Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Hataye Gekkou and Hana Inuzuka.

"Good your all here now the reason why you are here is because you are all being an Assigned an S class Mission"

"So you finally seen my skills hn" said Sasuke arrogantly smirking smugly.

"No you're the only available Shinobi we can spare. Your mission is to head towards Kusagakure and help defend them from an evading army about three days away. Your are to run at full speed. Anko, Ibiki, Hataye and Hana you are to head out immediately after this briefing. Team 7 and Team 10 you are to leave in to hours. Make sure to arrive their quickly" informed Sarutobi the third Hokage "Though I will have twenty of my best Anbu following behind you"

"Hai" replied everyone except Sai and Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip 2 days later

Naruto finally arrives on the other side of the ocean after running on top of it for two days straight.

Naruto pops two soldier pills in his mouth before running off. The young half demon later arrives at a large battle field.

"Azula" shouted Naruto before a portal opens and Azula steps out.

"Yes master what are there numbers"

"Each side as estimated amount of five thousand troops master"

"This will be fun" said Naruto charging forward summoning Galanoth. Naruto launches himself into the air and lands in the middle of the area grinning like mad.

"Who are you" shouted a soldier holding a sword on the left side wearing all red armour.

"I am your executioner" shouted Naruto appearing in front of him ramming his hand through the mans armour and out his back before pulling it out. His hand is covered in the mans and his own blood with bits of metal stuck in. Naruto picks out the metal as his hand heals over.

Naruto appears in front of the next and decapitates him. The opposite side roars and cheers.

"Charge and help our new ally" shouted the leader only to gasp from the killer intent

"**Back of there mine" roared Naruto** as he starts transforming turning into a giant red demon fox that is one hundred feet tall.

Naruto stars ripping and shredding them crushing them under his paws releasing giant fire balls. Swishing his tails to fling them five hundred feet into the air.

Or to cause giant waves of fire to incinerate the army Naruto then turns back into his human form with his clothes still intact.

The teen rushes forward grabbing Galanoth and starts hacking away at the now remained thirty percent of the army. Blood spraying everywhere, covering his body, covering it even more as he chops away laughing evilly enjoying the blood bath.

Naruto continues to slay the hundreds of troops. Many try to run only to be slaughtered Naruto keeps attacking making sure that none are left alive. While the opposing army stares at just one boy being able to destroy almost an entire army by himself.

Naruto cackles madly before plunging a kunai into the closet soldiers neck before pulling it out and licking the blood off before grinning lustfully (After blood that is).

Naruto rushes forward and topples a man down before crushing his throat with his foot before grabbing the next's skull and crushing it before ripping off another's head.

Naruto licks the blood of his hands as his eyes become blood thirsty to the brink of making everyone piss themselves along with giving of a sadistic/mad/evil grin that scars the remaining troops.

Naruto charges forward creating a sonic boom blowing them away before doing a stream of hand signs.

'**Fuuton: Bloody Tornado'** screamed Naruto summoning a giant tornado around the remaining troops that rips them apart causing the tornado to turn red spraying blood over the other army troops who are completely scared of their new 'ally'.

Once the tornado dies down no one is left.

"What an excellent blood bath. Now it's your turn" said Naruto rushing forward and slamming his blade through the commander's head and pulls it out.

"W-Why are y-y-you a-a-attacking u-u-us a-a-a-aren't w-w-w-we a-a-a-allies" asked a scared soldier only to die.

"I never said such things. I came here to destroy every last one of you" shouted Naruto continuing his blood bath but more slowly also summoning a wall of metal to box them in so they can't run.

"CHARGE" shouted the lieutenant the entire army charges forward raising their blades.

Naruto's eyes widen as he licks his lips his canine grow as he charges forward and sinks them into the lieutenants neck and drinks his blood like a vampire before ripping out the flesh from his neck.

The lieutenant drops dead with a kunai through the back before Naruto rips it out and jumps onto a wall before throwing eight kunai. Naruto performs the mass kunai shadow clone technique making the eight turn into eight thousand that rain down upon them destroying half of their forces bumping them down from six thousand to three thousand.

All the kunai but eight go up in smoke before Naruto jumps down.

"Its time I showed you a bloodline that belongs to me that activates when the KamiRyuugan is active it allows me to summon metal chains from my body or the earth's surface. I would have killed you all slowly but I don't have the time got things to do and people to kill" said Naruto before thousands beyond thousands of metal chains shoot out from the walls and ground and start binding the soldiers before crushing them. Naruto cackles madly before going up in white flames and appearing back into the forest around wave.

"Azula"

Azula appears from a tree and walks over.

"Master is the mission complete"

"Correct now go inform the council that im going to take a break for now"

"Hai Kyuubi-dono" Azula then proceeds to open a portal to Maki and steps in before ti closes behind her. Naruto sighs as he clicks his fingers before all the blood raises from his body before exploding everywhere but on him.

Thus leaving him totally clean like nothing even happened.

Naruto sighs walking back to Tazuna's house hearing Tsunami scream. Naruto goes up in flames and appears in front of Tsunami. In front of him are two samurai

"Well, lookie what we got here a hero" said the two only to have their heads rolling on the ground

"Pitiful"

Naruto then goes up in flames arriving on the bridge just as Zabuza and Haku are about to fight. Black flames explode on the bridge as Naruto appears in all his glory. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with Anbu black pants. He wears a black cloak with Kyuubi on the back along with Galanoth.

Zabuza and Haku stand in front of him with Yugito Nii, Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Tazuna, Kiba and Akamaru behind him.

"Zabuza, Haku have you killed Gatou" asked Naruto

"N-No N-Naruto-dono" stuttered Zabuza

Naruto growls to this

"You had two years and it expired today. And you failed and you know what I do to failures" said Naruto grabbing Galanoth

"Naruto-Dono we planned to kill him after this"

"Your mission wasn't to kill Tazuna"

"No we just needed to get Zabuza away from his samurai first" cried Haku not wanting her master to die.

"Fine I won't kill you but next time you fail I will. Your mission is over"

"So the demon takes orders from a child" said a fat man at the end of the bridge with a thousand mercenaries "no worries I'll just kill you and take the women as my slaves

"You no Gatou I've been ahead of you by many steps. First I planned out that you would hire Haku and Zabuza then I had them watch you waiting to assonate you for trying to kill Aemi. But the two slipped up and haven't killed you yet but I shall. With a bloodline given to me by the Shinigami himself the Shinigamigan or Death God eyes" said Naruto as his eyes glow a dark crimson red "They allow me to see a persons name and their life span also allowing my to drain their life span or life force adding it to my own"

Naruto appears in front of Gatou and scowls before plunging his hand into Gatou's throat.

"Your not even worthy of having me drains your life force"  
Naruto throws the body before he starts cackling like a mad ma before releasing a full blown evil laugh.

"I am God so surrender and feed me your life force" shouted Naruto slamming his hand through the closet mans head.

"Blood it feels good. Come and give your new God your blood as a sacrifice" shouted Naruto and he charges forward with insane speed he grabs the next by his throat before opening his mouth and starts sucking out a strange red energy.

The man struggles until his body becomes weak before he stops completely. His eyes turn hollow as his body turns pale before his heart stops. Naruto drops him cackling evilly.

"Kill him" shouted a random merc before they all charge forward. Naruto summons two hundred shadow clones.

"GO and absorb their life force leave none alive"

"Hai" shouted a chorus of clones as they charge forward grabbing men and start sucking out their life force along with using chains to grab more.

Naruto walks over to the others laughing madly causing everyone to get into a defence position accept Zabuza and Haku.

Kiba gulps as he holds a kunai in each hand.

"Oh please put your weapons down your not worth of dieing by my hands or having me drain your life force. Even though it would be nice"

"So how old can you live to be?" asked a curious Kurenai

"I'll tell you once my clones are done I don't wish to keep saying the number over and over"

"Ya no I can't wait to destroy Konoha along with every other Shinobi village except Hoshi, Taki and Iwa also I will not destroy Snow country"

"Why them" asked Shino

"Because star never had a Jinchuuriki while Iwa and Taki treating there's like humans same as snow country although I won't destroy the other villages yet only if they defy me. As I have formed alliances with the other villages but Grass has defied my and such they will die soon. Just as Kumo was destroyed for harming a Jinchuuriki"

Naruto smirks sadistically as his clones finish up and send the information along with all the collected life force back to Naruto.

"Ah how I love increasing my life span. I can currently life up to another one hundred and eighty six thousand four hundred and eighty one years" said Naruto making everyone's eyes widen in shock "What did you expect eighty percent of my victims died from me using the Shinigamigan along with all those in Konoha and I left a calling card. I am a God"

"_Not good he thinks he's a God"_

Naruto starts cackling before laughing evilly sending chills down everyone's bones "I must be going I have to destroy grass now" Naruto goes up in a whirl of demonic black fire before appearing on the boarder to Grass. Behind him is a large army.

The army consists of ten teams of Anbu with ten Ninja per team a total of one hundred. Along with fifteen large dog sized two tail foxes, fifteen large horse size three tailed foxes and fifteen four tailed foxes the height of a large horse and a half.

Naruto grins slamming his palm on the ground summoning a large Elephant five tailed red fox with large purple eyes.

"Delete Grass" commanded Naruto as his troops release a battle cry and cross the boarder followed by the foxes "Show grass what happens when you defy a God"

"Delete them for our Lord and God" cried the commander followed by a chorus of 'Hai'.

Once reaching the main village the foxes destroy the gate and charge through launching fire balls burning many Shinobi, civilians and buildings. The Anbu black ops followed form behind unsheathing their katana and start carving away. Naruto cackles as he commands his army to stop. Everyone in the village looks at him in fright.

"This is what happens when you defy me. When you defy a God delete them" cried Naruto

"DELETE" cried his army as they destroy the village. Naruto barrels of the fox and grabs Galanoth before he starts hacking away at everyone that comes at him.

Naruto grins as he forms clones to grab civilians and Shinobi to then start draining their life force.

Naruto cackles as he hacks away

"Blood give your God blood"

Naruto grins as he walks over to a frightened twelve year old Genin grabbing him by the throat and starts draining his life force.

Naruto drops the kid once he's dead before turning to his team-mates. Their Jounin sensei drops into a defensive stance. Naruto grins and appears in front of him kneeing him in the gut before grabbing his throat and draining his life force.

The Genin go to run but are caught by a set of chains. Naruto smirks summoning to clones to drain their life force adding to his own.

Naruto grins evilly as he jumps onto the highest building.

"Take prisoners kill those that resist" shouted Naruto a chorus of yelling is heard all over the village.

His army grab civilians and shinobi who surrender but kill those that resist (Mostly Shinobi)

Naruto turns to a Chunin wearing glasses with black hair wearing the normal grass Chunin uniform before his head band shifts into one with a picture of Ichibi the one tailed Raccoon.

"Emori my faithful spy how has it been?"

"Master I have all the information and scrolls you wanted" said Emori handing over the secrets of Kusa along with all their scrolls containing every NinJutsu, GenJutsu, TaiJutsu and KenJutsu that belongs to the village all sealed in scrolls.

"You've done well" said Naruto throwing over a scroll filled with Money.

"I only live to serve you Master"

"Leave now while we finish destroying the village"

"Hai master" replied Emori going up in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walks over to a group of Shinobi consisting of five Genin and two Chunin.

Three of the Genin are male while the other two are Kunoichi. While both Chunin are Kunoichi Naruto smirks as he grins.

"Surrender or Die" said Naruto in a cold dead voice

"Never" shouted the Chunin charging forward with a Kunai in each hand. The Genin each unsheathe a Katana and charge forward as well.

"DIE" shouted the seven each stabbing him in the body.

Naruto's body stops moving with his hair covering his face. Suddenly his body's shoulders start shaking while he starts cackling evilly.

"You think you can kill me im a God" cried Naruto as he releases a burst of chakra sending them flying back shattering the blades before his wounds heal over.

Naruto stares grinning sadistically.

He then looks over each of their features. The first male Genin is short around nine with short black hair wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with brown cargo pants with a Kunai holster at his left leg.

The two other male Genin are the same except one is fifteen wearing a red sleeve shirt and the other is twelve with a brown shirt. But both have two Kunai holsters on each leg.

The fifteen year old has short red hair with brown eyes while the twelve year old has short green hair with red eyes.

Naruto turns to the two Genin Kunoichi. Both fifteen with C cup chests and well developed bodies. Both having long brown hair with blue eyes both wearing long sleeve black t-shirts. One wears a knee length white skirt with a belt that is pulled down around the left.

Wearing a white jacket similar to Hinata's over the top but not as baggy. The other wears blue jeans wearing fish net under her shirt both with their Hitai-ate around their necks.

The first Chunin is around twenty two with a D cup wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with black Anbu pants. She has two Kunai holsters by her waist. She wears her Chunin vest over the top with her headband around her forehead. Naruto notices that her clothing hugs her body showing off her curves with five scrolls attached to her back.

The other is a girl around nineteen wearing a fish net with a short sleeve black shirt over the top with blue jeans. She wears her Chunin vest opened wearing her Hitai-ate like a belt with a pair of scrolls on her back and a Kunai holster on each leg. She has a well developed body with a chest that would put most women to shame.

"It's a shame I have to kill you your very well developed" said Naruto as he charges forward forming two clones that grab the males and start draining their life force before dropping them.

"Fine young things you are surrender and I won't have to kill you as well" said Naruto

"Like hell we'll surrender to you, you fiend"

"What a shame seems I'll have to make you surrender but first tell me your names"

"Never"

Naruto smirks unrolling a scroll full of names and photos "Chinatsu age nineteen rank Chunin, Okimi age twenty-two rank Chunin. Next Hikaru and Ikuna age fifteen sisters twins in fact rank Genin both of the Yamahiko clan" said Naruto grinning "Very pretty" Naruto charges forward and slaps Ikuna the one wearing the white skirt before backhanding Chinatsu before planting his knee into Hikaru's gut.

"Okimi knock them out and take them back to the village" said Naruto

"Hai Master" said Okimi shocking the other three girls

"Okimi why aren't you apart of grass"

"My allegiance is only that towards my master" Okimi grabs on of her scrolls before summoning a large fan.

"Come peacefully or I'll be forced to harm you and I do not wish to harm my friends"

"Traitor how could you align yourself with that monster" shouted the twins.

"Master is gentle when he is not blood thirsty and he only doing this to seek revenge for his fellow Jinchuuriki and because this village defied him"

Naruto smirks before running off just as Okimi summons a long chain attaching it to her large battle fan. She throws the fan before she starts swinging it around.

'**Fuuton: Gust of Wind'** cried Okimi whipping up a giant gust of wind that sends the three girls flying backwards into a wall knocking them out. Okimi summons a pair of clones to tie them up before grabbing them and running towards rice country.

Naruto grins sadistically as he charges through the Kusa the hidden grass village before coming front to front with an army of ten Jounin, five Chunin and fifty Anbu.

"Charge" shouted everyone Ninja running forward grabbing Kunai and swords.

Naruto grins running forward at the army of sixty five ninja. Naruto grabs Galanoth and starts hacking away he grabs one by the throat and drains his life force. Naruto comes eye to eye with a Jounin and smirks with his Shinigamigan staring into his soul.

"Heart Attack" whispered Naruto suddenly the Jounin grabs his heart screaming in pain as it explodes dieing of a heart attack.

Naruto turns to the next before sending him thoughts mentally _"Grab your Kunai and stab the Jounin closet to you before stabbing yourself"_

The Jounin then pulls out a kunai and stabs the Jounin in front of him in the back before stabbing himself in the neck.

Naruto turns to five Anbu _"Delete them before stabbing yourselves in the throat with your Katana"_

The five Anbu wearing a dog, turtle, falcon, snake and swan mask attack the others killing them swiftly before stabbing themselves in the neck with their own blades.

"Oh its sweat using my bloodline" Naruto smirks before disappearing a swirl of flames before appearing atop the highest building watching the destruction.

**One Hour Later**

Naruto smirks as all the prisoners are placed into lines. An Anbu with a raccoon mask appears kneeling in front of him with a Hitai-ate but instead of Ichibi it has the design of an eight headed eight tailed snake demon.

"My God we have captured around eighty percent of the civilians and forty percent of the Shinobi. The other twenty percent Civilians took up arms with the other sixty percent Shinobi.

In total percentage we have about seventy percent of the village heading towards your kingdom my lord"

"Excellent Raccoon you may leave and tell the others to start heading towards the village"

"Oh and form an alliance with the Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki and Konoe clans before sending a team of Anbu to head out and find the Nagase clan a clan completely based on being Ninja. With every single member a Shinobi a tool for assignation trained at the tender at of two first to read and learn about Shinobi history then moving onwards. If I align myself with those four clans I'll be unstoppable" declared Naruto "Now Raccoon I leave all orders to you"

"Hai Kami-sama" said Raccoon going up in a swirl of sand.

Naruto smirks before stepping into the shadows. Naruto dissolves into the shadows and travels through them back to the village.

Naruto arrives in rice country before appearing in his village the hidden village of shadows.

Just as Naruto arrives a man wearing a white robe with a purple rope like belt wrapped around his waist appears. He has yellow snake eyes with long girlish black hair with pale skin.

Then behind him appear five more people. One is a girl with short red hair wearing a black and red battle Kimono she has a Hitai-ate with the design of a five tailed dog the Gobi. The other four have the same design. She has a flute attached to a belt around her waist with a pair of Katana on her back.

The largest one is a teen with short orange hair big body wearing a baggy black short sleeve shirt with baggy black track pants with red battle armour over the to carrying a large battle hammer.

The next is a body with short black hair with six arms wearing a white t-shirt with six sleeves attached. He wears black Anbu pants with armour covering his arms and torso with three bows on his back and three containers for quivers (don't know what the carrying case is called).

The next is a teen with teal hair with a body attached to his back that is his brothers. Both where long sleeve black t-shirt with black Anbu pants both carrying a pair of Scimitars.

And the last is a teen with long white hair with two dots on his forehead showing he's a Kaguya. He wears black Anbu pants with a battle Kimono top that goes past his knee and past his hands flexible enough for his techniques along with carrying a pair of Kodachi.

"Orochimaru, Sakon, Jiroubou, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Kimimaro pleasure to see you again" said Naruto grinning.

"Same here Naruto-san" said Orochimaru

"Welcome back Naruto-sama" said the other five kneeling in front of him.

"Thank you. Anyway Orochimaru down to business what are the status of the wood users"

"They are just fine their abilities may not be as good as the Shodai Hokage but their still good none the less"

"Excellent but what of the Water, ice, Sharingan and Byakugan users"

"The same they have pulled there fused bloodlines to their strongest form. The water uses implanted with the seconds DNA can pull water from the air and the Hyoton uses are half way towards Haku's level. The Sharingan uses have reached the Mangekyo sharingan thanks to you placing small amounts of your demon chakra into their eyes. And the Byakugan uses have a full 380 degrees view and have improved their gentle fist strikes to ten per second"

"Excellent just what I wanted to hear" said Naruto until raccoon appears.

"Master I have some good and bad news for you"

"Well tell me the good news"

"We have finished destroying and capturing all of Kusa's remaining forces but the bad news is a thirty-two Shinobi from Konoha have just arrived and have started to attack our men. Seven are Genin rank Four are of Special Jounin, two are Jounin twenty are Anbu and one is Anbu level. DO you wish for us to eliminate them now?"

"No Raccoon let me do it"

"Hai Naruto-dono" The two then go up in a swirl of sand before appearing in the middle of the destroyed Kusa surrounded by thirty-two Konoha Shinobi and they all recognise Naruto.

"It's the Demon" shouted an Anbu only to have Raccoon holding a blade to his back.

"Never call my God that ever again" stated Raccoon

"What do you mean God" shouted a pink haired Banshee

"My master is no human but a God" replied Raccoon "And Pinkie you should shut up and change your clothing red is not a very good colour to hide with"

"So the dobe is here" said Sasuke charging forward only to have a foot planted in his face by Naruto who then pushes him back.

"Ne Kakashi is he always like this"

"Hai Naruto-sempai" said Kakashi

"Sempai"

"Well he out ranks me and is stronger. After all I was under his command before I became a Jounin"

"Enough kill him" shouted an Anbu wearing a bird mask only to be killed by Raccoon.

"Im sorry I can't allow that Anbu assemble" cried Raccoon.

Suddenly every Anbu that attacked Kusa appears but their head bands are different to Raccoons they have a two tailed cat on theirs the demon known as Nibi.

Naruto sighs before pulling out his own head band with the design of Kyuubi on it.

"What's with the different head bands" asked Ino

"Each hand band shows the Bijuu and their ranks"

"Ha so these guys with the two tails are the eighth strongest and their Anbu"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Well everyone knows that from weakest to strongest Ichibi is the weakest and Kyuubi the strongest" replied Sasuke in an arrogant tone.

"Imbecile that's only chakra and stamina ranks. In reality their strength ranks differ. The strongest is Kyuubi then it goes Hachibi, Gobi, Nibi, Rokubi, Sanbi, Shichibi, Ichibi and Yonbi. But with Stamina and Chakra Kyuubi has the most so it's ranked first then Hachibi, Shichibi, Rokubi, Gobi, Yonbi, Sanbi, Nibi and then Ichibi. But their containers are entirely different in strength. The Yonbi's vessel is the oldest Jinchuuriki and he was known as the Raging Fist of Waterfall"

"What the one man who saved Waterfall from destruction during the war between Konoha and Iwa" asked Asuma (I think it's the third Shinobi War I don't remember can someone please tell me the one with the Yondaime in it).

"Yes him. But anyway your to late to save Grass after all those that defy me will never survive im sure you heard about Kumo" asked Naruto

"Yes its (Cough) said it was (Cough) destroyed by a (splat) man with a (cough) giant blade" answered Hayate coughing and hacking.

"They send an injured man how pitiful" said Naruto as he activates his Shinigamigan "Now who dies first" Everyone gets into a battle stance but Sakura charges head on.

"Cha you can't beat me you're an idiot" cried Sakura idiotically Naruto whacks his forehead before grabbing Galanoth from his back and using the flat side to send her flying into a wall.

"That blade gives it to me" demanded Sasuke. Naruto tsks and tosses it in front of him. Sasuke smirks and grabs the handle and tries lifting it but he can't he can't even lift the handle and it just sinks into the ground.

"Why can't I lift it?"

"That's because Galanoth will not let you use him and he weighs three times earth's Gravity" said Naruto in a monotone voice before appearing in front of Sasuke and holds Galanoth with one hand.

Everyone stares in shock as he holds the blade before Sai charges at him. Naruto smirks sadistically and slices him in half with ease only for him to turn to ink. Suddenly five lions made of black ink charge at him only for Naruto to release five balls of air colliding with them and exploding.

"Please is that all your team has to offer I'd rather chat to Kurenai and her team in wave then be here" stated Naruto

"Wait you've seen Kurenai" asked Asuma

"Yes and Tenten will be heading back to Konoha with them when their mission is complete thanks to me killing Gatou for them. Though Zabuza and the demon brothers work for me as well as Haku but they failed to assonate him but im giving them another chance"

"I demand you teach me" guess who

"Uchiha, Uchiha. You Uchiha use your eyes every time. You don't even no what being a true Shinobi is like training hard and not copying other's techniques who have worked hard. Your clan are pitiful. The only true Uchiha is Itachi who works for me. After all I could kill him instantly. But I'll tell you a little secret in rice country there is an entire clan of Uchiha who do not use their eyes all the time only when needed" said Naruto grinning "Itachi didn't kill them all only half. And also another secret"

"Every subject Orochimaru experimented on is alive we faked their deaths. After all the council ordered him to do it and if not they would kill Anko there. You no he never got the chance to fix your Curse seal. It's not in its true state the true name of the curse seal is the divine seal it allows power to the user without making them go crazy. Orochimaru tried to find a way to develop the curse seal to another level so it wouldn't take over the persons mind and kill them" Naruto walks over to Anko and uses killer intent to make her fall to her knees. He removes her trench coat and places a palm on the curse seal of heaven on her neck. He channels demonic chakra into it along with his own.

'**Curse seal true Form reveal' **(yeah I couldn't think of any thing)

Suddenly Anko's curse mark starts to change into a white sword before spreading angel wings with white feathers also destroying the evil suppression seal around it.

Anko is surrounded by white chakra before angel wings sprout from her back. Her hair grows longer turning pure snow white as her skin turns a bit pale before another set of wings sprout. Hr eyes turn snow white along with her lips. Suddenly snow starts to cover her body forming protective armour around her before residing back into the seal.

"See that's the heaven marks true form" said Naruto as everyone stares at its power

"Give me the mark" demanded Sasuke

"Uchiha stop demanding things from your enemy" said Naruto appearing in front of him as his canine turn into long vampire fangs "If you don't I'll suck your blood dry after all I've been awfully hungry lately"

Everyone gulps before Naruto walks over to a dieing Anbu. He removes the clothing around his neck and sinks his fangs in drinking his blood before pulling away and spitting it out.

"It's hard to find good tasting blood these days it's always tainted" said Naruto as he grins sadistically before eighteen of the nineteen remaining Konoha Anbu attack him the only one that's not is an Anbu in a cat mask. Naruto proceeds to round house kicks an Anbu wearing a snake mask.

Before grabbing an Anbu wearing a tiger mask and throwing her into a tree before planting his foot in an Anbu wearing a chameleon mask. Thus sending him flying through a building before slicing an Anbu wearing a frogs mask from the pelvis upwards. Naruto teleports in front of the Anbu with the cat mask and grabs her by her throat and lifts her into the air. Naruto removes the mask revealing a woman with long purple hair.

"Yuugao Uzuki" said Naruto as he plants his fangs into her neck and slams her up against a wall. But instead of screaming she moans in pleasure.

Everyone stares in confusion before she starts bitting her lip trying not to moan.

Naruto drops her after drinking her blood for a minute. She slides down the wall her entire body shacking filled with great pleasure with lustful eyes.

"What did you do" asked Hataye

"When a fox demon sinks his of her fangs into the opposite sex they are filled with a great pleasure better then sex they say and I guess its true" started Naruto grinning madly.

"Although allow me to tell you something I am a Hanyou"

"Half demon and Half Human" said Kakashi only for Naruto to scowls before growling at him.

"Never ever call me a human. I am half demon half Vampire" shouted Naruto

"What are you talking about" asked Choji

"Did you know that the Uzumaki clan were actually Vampires? And that was the cause of Whirlpools destruction because the other nations saw them as a threat so they destroyed the entire village. Only my mother survived and went to Konoha their allies. She later started dating the fourth and then become his wife and had me half human and half vampire. But since fusing with the Kyuubi has rid me of my human side making me fifty percent Demon and fifty percent Vampire" stated Naruto

"And as I said when a fox demon sinks their fangs into a member of the opposite sex they receive a form greater then sex it also applies to vampires. But heres a little secret women have the juiciest blood, but a woman between the age of thirteen and twenty eight's blood is juicier then the rest. Especially if there a virgin" Naruto licks his lips before appearing in front of Ino and sinks his fangs into her neck. Everyone stares in shock before Asuma rushes in with his trench knives adding his wind nature chakra. Naruto grins mentally as Raccoon stops the attack by using his katana to block them by using his own wind nature chakra before Naruto summons a clone.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. All myself has to do is release a little bit of demonic chakra through her system to shut it down before rebooting it and changing her into a half demon. And I doubt Konoha would want a half demon especially a fox one at that in their midst's hmmm" said the clone

Asuma jumps back cursing as ten Anbu surrounded Naruto and Ino. Naruto releases his grip after a minute and pulls away with blood on his lips and fangs.

"Excellent her blood was exquisite. The taste and the texture this is the reason I love women's blood" stated Naruto licking his limps before Ino falls to the ground out cold. Naruto grins sadistically before Sasuke runs at him with red eyes with black pupils with two black tomo around each pupil.

"So Uchiha has a level two sharingan hmm" Naruto then round house kicks Sasuke flying into a pole but remaining consciousness. Sasuke turns to Kakashi who starts doing hand signs for the Chidori.

Sasuke smirks as he copies it with his eyes. Kakashi grabs his hands as lightning sparks form it.

'**Chidori' cried** Kakashi running forward and thrusting the attack forward.

"Kakashi if your Raikiri didn't work this wont either" stated Naruto as he axe kicks Kakashi's hand into the ground and flips away as sasuke comes running doing the same hand signs.

'**Chidori'** shouted Sasuke while everyone stares even Kakashi.

"_That bastard copied my technique without asking" shouted Kakashi mentally._

Sasuke thrusts his arm forward only for Naruto to sigh before appearing under the Uchiha and upper cuts him into the air with his foot.

Sasuke grunts as he lands on the ground as Asuma rushes in with his trench knives. Ibiki appears next to him performing hand signs.

'**Doton: Mud Bind'** cried Ibiki placing his hands on the ground before mud shoots out from the ground beneath Naruto and wraps around him before hardening.

"_Perfect if I just watch I can copy all the Jutsu's I need" thought Sasuke_as Asuma swings the trench knives and jumps back. Next two large gashes appear on Naruto's body only for him to laugh.

"Is that the best you got?"

Anko grins sadistically as she appears next to Ibiki doing her own hand signs.

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**' shouted Anko** breathing in before releasing a large jet of hot flames from her mouth that head towards Naruto.

Asuma appears behind Naruto doing hand signs.

'**Oil Bombardment' **shouted Asuma before spitting oil all over the red headed teen. Asuma Shushins away appearing next to his team just as the large jet of fire hits Naruto igniting the oil creating a giant explosion.

"_Excellent these Jutsu's will do well to defeat my brother"_

Suddenly from inside the fire laughing is heard. Naruto steps out unharmed before saying "Im disappointed and oh by the way the Uchiha just copied all your techniques"

Everyone stares at Sasuke in shock and anger.

"Peace of trash Uchiha" cried an Angry Anko "Kakashi you need to teach him not to copy others techniques"

"Hey he copied my chidori as well and I didn't want him to so how do you think I feel"

"He's an Uchiha Mitarashi-san, Hatake-san most are like that" said Naruto performing hand signs slowly grinning the entire time as Sasuke copies.

'**Uzumaki Clan Secret Summoning Technique: Bombardment of Hells Fire Balls'** cried Naruto before a large gate surfaces from the ground. It opens revealing nothing. Next thing thousands of black fire balls shoot out and hit the ground exploding causing everything to go alight.

"NOW I'LL KILL YOU" cried Sasuke performing the same hand signs.

'**Uzumaki Clan Secret Summoning Technique: Bombardment of Hells Fire Balls' **shouted Sasuke but instead of a gate nothing happens at all.

"Why didn't it work" shouted Sasuke

"Because it won't work for you"

"I demand it to. Why should you have power you're a dead last while im the rookie of the year"

Naruto sweat drops "Yo Idiot it's a clan technique. As in that Jutsu belongs to the Uzumaki clan and can only be used by us no one else"

Kakashi rushes forward performing hand signs rapidly during the confusion.

'**Katon: Dai Endan **(Fire Release: Great Fire Ball)**' cried Kakashi** breathing in gathering fire in his mouth before spewing a giant breath of fire from his mouth continuously. Naruto is hit by the fire and sent flying into a wall as flames continuously hit him only to be blown back by a giant gust of wind.

"Idiot fire won't work on me" stated Naruto as he grabs a fore ball from his shoulder and eats it "Fire can't hurt me"

Kakashi curses before Ibiki and Anko appear in front of him doing hand signs.

'**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile technique)**' cried the two** before water shoots from beneath them thanks to an under water spring forming into two large dragons.

The dragons fly at Naruto who performs his own hand signs.

'**Suiton: Dai Suiryuushouhadan no jutsu (Water Release: Great Water Dragon Collision Destruction projectile **(I think) **technique)**' **cried Naruto** summoning a giant water dragon five times the size of the Hokage tower.

Everyone stares in shock as the giant water dragon decimates and absorbs the other two water dragons before colliding head first into Kakashi, Anko and Ibiki creating a giant title wave. The giant title wave washes everyone away except the shadow Shinobi who stand atop the water.

Kakashi and the other Jounin rise from the water while the Genin grab onto polls and other items.

"Weaklings" muttered Naruto as water ropes shoot from beneath all the Jounin and stop their movements. Suddenly the remaining seventeen Anbu burst from random buildings and run at Naruto with their Katana held high.

Naruto smirks as he activates his KamiRyuugan.

'**Fuuton: Spinning Tornado Trapping Shield'** whispered Naruto before a giant tornado appears around and him captures the seventeen Anbu.

'**Fuuton: Sword Cutting Explosion Tornado' **said Naruto before the tornado explodes but without making a giant bang. Instead the wind slices through every Anbu member killing them before their bodies hit the ground.

"Too easy, aren't Anbu meant to be the best of the best. Jeez they really started to slack of during the year I was in the academy. Also I have something to say is Sasuke was a so called prodigy he would have graduated early. Like when I became a Genin at age five a Chunin at age six Jounin at eight and Anbu at nine later becoming Captain five months later. And if he was a prodigy he'd see that demanding things from your enemy isn't so smart nor is it to attack someone who is a quadruple S class Missing-nin when you're only a Genin that isn't even in the bingo book" stated Naruto "Oh and to learn that a true Shinobi hides his skills plus not to call someone a dead last when it was all an act especially when their a million times stronger then you"

"Shut up dobe" shouted Sasuke utilising the water walking exercises to stand on the water followed by the others while Choji holds Ino.

Sasuke rushes at Naruto with a pair of Kunai along with Sakura. Naruto sighs in frustration as he grabs the Uchiha by the wrists and throws him under water before grabbing Sakura and plunging his fangs into her neck only to pull them out immediately. Naruto spits out the blood and gags before kicking the pink haired shinobi away.

"Awful, just awful your blood is tainted so much that its like poison in my mouth" shouted Naruto wiping his lips before pulling a scroll and summoning a vial of blood before popping the lid and drinking it.

"Much better" added the red headed teen.

"Well come on I thought you were fighting" said Naruto before raising his right arm and blocking a giant spinning grey tornado in the form of Hana Inuzuka.

"Is that the best you got?"

Naruto grins as he round house Hana into a building before dodging a large fire ball from Ibiki.

"I've had enough all troops pull back" shouted Naruto as all his troops go up in smoke.

"Well see ya later I'll be in wave" Naruto smirks as he goes up in a swirl of black flames waving goodbye to the Konoha Shinobi.

Naruto grin as he arrives back in Tazuna's home in front of him being Haku, Zabuza, Yugito Nii, Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna sitting down eating.

"Yo" said Naruto grinning showing his fangs.

"Cool" cried Inari as he runs over looking at the fangs.

"Hey kiddo" said Naruto ruffling his hair as he turns to the others.

"Zabuza, Haku you'll leave tomorrow. Yugito Nii your escort shall arrive tomorrow im guessing since he's two days late. Oh and Tazuna three of my most loyal guards will be coming here to making trade agreements with you" said Naruto as he goes up in a flames.

* * *

Poll 1 Pairings

Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri) - Kyuubi is in the lead. The top four will be placed with Naruto im choosing to make is a Harem.

Tenten – 2

FemKyuubi – 6

Both Kyuubi and Tenten – 2

Yugito Nii – 5

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii - 1

Naruto/ FemKyuubi/Yugito/ Fem Nibi - 4

Tsunade -1

Shizune -1

Anko - 1

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi) - 1

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi) - 1

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi) - 1

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter)

Fem Haku - 1

Tayuya

Kin

Fem Nibi

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii/Anko/Haku – 1

Ino – 1

Oc - 1

B) No

Please Read and Review - Peace Out and thanks to those that have review


	5. Genin Team and Jinchuuriki meeting

**Chapter 5: Genin Team and Jinchuuriki meeting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Death Note, Mahou Sensei Negima, Inuyasha or any thing else.

"Normal Speech"

_"Thought"_

_'Reading/Flashback/Music'_

**'Jutsu'**

**"Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

**_"Demon/Boss Summon thinking"_**

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

_"Speaking by mental links"_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he sits behind his desk in his tower reading a Jutsu scroll while his shadow clones do his paper work.

Naruto presses the inter com.

"Akari get me Orochimaru"

"Hai" replied Naruto's secretary.

Minutes later Orochimaru appears in a swirl of black leaves.

"Hello Naruto-kun why have you called me"

"Orochimaru form a Genin team for me. I want to train a team for the up coming Chunin exams in six months"

"But master aren't you participating in them as well" asked Orochimaru a bit confused

"Yes I am but I just wish to train a team of rookies to see what will happen. Also assign our best Jounin to the other Genin teams. I want every Genin team that passes their tests from their Jounin to enter the exams. So that way we'll have more chances of having our own becoming Chunin. Get me the latest graduates so I can assign my team and the others"

"Hai Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru going up in a swirl of black leaves before appears an hour later with all the new Genin's.

Naruto looks through it organising each team thanking that none of the girls are fan-girls. All except one who didn't get her fan girl ness knocked out of her.

"_I'll take the fan girl and change her along with the Genya ranked tenth he may have failed all the written tests but his skills in NinJutsu is ranked third, KenJutsu ranked Fifth, TaiJutsu ranked tenth and GenJutsu ranked twenty. The fang girl her NinJutsu is ranked Thirty only knowing the basics her TaiJutsu the same her Medical Jutsu's are ranked Fifteenth and GenJutsu twelfth. Let see I'll also take Hanaka Hiroko. She was ranked second in the entire class her TaiJutsu ranked third, KenJutsu ranked second, GenJutsu ranked first, NinJutsu ranked second, Fuuinjutsu ranked third and Med Jutsu ranked Fifth and came third or second in most written exams. Over all Hanaka and the boy Genya Taiju will be the best on my team while Risa Koharu will be the weakest who cares more about her looks then NinJutsu but I can change that. At the end of the six months they'll be one of the strongest Genin teams besides my team"_

Naruto grins sadistically before going up in flames. Naruto appears in front of all the new graduates grinning.

"Yo"

"Class this is an honour our Kamikage has come to see you off" said a Chunin with short black hair and blue eyes wearing the normal Chunin attire.

"Taiga if you don't mind I'll call the teams"

"Sure Kamikage-sama"

"Team 1..." started Naruto going down the list.

"Team twelve consisting of Taiki, Koko and Daichi Jounin sensei Genta" said Naruto as a man with short red hair with green eyes walks in wearing a Jounin vest along with black cargo pants, short sleeve black shirt with a pair of Nodachi on his back.

"Team Twelve" called the man and three youths follow after him.

"And last team thirteen consisting of Risa Koharu, Genya Taiju and Hanaka Hiroko your Sensei is me" said Naruto making the three Genin stare in shock.

"You're joking right" asked a girl with long purple hair well developed body around thirteen. She wears a white skirt with a long sleeve black t-shirt. Two Kunai and shuriken holsters on each leg with a pair of Katana on her back with brown eyes.

"No im not team thirteen meet me on the roof" the three Genin nod as Naruto goes up in smoke. Five minutes later the three Genin arrive on the roof to find Naruto leaning against the railing.

"Take and seat and say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams"

"Sensei why don't you go first" said the fan girl.

"Fine my name is Naruto Kyuubi the Kamikage. My likes are blood, destruction, eating, swords and killing. My dislikes are those that hurt others and hurt Jinchuuriki. My hobbies are eating, drinking, training and killing. And my dream is to destroy Konoha and all the other villagers that hurt the Jinchuuriki" said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"You with the purple hair go"

"My name is Hanaka Hiroko my likes are my family, training, Katana and Jutsu. My dislikes are weak people (Looks at Risa) and arrogant people. My hobbies are training, sleeping and learning new Jutsu's. And my dream is to one day own a Zanbatou and become one of the Kamikaze's body guards.

Naruto nods before turning to the other girl. She has an undeveloped body that is very thin with long green hair. She wears a red dress with a black shirt under neath and short black Anbu pants. She has a Kunai/Shuriken holster on her right leg with purple eyes.

"You with the green hair your next"

"My name is Risa Koharu my likes are (looks at Genya and blushes) and vegetables. My dislikes are idiots, my hobbies are (blushes looks at Genya) and my dream is (looks at Genya and squeals)"

Naruto groans before pointing Onwa Kaminari at her.

"Listen up Risa in the Ninja world Fan-girls die and are a disgrace to all Kunoichi. You are the weakest on this team so I'll tell you something gets over your crush because if you don't you or someone else will die understand"

"Hai" muttered Risa

"Because my training will kill you if you do not shape up. If you slack off me will give you even worse training now the boy go"

Naruto looks at Genya Taiju he has spiky black hair that goes past his shoulders with white pupils. He has a pair of chakra blades by his waist with a rectangular handle. He wears a long sleeve black t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket over the top.

He has brown cargo pants with three Kunai/Shuriken holsters on each leg. He wears a belt aligned with scrolls and two item pouches at the back.

"MY name is Genya Taiju my likes are training, sleeping and eating. My dislikes is a certain person who annoys me and arrogant people. My hobbies are training and learning new Jutsu's and my dream is to become an Anbu captain then one day the next Kamikage" said Genya

"Good now I won't give you a test like the other Jounin I will be assessing your skills meet me at training ground six" The Genin nod and run off while Naruto goes up in flames and appears in his home and starts grabbing scrolls (He lives in a giant mansion).

Naruto sighs and waits ten minutes before going up in a swirl of leaves and appearing at training ground six.

A normal training ground with a large lake surrounded by a forest with ten training stumps. After another five minutes his three students arrive.

"Alright before we begin tell me your element alignments. Genya first then Hanaka and last Risa"

"I have an alignment towards Fire, Earth, Wind and Lightning"

"Im Shadow, Water and Earth" said Hanaka surprising Naruto a bit while Genya surprises Naruto the most.

"Earth and Water is my main but I do lean towards fire" said Risa.

"Good now each of you will attack me first Genya come at me with the intent to kill"

"Begin" shouted Naruto as Genya charges forward grabbing his chakra blades and channelling chakra into them.

Two blades made of blue chakra shoot out with a hiss as he attacks. Genya flips over Naruto and swings his leg. Naruto rolls to the side before channelling chakra into his hands and grabs the chakra blades.

Naruto flips into the air and lands on a branch as Genya does a long line of hand signs.

'**Fuuton: Drilling air Projectile'** cried Genya breathing in before releasing five balls of compressed air at Naruto. The five balls hit the branch and tree before exploding.

Naruto smirks as he appears behind Genya and stabs a Kunai in his back only for him to burst into flames.

"A fire clone good" said Naruto as he dodges a barrage of Kunai and shuriken before summoning Galanoth to block the chakra blades.

Naruto grins and performs a round house kick and two percent of his normal speed. Genya blocks but is sent flying across the area into a training stump.

Genya stands and starts doing hand signs.

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**' shouted Genya** breathing in before releasing a large jet of fire from his mouth. Naruto sighs and slams his right foot into a ground causing a giant chunk of earth to shoot up and block the fire attack.

"Is that all"

'**Raiton: Rairyuu Raidan no Jutsu **(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Lightning Projectile)**' yelled Genya** he breaths in before releasing hundreds of thin bolts of lightning from his mouth. The bolts twist and turn before turning into one single large giant lightning bolt. The lightning bolt strikes the wall destroying it and sending Naruto flying backwards from the explosion also with burn marks up his arms and legs.

"Interesting who taught you that technique"

"I created it" replied Genya grinning.

"If I had been hit by that I would say I would have died im naming that an A class Assignation technique" said Naruto clapping.

Genya smirks charging forward performing a round house kick but Naruto blocks. Genya smirks before using his hands to twist him self the other way performing a spin kick. Genya jumps into the air spinning with his heel out.

Genya slams his heel into Naruto's head causing him to crash into the ground but he goes up in smoke.

The real Naruto walks out from behind a stump clapping.

"Where did you learn that taijutsu?"

"Well I once saw you use your Strong Jolt Fox TaiJutsu stance when you were practicing it and I copied a few of your movements and integrated them into my own stance the Strong Drop Falcon"

"That's a strong and Ancient TaiJutsu stance you did you learn it"

"It belonged to my clan" said Genya

"Well you pass. Hanaka your next"

"Hai" Hanaka runs over unsheathing her Katana and settling into a stance.

"Begin"

Hanaka charges forward channelling earth Nature Chakra into her blades.

'**KenJutsu Art: Land crushing burial'** cried Hanaka swinging both blades with the tip cutting into the ground. Suddenly the ground explodes and flies at Naruto who starts releasing a barrage of kicks to send the pieces of dirt and rock away before the land beneath him cracks open and he falls into a hole that closes up and compacts around him.

But instead of blood the ground explodes and Naruto appears in the air spinning before landing on the ground.

"Good keep them coming"

'**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu'** cried Hanaka summoning a large water dragon from the lake that flies at Naruto. Naruto sighs and forms a sphere of spiralling blue chakra in his palm.

'**Rasengan'** whispered Naruto slamming the sphere into the dragon before it explodes making it rain.

"Good your KenJutsu technique I would mark as an A rank assignation"

Hanaka smirks and runs forward she throws both blades at him.

'**Kageton: Following Shadows'** yelled Hanaka before the shadows from the trees and stumps extend before grabbing onto the swords shadows before connecting to Hanaka's.

Hanaka starts moving her hands thus causing her shadow to move the same making the swords move. Hanaka starts using the shadows as whips to swing her swords towards Naruto who rolls out of the way or blocks.

'**Suiton: Water Dragon Projectile Cannon'** cried Hanaka breathing in before releasing a strong and large jet of water from her mouth that collides with the red headed teen sending him flying into a tree.

"Excellent the shadow one C class and the water technique B" said Naruto before rolling out of the way to dodge a flying sword. Naruto jumps and flips into the air to avoid a kick sent by Hanaka.

"Good you pass"

"Risa your next"

Risa nods and takes the academy basic stance. Naruto tsks "Begin" Risa charges forward and throws a sloppy punch. Naruto catches it and throws her over his shoulder.

'**Bunshin no Jutsu'** cried Risa forming ten Bunshin's and charges forward. The nine illusions attack and puff out of existence allowing Risa to throw a punch at the teens head but he catches it and throws her over his shoulder again. Only for Risa to puff out of existence revealing a wood log.

Suddenly a barrage of Shuriken shoots out from the bushes.

'**Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu'** cried Risa the twenty shuriken become forty and fly at Naruto.

'**Fire Wall'** muttered Naruto before breathing in and breathing out a stream of flames that forming into a large wall and destroy the shuriken.

Risa walks out of the forest panting and sweating from Chakra exhaustion.

"After forming ten illusions, performing a single substitution and pulling of a Shuriken Shadow Clone technique which is D and the other are E you are exhausted. You fail but I will teach you"

"Thank you" muttered Risa before fainting.

"Okay we'll practice Chakra control and when she wakes up I'll teach you as well. Now what exercises do you already no"

"We both know the tree climbing and water walking and so does she" said Hanaka.

"Good then I'll teach Kunai balancing. Channel chakra into your finger tip and a Kunai. You have to make the chakra in the Kunai stay balanced if not it topples over and the chakra in your finger tip to stop you from cutting yourself. This is an Anbu level Chakra control begin"

The two nod and pull out a kunai each and start the exercise.

**

* * *

**

An hour later

Risa awakes and Naruto starts instructor her on the exercise which she completes easily because of her small reserves.

"Hey I did it im going to brush my hair" said Risa preparing to leave.

"STOP RIGHT THEIR"

Risa turns to her sensei scared of him.

"You are to practice the Tree climbing exercise while balancing a kunai on your finger tip. And you are to add a new Kunai when you get the exercise right. And you won't stop until you can balance ten Kunai at a time while walking up and down. The same with you two once you're down" stated Naruto "Risa you have small reserves so you can easily do this exercise but I want to increase your reserves until I can teach you a B rank Jutsu that you can use twice without tiring"

"Hai Sensei" said Risa as she starts the exercise.

"Oh and once this training sessions is over Hanaka will take you shopping for cloths that actually suit a Ninja and you'll pay through my account. Also you'll be getting a pair of scimitars"

"Hai"

Naruto sighs before calling his students and unsealing three sets of training weights.

"Place these weights on your wrists and ankles" commanded Naruto the three nods and do as he says. Naruto grins before summoning his tails touch his students at the back of their necks. He then channels chakra through his three tails and the chakra spreads to each weight. Suddenly the three fall into the ground.

"What the" shouted Genya.

"Those are chakra weights I have set your wrist weights to ten pounds each and your ankles weights to twenty pounds each. Currently that's sixty pounds of extra weight on your body. Now get up and give me one hundred laps around the area followed by one hundred sit ups, push ups, chin ups, squats, jumping jacks, left kicks, right kicks, right punches and left punches then repeat twice more"

The three students groan and do as he says Naruto smirks before doing hand signs.

'**Time Distortion Five hours Five Months' muttered Naruto** before placing his hands in the centre of the training ground. Suddenly an invisible dome of chakra appears around the training ground slowing down time inside.

"_Now we'll train for the next five hours which will equal to five Months in here"_

Naruto ups his gravity weights to x200 and ankle weights to fifty thousand pounds each and wrist weights to twenty five thousand pounds each. And he starts running a thousand laps.

"Keep running uses your chakra to support yourselves" said Naruto his students nod and continues running.

"Sensei how many are you running" asked a curious Hanaka.

"One thousand laps before doing one thousand squats, chin ups, sit ups, push ups, left kicks, right kicks, right punches, left punches and jumping jacks before repeating twice"

"WHAT" shouted Risa?

"How many weights do you have?" asked Genya

"I have gravity seals and chakra seals. My chakra seals which act as weights my ankle ones are at Fifty thousand pounds each and my wrist ones are at twenty-five thousand pounds each. And my gravity weights are set at two hundred times earth's normal gravity" stated Naruto. All his students face fault causing small crater.

"How can you carry so much weight" asked Risa in disbelief

"I've had weights on since I was six and im half demon half vampire so I can hold that much weight" replied Naruto as he speeds up his body to complete his runs "No more talking just exercising. Oh and when you get use to your weights up them each by five pounds. And if none of you up your weights saying that their still to heavy I won't believe you and I'll up them myself"

**

* * *

**

Five hours later inside the area.

The three Genin lay on the ground exhausted after training.

"Are we done yet" asked Risa "it's been five hours"

"Well to be honest I placed a Jutsu on the area to slow time down. An hour outside is equal to a month in here so for the next five months to hours we'll be training" said Naruto grinning sadistically "What are your weights each at"

"MY ankle weights are at fifty pounds each and wrist ones forty pounds each that's one hundred and eight pounds" said Genya

"Forty Five Ankle and Forty Wrist one hundred and seventy pounds" said Hanaka

"Thirty Ankle and Twenty Wrist that's a hundred" said Risa

"Good, good now I'm going to teach you all the shadow clone technique. The shadow clones are solid clones but they disperse after one hit but can attack an opponent multiple times. Also what ever a shadow clone learns once dispersed that information goes back to you. Same for training one shadow clone plus you half the time done three clones one fourth of the time done" said Naruto before he shows them the sign.

Genya channels chakra and shouts the Jutsu forming ten shadow clones while Hanaka forms six and Risa one.

"Okay set your clones to chakra control Risa pop a soldier pill and form another before popping another and do the exercise as well"

"Hai" said Risa as she pops a solider pill before creating two clones this time and pops a second pill and starts walking up a tree balancing a kunai on her thumb same as her clones.

Hanaka and Genya's clones balance a kunai on one finger and stand still.

"Genya and Hanaka I'll be teaching you a Jutsu that Risa will also learn since all of you have an Earth affinity. The Jutsu is called Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Mud Flow River) followed up by Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile) these two are used in combination if you are unable to access mud. The mud flow river will form a river of mud under your enemy even if it's a tree they stand on. You can then use the mud for the earth dragon projectile to form a large dragon. Also I'll then teach you the Katon: Karyuudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile) which is used to light the bombs from the Earth Dragon Projectile alight. The Fire Dragon projectile is ranked B, Mud flow River C and Earth Dragon Projectile B" said Naruto before showing the hand signs.

'**Doton: Doryuu Taiga' **suddenly the ground in front of them turns into a mud river that flows down to a tree.

'**Doton: Doryuudan'** suddenly the mud shoots up and forms a giant dragon head next to Naruto that launches hundreds of mud balls.

'**Katon: Karyuudan'** Naruto then breaths in before breathing out a large stream of flames that lights the mud balls alight and they hit a group of trees before exploding.

"WOW" said the two Genin. Naruto throws a box of soldier pills to them.

"Form thirty clones and has them split into three groups of ten to start learning the techniques. I'll be giving you a scroll with four other techniques. Hanaka you will learn the Kageton and Suiton Jutsu. Genya you will learn the Fuuton and Raiton Technique"

"Hai Naruto-sensei"

Naruto walks over to Risa who runs stronger.

"Risa leave your clones to it and come down here and eat a pill"

Risa nods and jumps down before popping a pill.

"Im going to place a chakra storage seal on you and pump chakra into it which will be thirty times that of yours. Enough to make at least one hundred clones. I want you to form thirty clones and have them split into groups of three and I'll show each a Jutsu. While you go over to the scroll that Hanaka and Genya are reading and learn the Water Technique but I'll also give you a scroll with another Suiton technique"

"Hai Sensei" said Risa forming thirty clones using the storage seal and has them split into three groups. Naruto forms three clones and has them instruct the groups while tossing Risa a small scroll with a single technique,

"It's called the hidden mist the Jutsu on the scroll over there is Water Prison"

"Hai"

This continues for the next 'five months' with the three learning different exercises. Risa's reserves equal to Genya's (Which were around that of an Anbu) when they first started he had the biggest. Hanaka five times of her original (Around that of a Sannin now) and Genya three time his when they started (Around that of a Kage now)

Now for exercise they do three hundred laps, sit ups, push ups, left kicks, right kicks, left punches, right punches, jumping jacks, chin up and squats and repeat twice.

Risa's ankle weights were at one hundred pounds each and wrist sixty pounds each a grand total of three hundred and twenty. Hanaka's ankle weights were one hundred and fifty each and wrist's one hundred for a total of five hundred pounds.

And Genya's were two hundred and fifty on the ankles and his wrists for a total of a thousand pounds.

They also learnt the strong Fox TaiJutsu. A few B ranked GenJutsu and A to D NinJutsu to increase their arsenal range. Hanaka preferred mid to long range while Risa preferred mid to Close Range and Genya long to close.

Also learning the first two steps of the Rasengan involving popping a balloon full of water and popping a rubber ball.

Naruto smiles as he releases the Jutsu and the three step out of the training ground.

"Hanaka you and Risa go out and buy new clothing Ninja attire, normal attire and formal attire. And Hanaka buy your self a Zanbatou and Risa a good pair of Scimitars. Genya and I will go out together" the three nod before the team run off.

"Genya we'll be buying you a pair of Kodachi and a Nodachi. Encase you are unable to use your chakra blades"

"Hai Sensei"

**

* * *

**

Time Skip A month later'

Naruto smiles at his Genin squad. If he could he would already advance them to Chunin.

Genya now wore black Anbu pants with a short sleeve black t-shirt with a black jacket over the top. He has a belt with four item pouches at the back with a Kodachi and chakra blade handle on each side with a Nodachi on his back. His head band is around his forehead with a red sash. He has four Kunai/Shuriken holsters on each leg with scrolls on his belt. Naruto would rank him at Mid Jounin to High Jounin with a Kage and Sannin level Chakra combined.

Hanaka now wore a black knee length skirt with black Anbu pants underneath. She wears a long sleeve black t-shirt and a red sash around her right bicep. She carries a pair of Katana by his left and a Zanbatou the size of Zabuza's on her back. She carries a belt with four item pouches at the back and one on each side of her belt with scrolls aligning it as well. She carries two Kunai/Shuriken holsters on her legs and holsters for scrolls that contain first aid supplies with her Hitai-ate around her right bicep.

Naruto would rank her Low Jounin to Mid Jounin with Kage Level Chakra.

And last Risa now wearing black Anbu pants with a white skirt over the top. She wears a short sleeve black and white t-shirt with medical tape wrapped around her hands going up past her wrists covering her chakra seals with black gloves over the top. A pair of black scimitars on her back with her Ninja headband around her neck. She has three Kunai/Shuriken/Senbon holsters on each leg with a belt containing scrolls and two item pouches. On her arms are summoning tattoos with other items.

Naruto would rank her High Chunin to Low Jounin with Sannin level Chakra. Thanks to the seal he used but instead of a month it was a fortnights worth of training in a day. But they only training three times a week other times they did bonding sessions or learning battle strategies, learning how to cook, what foods you are able to eat in the forest and other things.

Now onto missions and since D ranks went to the academy students they would be doing their first C class missions.

Naruto walks into his tower and finds Orochimaru doing his paper work.

"Hey Orochimaru use shadow clones it helps"

"Of course" shouted Orochimaru forming three shadow clones to do the paper work.

"Thanks"

"No prop now any way can you give us a C class mission"

"Of course your job is to eliminate a group of bandits to the west of here about fifty kilometres at that. If you handle Five C class and a single B class I'll give you an A class mission"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" said the Genin bowing as Naruto grabs the report along with four C class and a B class

"Okay team meet at the west gate in twenty minutes bring enough food supplies to last five months"

"Hai Sensei" replied the Genin going up in a swirl of red flames.

"Good kids" said Orochimaru

"Yep hows Shizune daughter Mika"

"She's fine but she's obsessed with blowing things up"

"I think she gets that from you and your whacky experiments"

"Yeah jeez who knew gun powder could be so destructive"

"Yep anyway see ya" said Naruto going up in a swirl of black flames and appears in his mansion and forms clones to grab supplies before appearing at the west gate twenty minutes later.  
He finds his entire team there with there supplies sealed.

"Okay team this will be your first kill remember that"

"Hai Naruto-Sensei"

"Release your weights were running at full speed"

The three nod and release their weights before they take off with Naruto behind them. They continue running until they reach a large camp with over eight hundred bandits.

"Okay Hanaka give support using your long range techniques. Genya Risa you two pair up and take out as many as you can. Hanaka support them mostly. I'll be fine"

"Hai" said the three as Hanaka runs up a tree to the top and starts doing hand signs.

'**Katon: Flame Dragon Bow'** whispered Hanaka forming a bow made of red hot flames in her hands before putting on a head set.

"Hanaka fire your arrows" said Naruto through the microphone.

"Hai sensei" replied Hanaka pulling back a red arrow and firing it. The arrow then turns into a giant fire dragon that crashes into the camp causing everything around it to go up in flames.

"CHARGE" cried Naruto as he summons an army of shadow clones that surrounded the camp and charge in from every direction along with Genya, Risa and the real Naruto.

Genya activates his chakra blades and Risa unsheathes her scimitars. Naruto summons Galanoth and starts cutting away giving a sadistic grin.

During this Hanaka continues launching arrows that turn into giant fire dragons. Hanaka summons three clones that summon a normal bow and summons many arrows and they start letting loose a barrage of arrows.

"Kill them" shouted the leader of the bandits only for Naruto to slice him in half. Naruto summons a group of ten clones to search the tents and seal away anything useful like weapons, scrolls and money along with other items.

Naruto throws four Shuriken and impales four Bandits before round house kicking the closet in the throat crushing his wind pipe (Considering all the weights he ha son his ankles I wouldn't be surprised).

Genya stabs a bandit before launching a barrage of fire balls. Risa leaps over him and starts spinning with her blades outwards and starts slicing up bandits.

Risa stares at the mess and vomits same as Genya.

"God it feels awful" said Risa when Naruto appears next to them.

"Everyone's first kill is like this, so don't worry. Just remember that you killed them before they hurt someone don't kill for the sake of killing kill to protect others" said Naruto as he slices through a bandit.

"Oi Hanaka gets down here" said Naruto

"Hai sensei" replied Hanaka as she grabs her Zanbatou and leaps off the tree and lands next to her Sensei.

"Hanaka form twenty clones and go to the east side of the camp. Genya form the same amount of clones and head to the west side Risa head towards the south side with twenty clones I'll send thirty clones to the north and I myself will eliminate those in the centre"

"HAI" said the students as they run off. Naruto forms thirty shadow clones and they head towards the north to eliminate any one there while Naruto kills off those in the centre.

**

* * *

**

Two Hours Later

Naruto and his Genin head outside the camp with scrolls filled of items.

"Im very pleased with your work. After our next four C and one B class Missions are done we'll head back to the village and celebrate before heading out on our first A"

"So Sensei what's our next mission" asked the three Students.

Naruto nods before unsealing a scroll.

"This scroll is to be delivered to Konoha it's an agreement of sending teams to the Chunin exams along with a peace treaty once we reach the boarder I'll henge into someone else. From then on you'll call me Arashi-sensei so I am not noticed after all Konoha would attack me and you immediately. Then we have to head towards Iwa we'll be sending a scroll of One S, Two A, Three B, Seven C and eight D class Techniques as a peace treaty. Then were of to Kiri to eliminate a group of bandits after that we head towards Suna to also arrange a peace treaty offering the same amount of techniques as we do Iwa. And the B class mission is to head towards Hoshi and transport an A class Criminal who has been contained and imprisoned back to the village"

"Hai"

The group then run off towards Konoha and after passing the boarder Naruto turns into a man with black hair with green eyes hides his features and seals away his swords before disguising his scent and his head band placing a GenJutsu on it so it has the design of a seven tailed badger.

The trip to Konoha takes three days but they finally arrive.

Once reaching the gates a group of three Chunin call to them.

"Halt and state your business"

"We are a Genin team from Kagegakure with a peace treaty and arrangements concerning our entry into the chunin exams"

"So you're the barbarians that destroyed Kusa"

"No that was our leader and a group of Anbu. And they were destroyed because they betrayed us and declared war the fools"

"Good enough go on in" said the Chunin guard.

"Thank you, come my students" said Naruto before running off with his students behind him. The four reach the Hokage tower and jump through the window surprising the hold Kage and a group Kurenai's Genin team.

"Yo sorry about the fright Hokage-sama but we have a peace treaty from the hidden village of shadows along with an agreement of sending a team of Genin to enter the Chunin exams"

"I see. Kurenai I give you the best of luck on your mission"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kurenai before she and her team leaves.

"Welcome, welcome" said the old Kage.

Naruto walks over and places two scrolls on the old mans desk.

"Sorry Hokage-sama we must be leaving"

"Please stay"

"Im sorry we can't we have to complete four more missions then head back to the village"

The three Genin head out of the window before Naruto seals the room grinning.

"See ya later old man" said Naruto releasing his henge and GenJutsu for five seconds before placing them back on and jumps out the window.

"Naruto you keep surprising me. But what happened to you is what I wish to know"

**

* * *

**

Time Skip a Month Later

The Genin squad arrive back in the hidden shadow with their prisoner. Not much interference just a group of C and a single B class Missing-nin attacked them but were taken care off.

"Okay kids I'll go cash in our missions, meet me at Dan's Barbeque, Dango and Ramen be sure to change into a spar Ninja attire because after we rest were going on an A class mission I'll also get a few B and C class missions while im at it that involve along the lines of scroll delivers that takes part near where our, A class mission is and on the way"

"Hai" shouted his students before they disappear to their homes to change into a clean uniform before heading towards the Restaurant.

Naruto sighs as a group of Anbu take the prisoner and leaves Naruto sighs again and disappears in a swirl of leaves before appearing in front of Orochimaru and hands him the missions. Along with the heads of the Missing-nin.

"Good Naruto I'll send the money to your accounts just tell me who took out who"

"Well the two blue scrolls are the three Missing C class Ninja that Risa took out the four red ones are Hanaka and the six black ones are Genya. The ten White ones are me and the one Green one was also me but that one contains a B class"

"Good I'll send the money to their accounts also tell your students they did good"

"I will" Naruto smiles before walking over to a group of missions and grabs a random A class to snow country along with fifteen C class, Six B class and another A class. Naruto sighs he goes up in smoke and appears at there meeting spot. Naruto books a table for four and sits at it and orders a bottle of sake.

Ten minutes later his students appear in their Ninja attire and take a seat next to him. After deciding a woman comes over and takes their orders. Hanaka orders Dango and some pork ribs, Risa orders Dango, Pork Ribs and some Chicken Kebabs. Genya orders two Miso ramen and two steaks. Naruto orders five beef, five Miso and Sushi flavoured ramen six chicken Kebabs and four steak Kebabs with ten pork ribs and two of the largest steaks (Which would kill a person his age). Also ordering a round of sake.

"But sensei were not old enough" said Risa

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink and besides as soon as you became a Genin you legally became an Adult"

Once their food arrives half an hour later Naruto talks about their latest mission.

"Our next job is an A class is to protect the actress Yuki Fujikaze she places Princess Gale in some movie on the way to snow country. Along the way we are to deliver a scroll that will form a treaty, form an arrange marriage between the princess of snow with well what do ya no its an arrange marriage between her and you Genya"

"WHAT" shouted Genya?

Well you are last of the Taiju clan besides it as arranged at birth by your parents"

"Great"

"Yeah I suppose so. Don't worry after this mission and the others we'll just rest"

"Hai" (Im skipping most of this bit because I can't remember most of the movie so I'll skip parts. Please don't flame me for it).

* * *

**Time Skip**

Naruto sighs as the boat arrives in snow country only to stop because of a large ice burg.

"Okay everyone we'll film from here" shouted the director only for a giant ice dragon to fly at the ship.

Naruto stands in front of it and breaths in.

'**Katon: Dai Karyuushouhadan no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon Collision Destruction projectile **(I think) **technique)**' **cried Naruto** summoning white flames around his body that forms into a giant fire dragon that flies at the ice dragon and collides with it melting it but causing a giant explosion. Balls of fire hit ice burgs and melt them. Some land in the ocean causing steam to rise.

"Risa, Genya and Hanaka protect the boat I'll take care of those three" shouted Naruto

"You think you can take the three of us on" asked a rough male voice.

Suddenly three Shinobi appear each with snow head bands.  
The first is a woman well building wearing armour like the rest with pink hair. The next is a giant built man with black short hair and the last a thin man with teal like hair.

"Actually Risa handle pinkie, Hanaka handle thin boy and Genya handle the big one"

"Hai sensei"

"Is it alright to let Genin handle Jounin level Ninja?" asked the pink haired one.

"Oh their more then capable believe me I trained them. Risa, Hanaka, Genya try not to kill them but capture them"

"Fine then its there funeral" said the thin man. Naruto smirks and nods to his students who run forward and run across the water and land on a large island of snow.

Risa stares at the pink haired girl, Hanaka looks over the thin man and Genya smirks at the big guy.

"I am Rouga Nadare" said the thin man

"Fubuki Kakuyoku" said pinkie

"And I am Mizore Fuyaguma" said the man summoning a large Zanbatou.

"Im Genya Taiju"

"Hanaka Hiroko"

"Risa Koharu"

The six charge at each other. Genya grabs his chakra blades activating them and blocks the large Zanbatou. Rouga pulls out a pair of kunai and swings them but Hanaka blocks with her Katana. Risa grabs her scimitars and blocks a pair of Kunai like Hanaka.

The three Genin jump back and nod to each other.

'**Doton: Doryuu Taiga' shouted Risa **suddenly the snow around the three snow Shinobi turns to mud making them slide away.

'**Doton: Doryuudan'** shouted Hanaka suddenly the mud shoots up and forms a giant dragon head next to Hanaka that launches hundreds of mud balls.

'**Katon: Karyuudan'** yelled Genya who then breaths in before breathing out a large stream of flames that lights the mud balls alight. The burning mud bombs hit the three snow Shinobi and explode sending them flying into ice glaciers.

"Good for Genin" said Rouga standing up and charging forward without a scratch.

Fubuki smirks as she shows wings that are attached to her armour and flies into the sky. While Mizore shows a large claw hand that he fires at Genya. Genya rolls out of the way before blocking with his chakra blades but they starts fading away. Genya's eyes widen with shock and jumps away.

"Risa, Hanaka there armour drains chakra" shouted Genya.

"Thanks for the tip" shouted the two.

Fubuki launches kunai with bombs attached. The kunai hit the ground and explode causing ice spikes to shoot out and try to impale Risa but the green headed girl jumps away.

Risa starts doing a long line of hand signs.

'**Katon: Fire Serpent**' cried Risa breathing in before breathing out a large snake made of fire that opens its jaws and grabs Fubuki in the air and crashes into the ground causing steam to rise.

"Impressive"

Fubuki launches another barrage of Kunai but Risa dodges before launching another fire serpent. Fubuki launches a Kunai into it causing it to explode into a shower of ice.

Risa curses before launching a barrage of eight shuriken before using the mass shuriken shadow clone technique to clone the eight shuriken to eight hundred. The eight hundred shuriken sail through the air and fly at Fubuki. Fubuki throws eight kunai in front of her that hit the shuriken and explode causing a giant ice wall to appear.

Risa leaps into the air and throws a rope with a loop in it that grabs onto Fubuki's leg before it tightens and Risa sails through the air.

Risa throws a kunai at Fubuki who dodges before throwing a kunai at the rope. The kunai hits and ice shoots out and stops the rope from snapping.

"Idiot" muttered Risa but then Fubuki throws a kunai and it lodges in the ice. Risa then notices an explosive tag.

The tag explodes burning the rope and sending Risa falling to the ground. Risa curses and draws blood before wiping it across a tattoo. Suddenly a device appears around her wrist. Risa aims and fires a ninja wire attached to a hook that lodges it self in a mountain side. Risa flies through the air and land son the mountain before retracting the device and slides to the bottom.

Fubuki

Risa smirks before drawing blood and doing hand signs.

'**Kitsune Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Fox Summoning Technique)**'** cried Risa slamming her palm on the ground. Suddenly smoke rises as six red fox like tails shoot out and cut through the air. THe smoke disappears to reveal an eighty foot tall six tailed red fox with fire around its tails and paws. It has green eyes and snarls at Fubuki.

"Why have you called me" asked the fox.

"Kasei (Fire Born) I need your help in defeating her"

"Fine it shall be done" Kasei launches a fire ball at Fubuki who flies to avoid it.

'**Hyoton: ****Tsubame Fubuki** (Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows)**' shouted Fubuki** forming hundreds of swallows made of snow that fly at Risa and Kasei.

"Risa we need to launch a fire attack hot enough to destroy them"

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu' **shouted Risa breathing in before releasing a large jet of fire from her mouth.

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu' **shouted Kasei launching an even larger jet of fire from his mouth. The two large jets fuse together forming a large fire dragon the size of Kyuubi that collides with the swallows melting them. The large dragon collides with an ice cap causing it to explode sending chunks of snow and ice everywhere. Fubuki is hit by a large ice block and it sent flying towards the ground.

'**Ka En no Yaiba **(Flame sword of Fire)**' cried Risa** charging forward forming a sword made of fire in her hands. She swings the blade downwards at a screaming Fubuki and plunges it through her ribs before slamming a fist into her head knocking her out.

Risa throws the pink haired Shinobi over her shoulder and says good bye to Kasei who disappears. Risa then goes up in flames and appears back on the boat. Naruto smiles and ties her up before summoning a large flacon to take her to the village.

"You did good Risa"

"Thanks Sensei" said the young girl while everyone stares in shock.

"Oh I forgot to tell you to release your weights"

"Well thanks sensei I could have ended it much earlier then"

"Weights what weights"

"Chakra weights on the wrists and ankles"

"How much does each have?"

"Risa has seven hundreds Pounds; Hanaka has eight hundred and fifty pounds while Genya has one thousand pounds"

"WHAT" shouted the entire crew?

"Sensei you forgot to times them by four"

"Oh that's right I forgot I was only saying what was per limb. Risa has a total of two thousand eight hundreds pounds. Hanaka has three thousand two hundred pounds and Genya four thousand pounds" Everyone but Risa and Naruto faint from the news.

"What I say" asked a confused red head

Hanaka runs towards Rouga who starts doing hand signs.

'**Rouga Nadare no Jutsu** (Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)**' cried Rouga **as an avalanche descends upon Hanaka that changes into many wolves.

Hanaka smirks before doing her own hand signs.

'**Katon: Heat wave'** Hanaka thrusts her hands forward causing a giant wall of fire to appear before moving towards the flames at a fast speed and colliding with the foxes.

The flames smother the wolves and melt them along with the snow around them.

Rouga and Hanaka then see Risa run off with an out cold Fubuki.

"That's one down"

"Yeah but she's the weakest but your life will end here"

"Why are you attacking us anyway?"

"That's easy we wish to kill princess Koyuki and she's on your boat"

"What do you mean the only princess is the actress Yuki Fujikaze you plays Princess Gale?"

"That's a fake name her real name is Koyuki Kazahana princess of snow and were going to kill her" said Rouga smirking.

"Don't think so buddy" said Hanaka charring forward. Hanaka swings her Zanbatou while Rouga summons a blade made of ice and blocks.

"Try me fool" said Rouga as he kicks Hanaka in the gut and grabs her hair before throwing her into a mountain side laughing.

"God I wish I could remove these weights" muttered Hanaka when a shadow clone of Naruto appears next to her.

"Oh Hanaka Naruto forget to tell you that you can release your weights" said the clone before going up in smoke while another tells Genya.

"Good old sensei" said Hanaka before releasing her weights and running at Rouga at full speed.

Rouga's eyes widen with shock as he can barely follow the girl until a punch hits him in the face sending him flying backwards into a mountain side soon after Mizore lands next to him.

"Hey Hanaka lets end it"

"Fine" the two then start doing hand signs.

'**Fire Phoenix Blast'** cried the two summoning a giant phoenix of fire around them that flies into the air before slamming itself into the two causing the snow to melt. The two scream in pain as they are burnt alive but not enough to kill them. The two stand in the mountain side in pain before slowly moving out and throwing a barrage of Kunai.

"Lucky for us your chakra from the attack was drained" said Rouga only for a sword made of fire to pierce his stomach.

'**Rai no Yaiba** (Sword of Lightning)**'** cried Genya summoning a blade made of lightning before he slices of Mizore's claw and stabs him through the chest.

The young Genin then knocks out his opponent and ties him up before moving back to the ship.

"Yo Hanaka knock him out already"

"But I want to fight"

"Well then you shouldn't have released your weights" replied Genya going up in flames and appearing back on the ship.

"Fine" whined Hanaka before channelling chakra into her fist and slamming it into Rouga's head making a big dint in the mountain side and probably giving the man a concussion too.

Hanaka sighs and grabs Rouga and goes up in flames before appearing on the boat where Naruto ties him up and summons a falcon to take the two back to the village. Genya and Hanaka re-activate there weights and sighs.

"You did good you just took out Three B class Jounin class Ninja" said Naruto

"Yeah sensei I know but jeez if was to easy I mean those C class from before were harder" said Genya bored

"That's because you still had your weights activated is why" said Naruto

"Oh yeah that's right" Genya said again while everyone else thinks the four are crazy.

"Any way apparently there after the actress Yuki Fujikaze who happens to be the princess of snow Koyuki Kazahana" said Hanaka

"Thought I recognised her oh and Genya that's the person you're arranged to marry" said Naruto making the poor boy faint muttering something about beautiful princesses. His two team-mates giggle while Naruto snickers.

"Blackmail" said Naruto grinning.

"Anyway Princess Koyuki I believe we have a movie to finish" said Naruto turning to the princess/actress who tries to run but she is wrapped up by chains that shoot out from the water.

"Now, now no running it's your duty as princess to rise up against your uncle. Yes I no everything I have the best information line in the world better then Jiraiya's. And besides im an ex Anbu captain and Quadruple S class Ninja with the largest bounty on my head"

"Wow that was amazing" shouted the director before showing them the entire battle that he happened to film on camera.

"He filmed it great" said Naruto suddenly Naruto feels a familiar presence.

"DEIDARA, SASORI REVEAL YOURSELVES" shouted Naruto. Suddenly to shinobi appears. The first looks like a girl with long blond hair in a pong tail with hair covering his/her left eye (I think). She/he wears a black cloak with red clouds.

Next to him/her is a large man with a scorpion tail wearing the same clothing?

"Sasori I do not wish to talk to a puppet"

"Hai" replied a voice before the puppet opens up and a young man steps out with short red hair wearing the same cloak.

"We've been look for you hn" said Deidara as she looks around the boat.

"Hey Naruto-sensei is that person a boy or a girl" asked Genya pointing to Deidara.

"Im a girl hn" replied Deidara throwing off her cloak to reveal a well developed body with a large C cup. She is wearing Anbu attire but not the armour.

"Okay that cloak makes it hard to tell"

"I told you, you should have gotten a smaller cloak" said Sasori

"Why are you here?"

"Master the last of the Jinchuuriki has arrived" (Sasori)

"Good organise a meeting two months from now"

"Hai master" said the two going up in flames.

"Idiots" muttered Naruto as he leans over the railing.

"Genya, Risa, Hanaka patrol the boat"

"Hai Naruto-sensei"

"Koyuki we need to talk" said Naruto as he picks up the princess and throws her over his shoulder before walking into her room. He throws her onto her bed and locks the door before placing a silent seal on the area along with a seal that makes it unable for anyone to enter or leave until removed.

"Let me out I demand it I won't go back there" shouted Koyuki

"Shut up your sounding emo"

"You don't know what it's like to be alone and tried to be killed"

"I don't know what it's like do you know what the fuck a Jinchuuriki is"

"Yes my best friend was a Jinchuuriki"

"Good"

"But what's this got to do with her"

"Listen here there are nine Jinchuuriki and six of those nine were treated badly. They were bashed, beaten, starved, thrown out of stores, assignation attempt son there lives, hated by most of there villagers"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am a Jinchuuriki and you want to know something else my father the fourth Hokage wanted me to be seen as a hero but I wasn't and now here I am a cold blooded killer. And missing Nin who wants to destroy his village oh and something else the female Jinchuuriki receive worse punishments. Yugito Nii vessel of Nibi was raped when she was eight years old" said Naruto "Now shut up about having a shit life we've had worse. Only three Jinchuuriki were treated like heroes and not made into weapons and now those six want to destroy there villages"

"I didn't no"

"Of course you didn't the villages hide this fact so the others won't think badly of them. So stop whining and go save your country and over throw your Uncle. Im here to help you along with my team and your arranged husband"

"I know so that means he must be you"

"No you are betrothed to my student Genya Taiju listen he's a kind boy and will take good care of you"

"I know and im sorry"

"No problem now I will be assigning Risa and Hanaka to look after you while Genya and I kill your uncle. Genya is the strongest of my team and is a great leader. I have no doubt that when the Chunin exams come around they will pass"

* * *

**Time Skip**

Naruto grins as he stands in front of Koyuki's uncle Kazahana Dotou who reveals a generator that sues the star crystal around Koyuki's neck to activate. Naruto forms a Rasengan just as Dotou places the crystal in making the snow disappears.

Dotou grins sadistically as he moves over to Koyuki Naruto stays in the shadows.

"You're beautiful but what im about to do will be fun for me but not you" said Dotou as he presses his body against hers and goes to kiss her. But instead a foot slams into his face and sends him flying across the area. Naruto appears in front of him and plunges the Rasengan into his head that looks like the colour of the rainbow.

"The Rainbow chakra" stuttered Koyuki before he uncles head explodes. Naruto sighs and incinerates the body.

"Well Koyuki sorry I was late but I need to make sure he didn't see me" said Naruto as his team come running over.

"Naruto-sensei we've killed all the guards" said his team.

"Good now Koyuki you can take control of your control and my village will help you" said the red head as he hands over a scroll with the treaty, a second with a list of Jutsu's, the third with the arranged marriage and a fourth with trade agreements.

"Well that's an A class and three C class done" said Naruto while his team smiles. Koyuki walks over to Genya and kneels to his level before kissing him on the lips. THe poor boy freezes up and just stands there. Koyuki lets go and smiles at him before he blushes a deep crimson red before fainting and muttering about beautiful princesses.

"Well he's only still a kid" said Naruto as he picks up his student and the five leave the area.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip 2 months

Naruto and his team along with Princess Koyuki who holds Genya's hands arrive in the hidden shadow village after completing all there Missions. Now completed twenty C class, six B Class and two A class missions under there belt.

Naruto sighs happily as his students have entered the Bingo book.

Genya Taiju C class, with a bounty of fifteen thousand Ryou known as the Chakra Sword because of him is using his chakra blades. Hanaka C class bounty of twelve thousand known as the Shadow Blade because of her ability to use shadows and the fact she wields a large Zanbatou and other blades.

And last Risa C class country of ten thousand Ryou gained the nickname Green Fox because of her ability to summon foxes and her green hair.

Naruto smiles as they enter Kagegakure and are greeted by the Anbu at the gates. The five head towards the Kage tower and find Orochimaru reading a Jutsu scroll.

"I see your back. Naruto the Jinchuuriki have gathered in the council room" excellent said Naruto before handing over all his mission reports along with scrolls with Missing Nin (Heads) sealed inside.

"The blue ones are Risa, Black me, Red Hanaka and Green Genya and there ranked by letters oh and I give permission for my team to enter the Chunin exams give them the papers"

Naruto then leaves in a swirl of leaves before appearing in the council room.

In front of him is Yugito Nii along with the other seven. Each wearing formal Kimono the first is a red headed teen thirteen years of age with the kanji for 'love' on his forehead with a large gourd on his back with a Hitai-ate belonging to sand around his neck.

The next is fifteen with long blue hair and blue eyes with a C cup with a Kiri head band around her neck.

Next to her is a man around forty one with brown eyes and short black hair with a Taki head band around his forehead.

Next to him is a girl that looks to be four but she's eight with long white hair and brown eyes with a grass Hitai-ate.

Next to her is a thirteen year old girl large C Cup with long orange hair and yellow eyes with a rain head band.

Next to her is a teen age seventeen with short brown hair with an Iwa Hitai-ate and brown eyes.

And the last is a nineteen year old girl with a snow head band with pale skin and a chest that rivals Tsunade's with long black hair and yellow snake eyes.

"Welcome everyone"

"About time" said the nineteen year old.

"Sorry Haruyo and everyone but I was on a mission with my Genin team. Any way as you know the Chunin exams are coming up in Konoha and that is when I plan to destroy it but I can't do this unless I have your help. Im going to infiltrate the Chunin exams and destroy it from within" said Naruto before he starts telling them his plan.

* * *

Poll 1 Pairings

Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri) - Kyuubi is in the lead followed close by Yugito and Tenten. The top Six will be placed with Naruto im choosing to make it a Harem.

Naruto X?? Below vote

Tenten – 5

FemKyuubi – 9

Both Kyuubi and Tenten – 3

Yugito Nii – 8

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii - 1

Naruto/ FemKyuubi/Yugito/ Fem Nibi - 6

Tsunade -3

Temari -1

Shizune -3

Anko - 3

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi) - 3

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi) - 3

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi) - 3

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) – 2

Fem Sanbi -1

Fem Rokubi – 1

Fem Hachibi – 1

Sasama (Who's that) – 1

Isaribi - 1

Fem Haku - 4

Tayuya – 3

Kin – 3

Fem Nibi - 2

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii/Anko/Haku – 3

Ino – 1

Hana Inuzuka - 2

Yuugao Uzuki - 1

Oc – 1

Naruto/Yugito/Kyuubi – 1

Naruto/Kyuubi/Yugito/Nibi/Anko/Haku/Hana – 1

Tsume (Kiba's Mother – 1 – though im not really into this one.

Konan – 1 –

Shion (Who's that) – 1

Rin -1

Mikoto Uchiha – 1

Hokuto (Who's that) – 1

Yakumo (Don't know who that is) -1

Toki (Bird Countries Fuedal Lord's Daughter) – 1

Haruna again?? – 1

Other

Pain X Konan

Sasori X Fem Deidara

Itachi X Rin

Any others your choose

B) No


	6. Chunin Exams Part 1

**Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Death Note, Mahou Sensei Negima, Inuyasha or any thing else.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

'_Reading/Flashback/Music'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demon/ Boss Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

**Change of Scene/Flashback**

_Speaking by mental links"_

For the last remaining two months till the Chunin exams Team Thirteen as been very busy.

For the first Month they did nothing but missions by splitting into two groups. Group one consisted of Risa and Naruto and Group 2 Genya and Hanaka for B rank Missions. For C Naruto would stay in the village and his students would be given a couple C rank missions each and then they leave.

But for A, they all went together and even went on a single S class. IT was to protect a Priestess in Demon Country and to eliminate a dangerous Demon that had been sealed by her mother.

For the next Three weeks after that they trained using Naruto's seal system. One week to two months so being able to get six months of training before they left with seven days to spare.

Naruto and his team run at full speed towards Konohagakure leaving early in the morning two hours before the sun rise wanting to reach the boarder two hours after Sun rise.

They reach the boarder and continues running towards Tanzaku town. The group reach the large town and rest where they meet Tsunade and Shizune carrying her nine month old baby girl.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Mika pleasure to meet you again" said Naruto walking over. Tsunade hugs him same as Shizune who then hands Mika over to him.

Naruto smiles at the baby girl who giggles at him.

"Fox" said the little girl.

"She's obsessed with saying Fox" said Shizune

"Mama"

"I assume your not letting her near anything explosive" asked Naruto snickering.

"Yes as you know when ever she gets her hands on an explosive tag she sets it off. I blame Orochimaru with his love of blowing things up" said Shizune as Naruto hands back Mika.

"Why are you here" asked Tsunade.

"Im entering my team in the Chunin exams the other five teams should be here soon" said Naruto before placing a GenJutsu on himself to make him look like a young Minato Namikaze but with spiky red hair and green eyes. Naruto sighs as he seals his blades away and unseals a set of Katana and places them on his back.

"Naruto-sensei" said the Genin as they run over.

"Students from now on you'll have to call me Minato not sensei im under cover remember"

"Hai Minato-san" said the three. Naruto chuckles before Nineteen Shinobi run over to them. Fourteen are the 'Genin' students that are going under cover.

"**Team Shadow **Risa Koharu, Hanaka Hiroko, Genya Taiju with Jounin sensei Me, **Team Sacrifice **Aemi, Myself but going by the name Minato Kazama, and Gaara with Pain as there Sensei, **Team Death** Tadashi, Manaka, Chinatsu Jounin Itachi. **Team Sound** Kin, Dosu, Zaku Jounin sensei Orochimaru, **Team Savage** Kimimaro, Sakon and Isaribi Jounin sensei Zabuza and **Team 6** Kankuro, Temari, Haruyo Jounin sensei Konan" stated Naruto as he introduces everyone. Orochimaru walks over to Mika smiling who giggles at him.

"Hello Tsunade, Shizune, Mika" said Orochimaru before placing a GenJutsu on himself to look like someone else.

"Hello Orochimaru" said Tsunade hugging him "It's good to see you"

"Tsunade, Shizune you going to see the Chunin exams"

"Yep wouldn't want to miss it" said Tsunade before the entire group start heading towards Konoha.

"Everyone I'll take the teams Orochimaru, Zabuza and Itachi stay back with Tsunade and Shizune. Pain and Konan will come with us. Everyone run at full speed" commanded Naruto everyone nods and everyone starts running with Pain and Konan on the sides.

The group run through Tanzaku town and to the out skirts before increasing there speed running through the forest past other teams until they come up to a group of running Shinobi from Star.

"Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura" shouted Naruto's Genin squad running over to there friends.

Naruto smiles and runs over to.

"Yo"

"Naruto I see you're under a GenJutsu" said a young girl with long brown hair with a star head band wearing a brown short sleeve shirt with black short with medical tape wrapped around her legs carrying a belt with four item pouches at the back.

"Call me Minato"

"Hai" said the three star ninja.

The large group continues running until they reach Konoha's gate where they are greeted by four Chunin.

"Please show us your pass ports and reason for being here" said a fat Chunin.

"Chunin exams" said Risa before everyone splits into there teams.

"How come four of you are missing your Jounin?"

"There out on missions and will be back during the third exams or earlier" said Hanaka

"Good enough show them in" said the fat Ninja as the star team follows from behind.

"So this is Konoha doesn't look like much" said Haruyo wearing a tight long sleeve black shirt with a long black skirt with black Anbu pants underneath. Over the top she wears a black trench coat with a pair of Nodachi on a horizontal slant on her back (Like Soifon). Her hair is tied up like Deidara's going over her left eye with a belt around her waist surrounded by scrolls.

Naruto sighs as he unseals two giant Kunai and places them on his back and places his katana by his waist.

"Well we got six days until the exams come on lets go find a hotel" said Pain everyone nods.

"Sumaru, Mizura, Hokuto come on" said Naruto the three star Nin nod and follow there friends and allies.

"By the way this exam will be the same as the others. The first exam is a, written test were you have to cheat and not get caught. Its information gathering and the tenth question is a take it or not so take it. The second exam forest of death scroll gathering you have to collect a heaven and earth scroll. The third exam all out battle royal"

"Thanks Minato" said the three star Nin.

"No problem" replied Naruto as they walk around town before coming to a five star hotel and book in.

Naruto sighs as he stays in a room with Genya, Garra and Pain.

"Ne sensei what now" asked Genya

"We explore and find out who our competition is"

"Hai" said Genya before he and his sensei walk out of the room and form shadow clones to get Risa and Hanaka.

"Okay team we'll split up and find out who our competition is"

"Hai Minato-san" said the three before running off Naruto sighs and goes up in flames before appearing next top Team 9 training grounds.

Naruto spies on them as they train.

"YOSH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS AND WILL BURN BRIGHTLY DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS" shouted Rock Lee excitedly until Neji spins around and stares at Naruto from his hiding spot.

"You come out now" demanded the Hyuga as Tenten throws a barrage of Kunai. Naruto blocks each one and steps out.

"Yo the names Minato Kazama from the hidden shadow village"

"So you're here for the Chunin exams" asked Neji

'Yep along with five other teams I thought I'd tell you about the competition theres a star team here along with five Rain, ten mist, two from Kumo, six Iwa, one Waterfall and a team from snow all on their way but star arrive with us. So in total there are thirty-two foreign teams" said Naruto when his students arrive.

"Minato-san there are sixteen Konoha teams participating" said his students after adding up there totals

"So that's seventeen once adding this team. A total of forty-nine teams a total of a hundred and forty-seven Genin" said Naruto.

"I can't wait" said Naruto before all four go up in a swirl of red flames.

Naruto appears in the middle of town and starts walking around the area until he walks around a corner and a little kid bumps into him. Naruto looks down and sees a kid with short brown hair wearing a helmet with a cape.

Naruto pulls the kid up "Kid what's your name"

"Konohamaru and im going to be Hokage"

"What ever kid but do me a favour a channel chakra into this piece of paper" said Naruto handing him a piece of paper

"But why"

"Just do it"

"Fine" the boy then channels chakra into the paper and jumps back when it is cut in half before both halves burst into flames.

"Wind and Fire" muttered Naruto pulling out two scrolls "Kid practice these there wind and fire techniques"

"Cool but why are you giving me these"

"Because a boy called Naruto told me to give these to a kid named Konohamaru"

"Naruto-niisan you've seen the boss"

"Yes now go practice there D to B rank techniques but practice them with an adult near. Oh and Konohamaru see ya little brother" said Naruto grinning before releasing his GenJutsu form a split second before going up in flames.

"Naruto-niisan" said a wide eyed Konohamaru "Thank you" Konohamaru then runs off to train.

Naruto sighs as he appears in his hotel room before summoning a bottle of whisker and chugging down.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip Chunin Exams

Naruto and the others from the hidden shadow village arrive at the academy where they find a GenJutsu on the second floor.

"Room 301 that's 201" muttered Naruto and the teams leave for the third floor but they stop when they here a certain Uchiha speak.

"Remove the GenJutsu" said Sasuke smirking

"So you saw it ha" said a chunin guarding the door

"Of course and Sakura probably saw it first she's our GenJutsu specialist"

"Hey dumbass" shouted Naruto walking over "The reason that GenJutsu was up was to remove the competition"

"Hn"

"Dumbass" said Naruto

"DON'T CALLED SASUKE-KUN A DUMBASS BAKA" shouted the Pink haired Banshee only to be slapped by Risa.

"Fan girls I can't believe them. Genya, Hanaka was I ever that bad" asked Risa

"No she's twenty times worse then you were" said Genya

"Come on lets go" said Naruto

"Oi what's your name" demanded Sasuke

"Minato Kazama, these are my team-mates Aemi and Gaara and that's my brothers Genin team Genya Taiju, Risa Koharu and Hanaka Hiroko and you'll find that the six teams from the hidden shadow village are the strongest here" said Naruto before everyone one from the hidden shadow village goes up in flames.

The teams appear in the room 301 and Naruto goes over to Kabuto and gives him a Ninja info card with fake or not so fake information.

Soon after Sasuke and his team walks in and the pink haired banshee starts arguing with the blond headed Yamanaka.

Kabuto walks over and stops them and introduces himself and his ninja info cards.

"Do you have any information on Gaara, Aemi, Minato Kazama, Genya Taiju, Hanaka Hiroko, Risa Koharu and the girl with the long black hair and yellow snake eyes" asked Sasuke

"Of course first is the three you wanted first they are known as team sacrifice. Gaara has the ability to control sand, Aemi can control the five elements perfectly and Minato is there leader his NinJutsu, TaiJutsu, GenJutsu and KenJutsu are as good as a Kage and he's a master of Fuuinjutsu. Mission rankings 0 D, 182 C, 143 B, 74 A and 5 S and it's said that they all came back without a scratch.

Next is Haruyo the girl with the black hair it is said that she is an ex shinobi of snow with the Hachibi sealed inside her. She is an A class Ninja in the Bingo book known as the savage serpent all her skills are that of a Kage and her speed rivals Maito Gai's. Mission rankings by her self are 0 D, 283 C, 148 B, 93 A and 3 S.

Next is Team Shadow it is said that there sensei is the Kamikage himself the divine shadow. Genya Taiju of the Taiju clan is betrothed to princess of snow country. His speed rivals Maito Gai's and even surpasses it same as his team-mates. He has an alignment towards Earth, Wind, Fire and Lightning. And he is known as the B class Ninja the Chakra Sword.

His team-mate Hanaka Hiroko is the B class Shinobi the Shadow blade with an alignment towards Shadows, Water and Earth but she does know a few Katon Jutsu's. She is a long range to mid fighter that wields a large Zanbatou for close range battle.

Next is Risa Koharu is known as the B class ninja the green fox with an alignment towards Earth, Water and Fire. Her medical skills are almost as good as Tsunade's and her GenJutsu is as strong as GenJutsu mistress Kurenai.

The team has completed 35 C, 18 B, 8 A and 1 S class Mission together and they've only been a Genin squad for six months" Everyone stares in shock at the shadow teams.

"Our leader doesn't believe in giving Shinobi D rank missions so he gives them to the academy students or civilians. Now who here is older then Thirty" asked Naruto when three people looking to be thirty-eight stand up.

"How old are you"

"Thirty-eight" the three answered before the entire shadow shinobi burst out laughing.

"Thirty-eight and your still fucking Genin get your ass out of here and give up your career. Ah God and I though they said Konoha was the strongest village my ass there graduation exams suck and there chunin exams too"

"Oh yeah what of your's" asked Sakura

"Well the Kamikage let a few pass this year but to pass you have to score forty or more on the written test which is only a ten percent pass. Being able to use Two C rank and a B rank NinJutsu. Pass a GenJutsu test hit a Chunin ten times in a time limit of ten minutes. Pass a KenJutsu test a med Jutsu test strategy test followed by at a number of others" stated Naruto "Our Genin exams has an eighty percent failure rate most are lucky but the Kamikage felt like dimming it down so it's a sixty percent failure rate now. While your exams in Konoha have a twenty percent failure your written test is worth fifty percent of passing I mean Ninja doesn't need to know fucking history. They need to learn strategy assignation interrogation stealth deception. And I believe that your village suffered a great loss from an ex Anbu captain age thirteen Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when he wiped out ninety percent of your academy instructors. Wiped out eighty Anbu along with suffering when he destroyed Grass" said Naruto "Oh and Uchiha your clan sucks dick"

Sasuke becomes angry and charges forward. Naruto sighs and plants his knee in his gut before round house kicking him head first into the ground before axe kicking him in the ribs.

"Uchiha don't attack your superiors and I'll tell you this Genya, Risa and Hanaka after they become Chunin will be given the rank of Anbu if they pass a few tests"

"WHAT" shouted the Konoha Shinobi?

"Shut up you're to loud" said Naruto releasing killer intent when the exam instructor appears.

"Enough take your seats" shouted a man called Ibiki Morino

**

* * *

**

Skip First exam

"Now to those few teams remaining do you accept this tenth question or will you leave knowing that if you answer wrong you can never become Chunin"

"No well then you all… PASS"

"WHAT" shouted the Konoha Shinobi?

"Dumbass" muttered Naruto when a ball flies through the window. A banner appears saying 'Anko Mitarashi the Sexy and Single Instructor' appears hanging by two kunai from the blackboard.

Anko wears a fish net shirt with a trench coat over the top and a brown mini skirt with fish net stocking and combat boots.

"_Anko figures they put her for it. I might even bite her" thought Naruto_

"Anko you're early"

"Ibiki there's thirty-two teams what are you getting soft in your old age" asked Anko

"No we just got a good bunch this year"

"Well I'll cut them in half everyone follow me to training ground 44"

"_Everyone when you get a scroll, kill the opposing team" said Naruto_

"_Hai" replied the other shadow Shinobi_

Once arriving at the forest of death every team but the shadow and star team stare in fright.

"Alright Maggots welcome to the forest of death (Skip rules) go to the booth with your form and take a scroll" said Anko

"Figures your tests are stupid" said Naruto loud enough for only her to here. Anko growls and launches a kunai that scratches him and she appears behind him.

"What now tough boy"

"I have a friend who wishes to see you in the forest of death I believe he's the one that fixed your curse mark" said Naruto grinning really wanting to bite her.

"Oh really when and where"

"After the teams leave head towards to the tower and he'll find you" said Naruto.

"Fine"

Once everyone gives in there forms and grabs a scroll they take a gate. Anko tells them to start and the Genin race in. The shadow teams head towards some of the Konoha and other teams kill them and grab there scrolls. The shadow teams arrive in thirty minutes grinning like mad as they enter. Naruto smirks as he disappears into the forest and heads towards Anko's chakra signature releasing his GenJutsu.

On the way Naruto runs into Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru why are you here"

"Im going to give the Uchiha my curse mark and see what happens. His desire for power will be his end after all"

"What ever im going" said Naruto running off not really caring what the snake Sannin does.

Naruto continues running until he lands on a branch and directly in front of him is Anko.

"Hell Anko how is the seal"

"Just fine and thank you"

"Anko I have something to tell you. Konoha is corrupted the reason Itachi killed his clan is because they tried to betray Konoha and as I said he didn't kill them all. The council the civilian half is corrupted as well the villagers are fools. I no they think of you as Orochimaru but the council ordered him to do the experiments or they would kill you. I don't want to go into detail but I ask will you join my village after the exam"

"What"

"Yes I want you to join the hidden shadow village I the Kamikage give you this invitation. I am also sending invitations to a few others but will you join me"

"I don't know" replied Anko. Naruto sighs and appears next to her with his fangs extended. He sinks his fangs into her neck and drinks her blood. Anko's body jolts with pleasure as she moans through the blood sucking.

Naruto releases his hold after two minutes and lays her against a tree before grinning.

Anko stares at him with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Naruto sighs before grabbing a scroll and placing a summoning tattoo on her arm and sealing the scroll along with five others.

Naruto then runs off heading back towards the tower but decides to get rid of some of the competition.

Screams fill the area as Genin are tortured to death and as others find scrolls and head off towards the tower.

Naruto on the third day finds team 7 out in the open. Sakura tending to Sai and Sasuke's wounds as they sleep. Naruto notices the curse seal of heaven on Sasuke's shoulder and jumps down placing his GenJutsu on.

"Yo"

"AHHH" shouted Sakura. Naruto sighs and walks over to Sasuke doing hand signs and places his fingers on the curse mark forming two clones that do the same but longing lines of seals.

'**Evil Curse Sealing Method Star Formation Level 1' **said Naruto as three stars appears around the curse mark connected by what seems to wire.

'**Evil Curse Sealing Method Star Formation Level 2' **said Clone 1 as four stars appears connected by wire around the mark.

'**Evil Curse Sealing Method Star Formation Level 3 Ying and Yang' **said clone 2 but instead of stars the ying and yang symbol appears on his shoulder and shrinks along with the stars.

"The mark is sealed head towards to tower" said Naruto throwing them an earth scroll and heaven scroll before heading towards the tower.

On the last day Team 7 arrives in the tower. The remaining twelve teams stand in front of the third and there Sensei's.

"Well done to all of you (Insert boring speech)" said the third before Hataye Gekkou interrupts.

"Im sorry to say but we'll have to have a preliminary round to begin for there are too many of you" said Hataye coughing between words "And the Daimyo's only want to see to the best of the best"

Just as a few Genin go to interrupt a Jounin releases Killer intent and steps forward being a one of Naruto's clones under a Henge to look like someone else.

"Genin should be seen and not heard when a superior speaks to you" said 'Arashi'.

"Thank you" said Hataye

"No problem"

"Now to begin" said Hataye as a screen appears and two names appear Kabuto Yakushi VS Genya Taiju.

"Can those that names were not called head to the watching areas" said Hataye all the shadow shinobi go up in flames while the others walk. Once everyone is clear Hataye starts the match.

Genya activates his chakra blades charging forward. Kabuto grabs a pair of Kunai and blocks but they are sliced in half. Genya knocks him off his feet and places the blades near his neck.

"I forfeit" shouted Kabuto

"Winner Genya Taiju"

"That was boring" said Sasuke.

The next to names appears Rock Lee Vs Yoroi Akadou the two jumps from the railings and land. The two bow and settle into stances.

"Fighters Ready Begin"

"Lee releases them" shouted Gai. Lee nods and pulls of his weights and drops them creating two large craters. Yoroi gulps before running forward so does Lee.

'**Leaf Whirlwind'** cried Lee as he performs a spin kick at the other Genin's head. Yoroi ducks but Lee uses the momentum to lower his kick and get Yoroi in the ribs sending him flying across the field. Lee charges forward and performs a spinning axe kicks before jumping back.

Yoroi slowly stands grunting in pain before a foot connects with his chest sending him flying into a wall out cold.

"Winner Rock Lee"

"These matches are shit" stated Sasuke again.

"Shut up Uchiha" said Naruto

"Next Match Shikimaru Nara VS Kimimaro Kaguya"

All the Konoha Jounin starts whispering.

"A Kaguya here"

Kimimaro disappears in a swirl of… bubbles? Before appears in the arena. Shikimaru walks down and mutters Troublesome.

Kimimaro throws of his long sleeve black shirt to be ready top fight.

Kimimaro raises his arms and from his hands his forearm bones extend this make Sakura and Ino vomit.

"Fighters ready Begin" shouted Hataye. Kimimaro rushes forward with speed rivalling Maito Gai's and goes to stab before performing a round house kick but a bone knife shoots out of his foot.

Shikimaru's eyes widen in shock as he rolls out of the way. Kimimaro jumps into the air and aims his left hand fingers at Shikimaru.

'**Five Finger Drilling Bullets' said Kimimaro** before launching five bones from his finger tips that fly at Shikimaru. The Nara heir jumps out of the way as the bones hit and rebound off the floor.

'**Yanagi no Mai****' **said Kimimaro chagrining forward and starts using fluid and precise movements and starts trying to impale Shikimaru. The Nara heir tries block but Kimimaro is to fast and impales him in different area. Shikimaru cries in pain before Kimimaro kicks him in the gut and jumps back.

Bones shoot out from his knee caps, elbows and two from his back.

Kimimaro's bones shoot back into his flesh before a bone sticks out from his shoulder. Kimimaro grabs it and pulls out a bone katana from his arm.

'**Tsubaki no Mai **(Dance of the Camellia)' said Kimimaro charging forward and starts trying to stab Shikimaru again. He swings the bone blade and jumps back.

Shikimaru curses and launches a barrage of shuriken.

'**Karamatsu no Mai **(Dance of the Larch)**'** said Kimimaro before extending multiple bones from his rib cage, ulna and radius that grab the shuriken before going back into his skin and dropping the metal stars with a clang.

'**Tessenka no Mai Tsuru **(Dance of the Clematis Vine)**' said Kimimaro** before a bone shoots out of his back and he grabs it before ripping out his own spine. Kimimaro sues his spine like a vine and sends it flying at Shikimaru to try and grab him.

The spine wraps around Shikimaru before Kimimaro smirks.

'**Tessenka no Mai Hana **(Dance of the Clematis flower)**' **suddenly Kimimaro forms a large flowering bone around his arm.

The young Kaguya charges forward and pull back his arm before thrusting forward but Hataye and the other Konoha Jounin interfere and stop him from killing the Nara heir.

As Kimimaro releases Shikimaru his spine shoot into his back and the flowering bone disappears.

"Winner Kimimaro Kaguya"

"HE certainly is strong" said Asuma

"Yes he is but he was only going at thirty percent of his strength" said 'Arashi'

"What"

"Never mind just watch the matches"

"Next Match Isaribi Vs Temari"

The two calls jumps down (You know what they look like).

"Fighters ready begin"

"I forfeit" said Isaribi

"Why" asked Temari

"I'm a Suiton user and my TaiJutsu isn't that good" said Isaribi

"Winner by forfeit Temari"

"Sorry"

"It's okay Isaribi" said Temari hugging her friend as they walk back to the stands.

"Sakon VS Neji Hyuga"

"Alright" said Sakon jumping down.

"You can't beat me its fate"

"Meh I know I won't but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun"

"Begin"

Neji rushes forward and Sakon releases a series of fast punches. Neji uses the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms to sending Sakon flying backwards.

Sakon stands and attacks again. Ukon detaches from his brothers back and the two double gang him sending a series of punches to the Hyuga's chest sending him flying backwards.

Neji growls and uses the Kaiten to send Sakon and his brother flying into a set of walls.

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu **(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**)' shouted the Two** breathing out large jets of fire from there mouths but Neji sues the Kaiten to counter before rushing forward and using the Gentle Fist to knock the two brothers out.

"Winner by knock out Neji Hyuga"

Medics come in and take the two away.

"Tsurugi Misumi VS Risa Koharu" the two fighters jump down.

"BEGIN"

Risa charges forward and summons a blade a fire and swing sit before unsheathing a scimitar and cutting Tsurugi across the chest. The Genin extends his neck and arms and attacks Risa. But Risa summons a wall of mud before launching a barrage of fire balls before finishing it with an axe kick to the head knocking him out.

"KO winner Risa"

"Next Match Aemi VS Hinata Hyuga"

The two take stances.

"U-u-u-um I-i-i-is i-i-i-it a g-g-g-good i-i-idea f-f-for a f-f-four y-y-year o-o-old t-to b-b-be a G-G-Genin" asked a stuttering Hinata

"Did you just call me four I know im short but im Eight years old" shouted Aemi as Hataye calls the match. The young Jinchuuriki rushes forward and performs a series of fast punches sending Hinata flying backwards.

A white cloak forms around Aemi forming the image of a dog with a single tail. Her eyes turn pure white and her fangs grow and her nails become claws.

"**Come on fight me with your best shot" said Aemi** in a malice voice rushing forward.

"She's the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi" said Arashi to the third

"Gaara is the Ichibi's vessel; Haruyo is the Hachibi's vessel, Manaka is the vessel of Sanbi, Chinatsu is the vessel of the Rokubi and Tadashi is the vessel of the Shichibi" stated Arashi making the third stare.

"We have all but the Kyuubi Vessel in Kagegakure. We leave him alone and protect the Jinchuuriki and he helps fund us" said Arashi

"I see so how is Naruto"

"He's good actually now back to the matches this is the fifth time she's ever used the Gobi's power"

Aemi charges forward and punches Hinata sending her flying backwards before launching out a powerful large jet of fire from her mouth. Hinata jumps out of the way to avoid the hot flames as they melt the wall and the ground causing Hinata to gulp.

"HOLY SHIT" shouted Kiba as Aemi launches another jet of fire before a second and third tails grow. Aemi roars causing rock spikes to shoot out of the ground and try to impale Hinata.

A large tower of water shoots out and rushes towards the Hyuga but she jumps out of the way.

"She's doing well" said Kurenai

"No Aemi is toying with her" said Naruto walking over.

"She contains the Gobi no Hokou. And she is at the third tail even without the Gobi's power your student would be defeated. Aemi was trained as a Weapon when she was two"

"What's with the spikes, water and flames" asked Kiba?

"The Gobi controls all five elements. Each tail contains a different one the first Fire, second Earth, third Water, Forth Wind and Fifth Lightning. Only at One tail she can handle a six Jounin so be prepared to say goodbye to your student"

Shino, Kiba's and Kurenai's eyes widen with shock as a forth tail grows before a giant tornado tails Hinata who jumps to avoid a rock spike. Suddenly the fifth tail grows. Lightning falls from the sky. Hinata is hit by a stray bolt making her scream in pain.

"Winner Aemi" shouted Hataye

Aemi goes to finish the blow with her claws but Naruto intercepts it as Minato with a black cloak of chakra around him with a single fox tail.

"**ENOUGH AEMI you've won already"**

Aemi growls

"_Not good she's lost control"_

"**Out of my Way" shouted Aemi releases a stream of flames that hit Naruto but does nothing.**

"**Enough I said"** shouted Naruto before launching a blast of raw chakra sending her flying across the area. Naruto walks over doing hand signs.

'**Gobi Restriction Seal Level 5'** shouted Naruto slamming his palm into her stomach forming a seal that looks like diamonds.

Naruto picks up Aemi and sighs "She's fine she just lost control seems she still needs to train in the fifth tail"

"Next match Sakura Haruno VS Gaara" said Hataye

"Give up you can't beat me" said Sakura only to be wrapped in sand and thrown across the room head first into a wall knocking her out.

"Weakling"

"Winner by Knock out Gaara and new world record for knock out two seconds" said Hataye making everyone laugh.

"Next match Hanaka Hiroko VS Choji Akimichi"

Hanaka smirks and places her right hand at her left wrist wrapped a band of blue chakra.

'**Chakra Bow'** whispered Hanaka pulling back the blue wrist band before it forms into a long bow made of Chakra.

"Begin"

Hanaka jumps into the air and pulls back an Arrow and starts firing.

'**Rapid Fire'** she pulls back a large arrow and suddenly hundreds of arrows start shooting from the bow. Choji starts running but Hanaka follows. She lands on the ground and continues firing but without pulling back an arrow.

'**Chakra Arrow sword'** muttered Hanaka forming a blade made of pure chakra in her right hand.

She charges forward and swings it. Choji jumps back and before blocking with a kunai. Hanaka fires an arrow at close range causing an explosion. Choji flies into a wall while Hanaka leaps into the air and lands on the ground.

She then places the chakra sword on her bow and pulls back a chakra string and fires the sword that explodes an inch before it hits Choji knocking him out.

"Are all Konoha Nin this weak" said Hanaka "I mean besides Sakon's and Yoroi's match the Shadow Shinobi who have fought have always won"

Hanaka then appears next to her team mates sighing.

"Next match Sasuke Uchiha VS Minato Kazama"

Naruto smirks as he goes up in flames and appears on the field while Sasuke walks.

"Fighters ready begin"

Sasuke charges forward with a pair of Kunai but Naruto blocks with his katana before jumping back and sheathing them.

Naruto starts doing hand signs at a fast speed so know body can even see them but the third.

'**Katon: Fire Eagle'** shouted Naruto as flames surround him before forming into a large fire eagle that flies at Sasuke and hits him sending him flying backwards.

"IS that all the great Uchiha's have to offer?"

Sasuke activates his sharingan grinning the entire time.

'**Oil Bombardment' shouted Sasuke** breathing in before releasing a large jet of oil from his mouth and Naruto who jumps out of the way. Sasuke directs the oil to surround the Jinchuuriki.

'**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**' cried Sasuke** breathing in before breathing out a large jet of fire and lightning the oil causing it to burst into flames.

Flames surround Naruto causing him to sigh.

'**Suiton: Water Wave'** whispered Naruto without doing hand signs before summoning a large wave of water that washes the flames away.

"Weak" said Naruto as chains shoot out of the ground and wrap around Sasuke.

"Now your time ends here" said Naruto as he starts doing hand signs before pressing his fingers against Sasuke forehead de-activating his Sharingan.

'**Fuuton, Raiton: Rasen Kiri Yaiba **(Wind Release, Lightning Release: Spiralling Edge Sword)**' cried Naruto** as wind wraps around his right arm and starts spinning as lightning forms around his fingers and flies up his arm.

Red lightning bolts shoot out wards as what seems to be a chakra blade forms at his hand.

Naruto thrusts his arm forward and pierces through Sasuke's right rib cage and pierces a lung causing him to scream but nothing comes out.

The wind chakra ribs his inner organs lightning destroying bones and burning flesh as it rips apart. Naruto releases the chains.

"Winner Minato Kazama" said Hataye. Medics come running out and grab the Uchiha before rushing to the emergency room.

"Next Matches Shino Aburame VS Zaku (Forgot last name)" (Same as in Cannon)

"Sai VS Haruyo"

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki jumps down and unsheathes her Nodachi. The match starts and she rushes forward before appearing behind Sai sheathing her swords with a click. Suddenly Sai is cut in half as blood sprays everywhere.

"Winner by Death Haruyo" said Hataye as Haruyo jumps up to the stands.

"Sumaru VS Ino Yamanaka" the two jumps down (Both wear the same cloths as Cannon).

Sumaru smirks "Mysterious Peacock Method"

Suddenly purple chakra tails appears behind Sumaru looking like peacock feathers.

'**Beast'** suddenly the chakra flies into the air and forms into a giant lion that slams into Ino sending her flying across the area knocking her out.

"Winner Sumaru"

"Next fight Kin Tsuchi VS Manaka"

Manaka jumps down towards the arena wearing a light blue battle Kimono with a pair of Sai attached to her silk belt.

"FIGHT"

Manaka rushes forward as Kin summons a chain and starts spinning it. She sends the chain flying at Manaka who blocks with a Sai and leaps towards Kin who jumps away and prepares a few hand signs.

'**Crushing Sound Wave'** shouted Kin at the top of her voice channelling chakra into her voice box amplifying it causing everyone to cover there ears. Manaka growls but attacks with her Sai. Kin reacts by using her chain to wrap around Manaka's hands and throws her into a wall.

Manaka charges forward and throws a punch but Kin wraps her chain around her arm. Manaka smirks before flipping her self over and starts running around Kin causing her own chain to wrap her arm. Manaka grabs the chain appears behind Kin and tucks it under the layers and jumps away before pulling it causing Kin to fly over towards her.

Manaka kicks Kin into a wall causing the chains to loosen and fly off.

Kin curses as she stands slowly grabbing her chain before summoning another one.

Kin throws both chains at Manaka using chakra to direct them to wrap around her. Kin smirks before she plants the chains in the ground and starts doing hand signs.

'**Raiton: Electric Current'**

Kin's hands charge with lightning as she touches both chains causing the lightning to travel down to Manaka who forms a blue cloak around her body.

The form of a dragon/ turtle cloak appears as she sprouts a spiked tail.

Manaka breaks free and summons a large tower of water that sucks Kin in and shots her out the top into the roof. Kin hits the ground as Manaka summons another water tower sending her into a wall knocking her clean out.

"Winner Manaka" shouted Hataye as the cloak leaves Manaka who goes over to her friend and picks her up before heading back to the stands.

"Tadashi VS Kiba Inuzuka" shouted Hataye. The two fights jump down with his hair in a pony tail wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt with Black Anbu pants and an Iwa headband around his neck and a Shadow headband around his forehead.

"Let's rumble" said Tadashi

"Begin"  
Tadashi shoots forward summoning two large dual battle axes.

Kiba stares in shock at the size double bladed Battle axes of that size shouldn't even be able to be held by a seventeen year old. At the most a full grown man would only be able to hold one Tadashi swings both and they collides with the ground causing it to explode sending giant chunks every where.

"Tadashi may not look it but he has the strength of a hundred full grown men" said Naruto shocking everyone but the shadow Nin.

Tadashi swings both blades downwards causing an explosion of debris to fly everywhere.

'**Man beast Clone'** shouted Kiba as Akamaru jumps on his back and turns into a clone.

'**Beast Imitation' **Kiba's nails become longer and his canine extend as well.

'**Man Best Secret Technique: Gatsuuga Fang over Fang'** cried Kiba as he and Akamaru spin at high speed looking like grey tornados.

Tadashi swings both axes and they hit the spinning tornados sending them flying into walls.

Tadashi is then surrounded by a brown cloak sprouting two tails. The cloak takes on the form of a badger Tadashi flies forward swings both axes. Kiba leaps out of the way as a giant hole appears in the wall showing the forest.

"**Come on little doggy" said Tadashi** as he charges forward and starts swinging his axes creating large craters. He kicks Kiba in the head before round house kicking Akamaru into unconsciousness.

"Winner Tadashi"

"Next fight Dosu Kinuta VS Mizura" both fighters jump down with Mizura activating the peacock method. THe fight Begins and Dosu charges forward throwing Kunai but the tails stop them. Just as Dosu goes to his Mizura with his sound admitter Mizura forms chakra wings and flies into the sky throwing a barrage of kunai with explosive tags attached causing a large explosion sending a burnt Dosu flying outwards into a wall.

"Protector I Give up im a close range fighter and I can't get in range" said Dosu

"Winner Mizura"

"Hokuto VS Tenten" the two jumps down with Hokuto using the Peacock method and Tenten grabs two scrolls. Once the fight begins Tenten begins bombarding Hokuto with weapons while the star Shinobi blocks with her chakra.

Hokuto uses the beast formation and sends it colliding with Tenten and throws her into the air.

Tenten summons a scroll before launching a barrage of weapons at Hokuto who does some hands signs summoning a large wall of earth to protect her while her beast slams into Tenten throwing her into the roof.

Hokuto then performs another Jutsu summoning a large dragon made of mud and dirt to collide with Tenten before it explodes into mud that hardens sticking her to the roof.

"Winner Hokuto" shouted Hataye as Hokuto releases the mud and catches Tenten.

"Can the last fighters come down" Kankuro jumps down along with Chinatsu who wears a light pink battle Kimono a pair of Nunchaku attached to her silk belt around her waist. She grabs the two the handles are black with an orange six tailed weasel design with a long black chain. In the handles are chains that can detach to make them longer. And by adding chakra to the segments it causes them to break apart and length by being held by a long chakra line.

Kankuro grabs crow and the fight begins. Chinatsu starts spinning her Nunchaku before releasing the segmented pieces causing them to fly at Crow at a length of twenty metres. The Nunchaku wrap around the doll before Chinatsu channels chakra into them causing chakra spikes to shoot out and destroy the puppet.

"Kankuro you should have learnt that I always have a way to destroy your puppets so forfeit and I won't use Rokubi's power on you"

"Fine"

"Winner by Forfeit Chinatsu now can the reaming candidates come down here and pull a number from the box" said Hataye as Anko walks over carrying a box.

Minato – 1

Neji – 2

Genya – 3

Lee – 4

Temari – 5

Hokuto – 6

Shino – 7

Risa – 8

Gaara – 9

Sumaru – 10

Aemi – 11

Chinatsu – 12

Haruyo – 13

Manaka – 14

Hanaka – 15

Kimimaro – 16

Tadashi – 17

Mizura – 18

"The matches are as followed Naruto VS Neji, Genya VS Lee, Temari VS Hokuto, Shino VS Risa, Gaara VS Sumaru, Aemi VS Chinatsu, Haruyo VS Manaka, Hanaka VS Kimimaro and Tadashi VS Mizura. Now there will be a one month period to allow the Daimyo's and Kage's to arrive so please use this time to train" said Hataye

"Hai" said all the candidates before everyone leases with Naruto grinning sadistically.

* * *

Sorry about the short fights they'll be longer during the Third exam i promise so please Read and Review

Poll 1 Pairings

Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri) - Kyuubi is in the lead followed close by Yugito and Tenten. im choosing to make it a Harem.

Naruto X?? Below vote

Tenten – 5

FemKyuubi – 10

Both Kyuubi and Tenten – 3

Yugito Nii – 11

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii - 1

Naruto/ FemKyuubi/Yugito/ Fem Nibi - 8

Tsunade -4

Temari -1

Shizune -3

Anko - 5

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi) - 3

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi) - 4

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi) - 4

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) – 2

Fem Sanbi -1

Fem Rokubi – 1

Fem Hachibi – 1

Sasame of the Fuuma clan– 3

Kagerou Fuuma - 1

Isaribi - 1

Fem Haku - 4

Tayuya – 3

Kin – 3

Fem Nibi - 3

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii/Anko/Haku – 3

Ino – 1

Hana Inuzuka - 2

Yuugao Uzuki - 1

Oc – 1

Naruto/Yugito/Kyuubi – 1

Naruto/Kyuubi/Yugito/Nibi/Anko/Haku/Hana – 1

Tsume (Kiba's Mother – 1 – though im not really into this one.

Konan – 1 –

Shion (from first Shippuden movie) – 4

Rin -1

Mikoto Uchiha – 1

Hokuto from Star – 3

Yakumo Kurama -4

Toki – 1

Haruna– 2

Other

Pain X Konan

Sasori X Fem Deidara

Itachi X Rin

Tadashi X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Risa Koharu

TAdashi X Risa Koharu

Any others your choose

B) No

Poll 2 how many girls in harem

A) 6

B) 8

C) 10

D) 4

E) 12

Voting for Naruto X ?? and how many in Harem end next chapter Will end Chapter 7 so please put in your vote and author note is very confusing to keep up with all these new ones.


	7. Poll

Poll 1 Pairings

Poll 1 Pairings

Yes (Who + Who - no Yoi or Yuri) – Yugito Nii and Kyuubi are definitely in the Harem. So please vote on who you want to also be in it but I also need to no how many girls you want him to have the minimum is 4 and maximum 12.

Also who you want Itachi, Pain, Sasori, Gaara and the others to be with from the ones I added below

Naruto X?? Below vote

Yugito Nii – 14

FemKyuubi – 12

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi) - 7

Tenten – 6

Tsunade - 6

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi) – 6

Anko – 6

Shion (from first Shippuden movie) – 5

Yakumo Kurama -5

Fem Haku – 5

Fem Nibi - 5

Shizune -4

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi) - 4

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) – 4

Sasame of the Fuuma clan– 4

Tayuya – 4

Hokuto from Star – 4

Hana Inuzuka – 3

Konan – 3

Haruna– 3

Fem Sanbi -2

Fem Rokubi – 2

Fem Hachibi – 2

Temari -2

Kagerou Fuuma - 2

Isaribi - 2

Kin – 2

Ino – 2

Yuugao Uzuki - 2

Tsume (Kiba's Mother – 2 – though im not really into this one.

Rin -2

Mikoto Uchiha – 2

Toki – 2

Naruto/ FemKyuubi/Yugito/ Fem Nibi – 9

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii/Anko/Haku – 4

Both Kyuubi and Tenten – 4

Naruto/Yugito/Kyuubi – 2

Naruto/Kyuubi/Yugito/Nibi/Anko/Haku/Hana – 2

Naruto/FemKyuubi/Tenten/Yugito Nii - 2

Other

Pain X Konan

Sasori X Fem Deidara

Itachi X Rin

Tadashi X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Risa Koharu

Tadashi X Risa Koharu

Itachi X Haruna

Itachi X Hana

Pain X Tayuya

Any others your choose

B) No

Poll 2 how many girls in harem

A) 6 - 1

B) 8

C) 10

D) 4

E) 12 – 1

Poll 3 Tobi – if you want him to be Madara Uchiha or Obito Uchiha

Yes

No

Pairings for Tobi

Tobi X Mikoto Uchiha

Tobi X Yuugao

Tobi X Rin

Tobi X Ino


	8. Poll Results

Poll -

Poll 1 Pairings

Also who you want Itachi, Pain, Sasori, Gaara and the others to be with from the ones I added below is still going

Ok the winner of poll 2 how many girls is 8 and here are the girls Naruto shall be with also the results of the poll

Naruto/Fem Kyuubi/Yugito Nii/Fem Nibi/ Anko/ Tenten/ Fem Haku/Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi)/ Shion

FemKyuubi – 42

Yugito Nii – 40

Fem Nibi – 24

Anko – 20

Tenten – 17

Fem Haku – 16

Haruyo (Vessel of Hachibi) – 9

Shion (from first Shippuden movie) – 9

Yakumo Kurama – 8

Tsunade - 8

Hana Inuzuka – 8

Chinatsu (Vessel of Rokubi) – 7

Tayuya – 5

Shizune – 5

Manaka (Vessel of Sanbi) - 5

Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) – 5

Hokuto from Star – 5

Sasame of the Fuuma clan– 4

Mikoto Uchiha – 4

Konan – 4

Haruna – 4

Isaribi - 3

Fem Sanbi – 3

Fem Rokubi – 3

Fem Hachibi – 3

Yuugao Uzuki - 3

Temari – 3

Kin – 3

Rin – 3

Tsume (Kiba's Mother – 3 – though im not really into this one.

Kagerou Fuuma - 2

Ino – 2

Toki – 2

Kurenai – 1

Other

Pain X Konan

Sasori X Fem Deidara

Itachi X Rin

Tadashi X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Hanaka Hikoro

Gaara X Risa Koharu

Tadashi X Risa Koharu

Itachi X Haruna

Itachi X Hana

Pain X Tayuya

Any others your choose

Poll 3 Tobi – if you want him to be Madara Uchiha or Obito Uchiha

A) Obito Uchiha – 3

B) Madara Uchiha

Pairings for Tobi

Tobi X Mikoto Uchiha – 1

Tobi X Yuugao

Tobi X Rin – 1

Tobi X Ino


End file.
